


Atlas

by D_writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex, Everybody is gay, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: One of the reasons Maggie doesn't want to date Alex it's because she is polyamorous: her ex dumped her because of that, even if she knew from the start, and she is determined not to date a monogamous person ever again.Alex meets a mysterious Dr. Katherine Lord, who may be related to Maxwell, but no one can find information about her. Unfortunately, Kate Lord is also very charming, and Alex is very gay.Kara gets asked out by a certain CEO but something unexpected happens when she discovers she may like her little bit too much. (or: Lena makes Kara too gay to function)J'onn is a proud space dad, Winn is the little brother everybody deserves. Bearmama!Eliza for the win.Everybody is gay.Come say hi at thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate plot after 2x07, when Alex invites Maggie to pool night.  
> Mon-El doesn't exists because I could not be bothered writing such a useless character.  
> 45k+ words, 17 chapters  
> Supercorp shows up around chapter 6  
> Sanvers is sprinkled throughout the fic but this is the slowest burn I've ever written so be patient.  
> Proofreading and beta by mussuttavamarsu.tumblr.com
> 
> Appendix to Atlas  
> (One shots and ficlets related to Atlas)
> 
> The Training  
> (Smutty Supercorp one shot)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9280532
> 
> Come say hi at [thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com](http://thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com)
> 
> \- - -

“Hey, thanks for coming tonight, Danvers.” Maggie blurts out as Alex pockets number 8 in the top left corner.

“Sounds like you were really missing getting your ass kicked, detective.“

Maggie smiles, because Alex is smiling too as she pockets the money they bet, and it almost feels like they’re back.

“I’m going to be nice and get you a drink with this” she teases, waving the notes just an inch from Maggie’s nose. The detective sits on the edge of the pool table, defeated.  _Alex Danvers_ , master of deception. Who’d think she’s hurting? She’s back with two pints of blonde beer, and a bowl of peanuts she’s holding with her mouth.

“Mhh mh mplif” she mumbles.

“Excuse me what?” Maggie frowns “You have something in your mouth” she points at her own lips, oblivious.

Alex rolls her eyes and moves past Maggie to put the glasses on the table, and finally gets the bowl out of her mouth. “Fuck you, Sawyer - is the first thing she says when her lips are free - and here I am, feeding you. Ungrateful.” Maggie smiles and nods, but there’s a shadow of sadness in her eyes. “Mh, I’ve been called that before” she comments, trying for casual. But it comes out more bitter than she’d like. Alex squints, and takes a sip from her glass. 

“Maggie” Alex says, softly. It’s unusual, and Maggie holds her glass in front of her lips, eyes questioning. “Can I ask you something? Something personal?”

“Sure, Danvers, shoot. I think we’re way into personal.“

“You don’t really have to answer but…” Alex takes a slightly deeper breath “Why did you break up with your ex?”

It hits a little harder than she thought it would, but Maggie hides it well. “You really can’t wrap your head around it, mh?” she says with a cheeky wink.

Alex blushes a little, and stutters “N-no I’m just… pff, I-” but then she shrugs, and admits, “yeah, ok. It’s true. I don’t understand why anybody would dump you.“

It’s cute, Maggie thinks, how hard Alex thinks she’s fallen for her. _Well, that’s about to change_ , she tells herself.

“I guess it’s as good a time as any to tell you…” she hesitates a little “she couldn’t accept a part of my identity. She thought she could, but when the time came she… she couldn’t cope, I guess.” Maggie shakes her head, unknowingly, while placing the balls in the rack.

“Mh” Alex frowns “Why? What are you? I mean-“ Alex holds a hand out “that sounded a bit indelicate, sorry. But if you want to elaborate…?”

Maggie straightens her back and tilts her head, a half smile painting a dimple on her left cheek.

“I’m polyamorous.“

A puzzled stare is waiting for her on Alex face.

“Is that a type of… alien? Cause I’ve never heard of it.”

“It may as well be” she sighs. “No, I’m human. I’m just not monogamous.“

Maggie can almost hear the sound of shattering glass behind Alex’ wide eyes. And she’s looking at her like _that_. She’s seen that look before, a look of unbridgeable distance.

“You’re not… Ok” Alex frowns a little more “So why… I mean what… Did she know?”

“Yeah she knew.” Maggie breaks a little stronger than usual, two balls end in two different holes. The table is a mess of trajectories for a couple of seconds. Maggie taps her pool stick on the ground and leans on it. “I told her on our second date. She said it made me more interesting, that she liked open minded people. She thought we could have fun with another girl sometimes.“

“Oh.” Alex takes a big gulp of beer, looking away. There seems to be a lot she doesn’t know about Maggie.

“It never happened, it’s not really my thing.” Maggie explains, and suddenly she looks exhausted. But she continues: “We were together for two years, and I had never met anyone I was interested in. I wasn’t looking, and it didn’t happen. So I guess she forgot.”

“Can you take a step back?” Alex interrupts “What does… What is a polyamorous, exactly?“

“Polyamory is ethical non-monogamy” Maggie recites, like a textbook, and Alex can tell she had had to give that speech more than once “People are allowed to have more than one meaningful relationship at a time, and everybody involved is aware of it.”

Alex nods, but still looks confused.

“You can have one, two, three partners, and they all know about each other.” Maggie explains again.

“That is… that sounds weird. Don’t people get jealous?“

“Yes, sometimes. But they work on it. They talk. They explain what makes them jealous…” Maggie sighs again “Or at least they should.”

Alex puts her bafflement on the side, and tries not to think about how she would feel if Maggie were her girlfriend, and suddenly told her she wanted to be with someone else. 

“So what changed?” she asks. 

“As I said, the issue didn’t come up for a long time. Having more than one partner is a lot of work, and I already spend too much time on my job. I like to give my partners the attention they deserve, not spread myself thin. We were working fine as your normal, average monogamous couple. Until… I met someone.“

Alex almost gasps. Is it jealousy, the pang she feels in her chest? Who did Maggie meet?

“I met someone, and developed the _worst_ crush.” she laughs, nervously “It was bad. So bad. I tried to ignore it, but I just… I just really, really liked her. So I told Emily.”

“Emily being your ex?“

“Emily being my ex. I told her, and she snapped. She said I didn’t love her, and why was I looking for someone else, and wasn’t she enough for me? How could I think it’d be acceptable to say it out loud? Did I want to leave her for someone I had just met? Et cetera.”

“Is that the time she called you a sociopath?” 

“That’d be the time” Maggie concludes, dryly. “She said I couldn’t understand basic human emotions. She painted me like a monster. And the funniest thing? I wasn’t even planning to act on it. I just wanted to be completely honest with the woman I loved, and all I got in return was to be called insensitive, stubborn and… all that other stuff.“

“Wow.” Alex raises her eyebrows, her head spinning slightly. “I have to say that’s not…”

“What?” Maggie says defensively.

“Not the story I expected, that’s it. I guess there’s a lot I don’t know about the world in general, not only myself.“

Maggie nods, resigned. “Well one thing is for sure” she concludes “I’m not dating another monogamous person.”

And that’s when Alex finally _understands._ She understands both, really. She understands Maggie, because she warned Emily. She was open since the very beginning. But she also understands Emily, who hoped she could change her partner, who hope’d she’d be good enough to be the only one. And she understands she truly has no chances with Maggie.

“I know what you’re thinking” Maggie makes her wince, noticing she spent way too long staring at the white ball “why couldn’t she just pick one?“

“I… yeah.” Alex admits “you’d have to eventually, right?”

“Why?” Maggie is starting to feel irritated “People have two children, and they love them equally. They have two pets, two parents, two friends and they can’t pick the one they love the most. I loved Emily. So much. But I also fell for someone else and it was just as strong. Have you never been in love with two people?” 

“I’m not sure I’ve ever been in love before you.“

The words leave her mouth before she can think better of it, and  _Shit, Danvers -_ she tells herself - _chill a little._  She can see the detective almost wobbling at the revelation. Maggie nods, uncomfortable: “yeah, no, I guess you wouldn’t get it.”

“I just think-“

“Can we just… can we talk about something else?” Maggie cuts her off, sharply.

“Sure” Alex replies, taken aback.

An awkward silence falls between them, broken by the knock of a ball that sends number 6 so far from the hole, Alex thinks Maggie just wanted to hit something with something else.

“Maggie, I’m sorry.” Alex takes a step closer, and rests a hand on her forearm “I know how it feels, to be questioned after coming out. Kara asked me so many question, I felt like I had to defend my identity… but she was just trying to understand. And so am I.”

The detective smiles, and tilts her head to the side “Sorry I snapped. It’s still very fresh.“

“How about we talk about work instead?” Alex proposes, raising her pint.

“Sounds great.” The clinking noise of their glasses touching closes the topic.

\- - -

Alex spends the trip on her taxi thinking about what Maggie told her.

It changes everything. She had dreamt of kissing her, taking her on a date, hell she had thought about the names of their beautiful adopted babies, but she never thought she’d have to _share her._  Was it even worth trying, if she’d never be enough for Maggie? Why did she have to be like that? Couldn’t she just-

_I’m talking exactly like Emily._

Alex scolds herself internally, but it must show because the driver asks “Are you ok, ma’am?”

She nods.

The roads are empty and soon she’s home. Her flat looks slightly emptier somehow, as if someone had just taken away the biggest piece of furniture. And Alex knows what’s missing is the hope that she was still holding on to, the hope one day, when the timing was right, Maggie could be _hers_.

\- - -

“Alex? Alex you’re doing it again” Winn whispers, and gently stops her hand from digging through the whole notepad with her pen. J’onn is briefing them on a possible fugitive who can bend metal with his mind, or melt it, she’s not sure. She’ll ask Kara to recap. She’s made at least three pads unusable, and snapped a whopping thirteen pencils in the past two days. 

“Ok, what’s going on?” Kara is towering above her, fists on her hips. Everybody else has already left.

“Nothing, I’m good. Shall we get the Last Metalbender or-“ She stands, and Kara promptly pushes her back down.

“J’onn just said we won’t be able to find him during the day, were you even listening? We need to wait till sunset.“

Alex looks away, irritated, and before she knows it another pencil is gone.

“Alex please, talk to me?” Kara begs, pouting a little. “Is this about Maggie? I knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to pretend you can be friends…” 

“Friends is the only thing we can be, she was right” Alex cuts her off.

“…ok” Kara says, tentatively “so what’s the matter?”

“I’m… it’s complicated?” Alex looks lost, and Kara kneels down, resting her palms on her sister’s thighs.

“What is?”

“You know, before I had this hope that if I could wait it out, if I could get more comfortable with my… orientation, at some point Maggie would consider dating me. Maybe not soon, maybe I’d have to wait years, but I could maybe have my happy ending with her. And now, even if I get it, it would never be _perfect._ “

“I…” Kara frowns “I’m not sure I know what you mean… what did Maggie tell you?”

Alex bites her lips, and looks like another word would make her burst into tears. So Kara continues: “Look, Alex… I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure no relationship is perfect. People have this flawless, pure idea of how it should be, and anything short of that feels like failure. Maybe you could be a bit more… open to possibilities?“

“I don’t know, I always thought it would be one way, and now..” she sniffles, and words fail her.

“To be fair, you also thought you were straight.”

Alex bursts into a short laugh, and is ever so grateful she has a sister who can do that to her.

“You’re going through a lot of changes, Alex” Kara continues “maybe it’s better if you take one at a time. If Maggie can’t give you what you need right now, it’s good she just wants to be friends. Maybe she was right after all.”

Alex nods, somehow angry at the fact that she can’t really be angry at Maggie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thanksgiving is coming up, Alex finds out Maggie is spending it at work, and we meet a new character.

Whatever type of an alien this is, it’s running fast. Maggie seems to be the only one able to follow him: despite his size, he manages to sneak through the tiniest spaces. She almost gets stuck between two metal beams when she manages to slip through and corner the fugitive. 

“Hands up!” She shouts. The alien stops, but doesn’t move its arms. 

“Hands up, I said!” she repeats. “Agent Johnson do you copy?” she says into her radio “I cornered the subject, should be done in 10 minutes. Not sure how to bring him back though, I-” She stops, looking at her gun. 

“Agent Sawyer?” the voice from the radio asks. 

Maggie is speechless: the barrel of her gun is bending slowly to the right. If she shoots, it will most certainly explode in her hands. She feels the resistance of the trigger fading under her finger, and she realises the alien can some how control it. It takes a split second for her to drop the gun before it fires, making the gun bounce against the ground. 

“This thing can bend metal” the radio buzzes, no answer “Agent Johnson?“  
Silence. 

The radio is falling apart in her hand. 

Metal, of course - she thinks - wait, what else is metal?

She pats herself down, and drops a bunch of keys and a knife she was keeping in a boot, but before she can pull them out of their pocket, her handcuffs are stabbing her on the thigh.  
“Aaaaah!!!” she screams, and falls to the ground. 

That’s how he passed through… he closed the way behind himself using metal.

The alien walks slowly towards her and easily picks her up from the ground. “Humans…” he sighs, “You-” 

The screetch of a metal sheet being forcibly bent distracts him for a second, and Maggie takes the chance to punch him on the face. 

“Ouch! Ffff-” she cries, as her hand bounces off the hard surface of the alien’s cheek. “That’s going to bruise.“ 

“Let her go!” 

Maggie almost cheers at the familiar voice. “Danvers!” Alex is barely visible inside a black, boxy armour she’s wearing. It doesn’t take an expert to realise it’s the armour that gave Alex enough strength to open a passage and reach them, but it also looks slow and dangerously metallic. The alien drops Maggie and raises a hand against Alex, trying to compress the armour, and crush the woman inside it in the process. 

“Sorry pal” Alex reveals “it’s all plastic.” She pushes a button, and her armour spits out a long rubber band with a stone sphere on each end, and the alien is quickly lassoed to the ground, rodeo style. 

“Nice work, Danvers” Maggie compliments, and tries to take a step towards the agent. 

“You’re hurt” Alex notices. 

“It’s just a scratch” 

“You can’t even walk.” 

“Sure I can!” 

Their bickering is interrupted by two DEO agents who come to take the alien away. Maggie protests: “What? You’re going to take this one too? Man…“ 

“Not just him” Alex replies, and before Maggie ha time to realise what’s going on, she finds herself in the arms of the big, plastic armour. 

“Put me down, Danvers, or God help me!” She wiggles a little, but the armour is actually pretty comfortable. “It’s a rescue prototype to be used for earthquake victims. Heat resistant, extremely light, and lifts up to 200Kg. It’s designed to carry people: relax and enjoy the ride.” 

“Nerd” Maggie groans “It’s so slow. Where is Supergirl?” 

“She can’t be everywhere” Alex says vaguely, not willing to admit her sister is too busy organising Firendsgiving two whopping weeks in advance “Who do I need to call? Next of kin?“ 

Maggie doesn’t answer. 

“Maggie?” 

They move at such a slow pace the silence between them becomes even heavier. 

“I don’t have one. Emily was my emergency contact, and I haven’t spoken to my parents in years” she admits, looking away. 

“What? But… I thought they were supportive?” 

“Of the gay thing, sure. It was hard at the beginning, but they really made an effort. The other thing… not so much. Been called a slut to my face.“ 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” 

“You didn’t know, it’s ok” Maggie smiles, bitterly. 

“So who are you spending thanksgiving with?” 

“I normally work, give time off to people with actual families.“  
It’s Alex turn to remain silent for a while, until she states: “No, you’re coming to ours.” Her tone brooks no argument. 

\- - - 

The following day, back at the DEO, she files her report on the machinery as requested by protocol. “Win, do you know who I need to leave this with?”  
“Are you kidding me? How come we haven’t digitalised this process yet?”  
“Answer my question, would you?“  
He reads the label on the folder: "Mh… lab 43, R&D. It’s two floors down… - he taps on his keyboard to search for the exact location - right below us, actually. You should see it as soon as you exit the lift.”  
She slips the papers from his fingers and walks away. “A ‘thank you’ would be nice” Winn mumbles under his breath. 

It’s no wonder lab 43 is easy to spot: it covers half the floor. Alex looks through the glass walls surrounding it: empty. What is this, lunch break? She thinks as she swipes her ID on the reader and opens the door. 

The lab is a mess. Five desks are just covered in notes, the glassboard a tangle of white lines that at some point must have been formulas or annotations. One of the tables is just covered in black, melted plastic - a pair of goggles somehow fell in and it’s now forever embedded in it. There’s a small handwritten note saying: Katherine Lord, PhD. ‘ The Loss of Humanity in the Pursue of Science’, polymer on wood, goggles, 2016.

She frowns, mildly entertained. 

“Can I help?”

The voice that makes Alex wince is warm, she thinks, and slightly deeper than she expected. Alex turns, and rests a hand on her belt: “I just need to deliver this report. Where should I leave it?“  
The woman offers a hand and simply says “You can leave it with me… - she peeks at the heading - Agent Danvers, is it?”

She’s taller than Alex, despite wearing a pair of flat orthopedic sandals that does nothing to make her less intimidating. A messy bun of ginger curls is held together with a rubber band, and the protective eyewear on her head seems tangled in it for eternity. 

“Mh, yes - Alex offers a hand - Doctor… Lord?“

“Indeed.” 

“Any relation to Lord corporation?” 

“Barely. Second cousins, maybe? We’re not really in touch.” 

Alex breathes a bit more easily, she wouldn’t like someone close to Maxwell Lord to work so close to Supergirl. Although she must admit there’s a slight family resemblance, now that she takes a second look. The eyes, she thinks. Grey, quiet, inquisitive. She feels almost naked as the woman’s gaze explores her features. She remembers to release the hand a second too late, and adds: “that’s good to hear.” 

The woman drops the report on a pile of similar folders and buttons up her lab coat. 

“Are you not going to read it?” Alex asks. 

“In due time. I have all these other ones to go through… But don’t worry, It’ll be filed by Friday. Have faith, agent Danvers.” 

Alex looks around, taking in the sheer chaos of the room. 

“How does your team manage to work in this-” 

“There’s no team.” Doctor Lord answers, casually. 

“No team?” Alex repeats, incredulous. 

“No.“ 

"You built the prototype… By yourself?” 

The woman nods, as she collects a bunch of papers and puts them on a side to clear some space on a desk. An empty can of coke finds its way to the floor with a clunky noise, and rolls to Alex’s feet. 

“But the material…” 

“That’s my patent, yes. It’s a new polymer, heat and strain resistance are its main properties, as well as a regenerative pattern that can be triggered with the right light frequency.” 

“You mean it repairs itself?” Alex mouth drops. 

“M-mh” the doctor nods again “do you have an interest in the topic, agent?” 

“Well, I’m a bioengineer, but-“

"Oh then you’ll like this bit” the woman shuffles through a pile of papers, and offers the relevant one to Alex. She skims through the minute writing once, then starts over, paying more attention. She needs to read it a third time to believe what she read. 

“The production process… is part organic? How?” 

“There’s a 125 pages paper about it on the desk over there, but it all boils down to activators and inhibitors. It still needs peer reviewing, but I’ll get a you a copy if you’re interested…Since you seem to have the security clearance.” 

That’s when Alex realises she sneaked into the woman’s lab unannounced, and blushes a little. 

“Oh um I-I’m sorry I intruded…” 

“Oh, that’s not what I meant. My comment was literal. I’m not allowed to share my work with many people, it’s all classified. I have to proofread my own stuff.“ 

"Oh, ok. Thanks, I’d love to read it.” 

“Cool, I’ll get you a copy then” she smiles, pleased. She smiles with her lips and her eyes and her whole body, Alex thinks. She smiles like she means it. 

“Anything else I can do for you?” 

Alex looks around. She’d like to know how on Earth the woman manages to work efficiently in that mess, and a bunch of other things about the armour, but she figures she’ll find enough information in the paper. 

“No, that’d be all” 

“Pleasure to meet you, agent Danvers”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kara is anxious but also has a theory, and Alex has to check.

Kara enters her apartment carrying seven plastic bags and a bottle of champagne under her arm. Alex quickly stands up to help her, frowning. 

“Kara, what’s all this stuff? I thought you did shopping for thanksgiving yesterday.“   
“No, I forgot a lot of stuff! Like these crackers?”   
“They’re a British thing, _and_ a Christmas thing.“   
“That’s why they were so hard to find…” she mumbles to herself.   
“Kara, you’ve been on Earth for over a decade, you know these things.”   
“I got confused, I wanted to have a more international feel… and they seem so much fun!“   
“Why did you get all this tofu?”   
“What if someone turns vegetarian in the next week?” Kara looks at Alex pointedly.   
“What are you implying?” Alex scoffs.   
“I… just heard a lot of lesbians are vegetarian”   
“I’m sure there is absolutely no data backing up your assumption.“   
“I’m just trying to be nice!” Kara almost shouts. 

Alex knows her sister gets overexcited sometimes, but she’s still surprised at her reaction. 

“Look, Alex…” she starts “last year Friendsgiving was terrible. And now you’re having a really hard time, and you said you want to come out to Eliza, which I think is awesome, but the potential! The _potential_ for another terrible family festivity is just ‘round the corner. I just want everybody to be happy! I just-“ before she can finish the sentence, Alex is hugging her, whispering “ok, ok, ok, I get it, it’s fine.”   
  
“I just want to help” she whines, pouting.   
  
“Don’t pout, that’s a bit of an overkill. I’m not even mad a you. Actually…” she takes a deep breath “I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won’t have a panic attack.“   
  
“Alex…” Kara tries her best not to fire lasers from her eyes, and Alex holds her hands in front of herself, defensively.   
  
“I may have… invited Maggie over for Friendsgiving.”   
“You’ve… that's… that’s great.” she squeaks.   
“I can tell from the pitch of your voice that’s the opposite of great.“   
“I just… why did you do that? She is _obviously_ the source of all your moodiness recently.”   
“She has no one to spend Thanksgiving with.”   
  
Kara squints, inquisitive.   
“Her family?”   
“Nope"   
“Friends?“   
“Seems like I’m the only one.”   
“Colleagues? Charity work?“   
“Kara, come one!” Alex snaps “You invited Winn last year, at least he won’t have to be alone witnessing our family crumbling under the weight of unmet expectations this time.”   
“…"   
“…"   
“…fine. You’re right. I probably would invite her myself had I found out. And for the record” she adds, softly “you’ve always exceeded everybody’s expectations."   
“Shut up” Alex mumbles, secretly grateful for the comment. 

Once they’ve managed to stuff al the food Kara has bought into the cupboards, they sit on the sofa and scroll through Netflix. Kara is eating a cookie dough icecream where she added actual cookies - “for enhanced texture” she explained. Alex is having a scotch.  
    
“You never told me why you were so upset the other day” Kara remembers to ask.   
“When?”   
“Alex, please. When you destroyed half of the stationary at the DEO. And threatened Winn to cuff him on the roof - which for the record is _very_ cruel because he’s really afraid of heights.“   
“I guess I was still processing something Maggie told me, but I’m over it now.”  
Kara just stares at her, not buying it.   
“I am, look. I’ve even bought a book.“   
“A book?” Kara grabs the kindle Alex is showing her, but barely looks at the screen “what’s it about? How is it going to help?”   
“Maggie is polyamorous, and-“   
“What? She has… many wives?”   
“No that’s polygamy, easily confused but fundamentally different” Alex explains, smug. “She is non-monogamous"   
“Oh wow, I didn’t think she was _that_ kind of person.“   
“What do you mean?”   
“I don’t know, the one who sleeps around, can’t commit… I mean there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s just by the way you were talking about her-“   
“That’s not… I don’t think she is like that. She said while she was with her ex she was not looking for anyone else, and she never cheated.”   
“So what does her non-monogamy mean?“   
“Well, she met someone she started to have feelings for, so she told her girlfriend, who didn’t take it well and dumped her. So I guess the principle is to be open to the possibility to have more than one partner at the same time, as long as everybody knows.”   
“That’s cruel! How can you tell the person who loves you that you are in love with someone else?“   
“But it’s not like she loved her ex any less! Kara, you should have seen her face when she told me, she’s obviously still in love with Emily.”   
“I just think she could have spared her girlfriend…"   
“Her _ex”_  Alex corrects her “knew about it since the beginning.“   
“Why are you defending her?”   
“Because…” Alex looks around, taken aback “because she’s done nothing wrong. And I care about her, and she’s hurting.“   
Kara frowns, and fits a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, pensive.   
“You think I’m whipped.”   
“Like the cream I’m going to put in this bowl” Kara confirms, heading to the fridge “But that’s not the point.” The bottle of clicks loudly as she shakes it, and hisses when she sprays a generous portion on top of the ice cream. Alex shuffles in her seat, and takes a sip of her drink, expectantly.   
“You said she met someone” Kara asks.   
Alex nods.   
“And she developed a bit of a crush.“   
“The worst crush, in her words” Alex would like to say it doesn’t hurt, but it does “I mean, she falls for two people and neither one of them is me” she scoffs.   
“Has she ever spoken to you about this person?”   
“…no.”   
 “Even when she thought you were straight.“   
Alex shakes her head.   
“Alex, when did you and Maggie meet?”   
“I don’t know, a couple of months ago?“   
“Right, and when did she break up with her girlfriend?”   
“About a month lat-“ Alex freezes “no, Kara, I don’t think that’s what happened.“   
“Ok” Kara suddenly turns, and starts the movie they picked. Alex grabs the remote and pauses.   
“That’s it? You’re not trying to convince me?”   
“No” she replies, taking the remote back “there’s only one way to find out, and it’s asking her. And if I know you, you’re not going to stop thinking about it until you do, so I’ll just sit here and wait for you to tell me I’m right.“   
“You’re so _evil_ ” Alex hisses, and hits her with a pillow.   
  
\- - -   
  
Maggie almost jumps when Alex appears out of thin air at the crime scene.  
“Danvers, good God, you scared me” she whines “You’re late, we’re done here.”   
“I’m just here to check on you, we’re not involved in this one.“   
Maggie tilts her head. “Look, I know you must think I’m the biggest loser on Earth, with no family or a single friends, and I’m not even going to deny it, but-”  
“I was actually thinking about your leg” Alex specifies with a smirk.   
Maggie drops her head, and admits defeat: “my leg is fine too, thank you.“  
“Pool and drink?”   
“I don’t know, I’m kinda-“   
“Please, I need to talk to you.”   
Maggie looks into Alex’ eyes for a moment, a shade of desperation flickering through them. She turns towards her colleagues and waves for them to leave without her.   
“I’m all yours.“   
  
The bar is almost empty. It’s early, but the room is as dark as ever. It helps Alex feeling more at ease as she orders a couple of beers while Maggie sets the table. While the bartender pours the first one, she turns to look at the thin figure dropping the balls in the rack without a method. She places them all in the plastic triangle, and then pulls them out two at a time to rearrange them. It’s not like she has no method, Alex admits, she just has a different one. When Maggie is done and looks for her, their eyes meet for a second, but the bartender clears his throat and the beers are ready.   
  
“Wanna break?” the detective asks. “Sure” Alex promptly grabs a pool stick and bends on the table, expertly. She’s looking at the white sphere, trying to focus, but her stomach is in knots and her vision doesn’t seem to settle on anything. Her palms start to sweat and she feels unsteady on her legs, so she stands back up and cracks her neck.   
  
“Danvers, are you ok?” Maggie asks, confused.   
“Who’s the person?” Alex blurts out before she can hold herself.   
“What?”   
“Who is… you know, you said you met someone. And you had a crush on them. I’m just wondering who this person is.“   
“Is that why you brought me here?” Maggie frowns, somehow feeling tricked. “No” Alex promptly replies, maybe a bit too quickly “It’s just, you never told me, and my sister, she has this theory and it’s been bugging me and now you are here, and I’m here, and… um, I’m rambling. Please stop me.” Maggie moves closer, and looks up to Alex who’s barely keeping it together. But there’s something so warm in her gaze, that clears the awkwardness between them. “I just-”   
“I think you know who she is” Maggie gently cuts her off, without breaking eye contact.   
“I need you to tell me” Alex whispers.   
Maggie’s hand runs delicately over her arm, and when it reaches her pinky she absentmindedly grabs it, swinging their hands together.  
     
 _You don’t want me.  
_ Alex’s words are still ringing in her head.   
  
“Alex” she breathes out “You’re just figuring out your own way to be in a relationship with a woman. There’s still so much you’ll learn about yourself from now on, and I know you don’t feel like it’s the beginning of a great journey, but one day you’ll look back and realise how far you’ve come. The way you look at me… I can feel how much you want me to be _the one_. The one that will be everything you need. But I don’t believe I can be. Truth is, I don’t believe anyone can. I’ve been through my first heartbreak and the following ten to understand that I don’t ever want to hide my feelings from my partner again, and if I fall for someone new, I don’t want that to ruin what I have. But you -  Maggie’s fingers trail down Alex cheek, and suddenly she’s _so_ close, her head starts spinning - you deserve someone who can look you in the eyes and promise you’ll always be the only one.“   
  
There’s a tear, and Alex feels like all she does is cry these days. She sniffles, and rests her cheek inside Maggie’s palm for a second. She’s right. Alex wants all that. She wants to know there can be someone who only thinks about her, only wants her, and no one else. Is that too much to ask?   
  
“Is that too much to ask?”   
 Maggie shakes her head, and smiles. “No, it’s not. But I can’t give you that.”  
Alex nods, defeated, and rests her forehead on Maggie’s.   
  
“So what you’re saying is you _do_ like me?” she teases.   
  
“Shut up, Danvers.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alex gets overly suspicious, J'onn is a good space dad, Kara is a little shit and feedback sessions are not the worst.

“Hey, Winn.”  Alex approaches him casually, then leans in and whispers “could you look someone up for me?”   
  
“Sure… What case is this about?”   
  
“No case, it’s… personal”   
  
“Oook” he knows better than to question Alex “do we have a name?”   
  
“Katherine Lord, PhD. Early thirties, tall, ginger. She’s DEO.”   
  
“Lord? Like-”   
  
“Yes, exactly. I want to know how close. Actually give me anything you have.“ 

  
She looks away as she speaks, and Winn frowns. He taps a few words, and Alex can hear the distinctive thud of the enter button being pressed a few times, each one slightly louder.   
  
"What’s wrong?”   
  
“…I can’t find anything. Not on internal records, not on Google… It’s like she doesn’t exist.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Spelling?” He asks, showing the screen.   
  
“Spelling is fine. Can you… If it’s locked down even for internal staff, can you… Unlock it?”   
  
“It’s going to take time, and I have these phone tables to cross reference, I won’t be able to do it until tomorrow. And… It’s not for a case.”   
  
Alex sighs, nervously.   
  
“You could ask Hank?”   
  
She rolls her eyes and nods, because yes, sure, she could do that.   
  
“Thanks, Winn.”   
  
\- - -   
  
Hank is pissed off. Alex can tell from the faint red glow in his eye.   
  
“Sir” Alex greets him, cautiously “can I-“   
  
“The so called Science Police wants to claim our latest inmate.” he cuts her off.  
  
Alex shrugs it off: “Well, it’s not like they can overstep the DEO authority.”   
  
“Apparently they haven’t been able to prove they are useful, since we are taking in most of the aliens they catch” Hank’s fist is closed tightly, and Alex deducts the threat may be more real than she’d thought. “There’s some real pressure from the top, or they may close their department.“   
  
“What?” Alex lets out. If they close the department, Maggie loses her job.   
  
“To be honest they haven’t been that useful. They only exist because, officially, we don’t. And that’s not my problem, I’m here to secure the hostiles.” He walks away, nervous, and Alex follows “I know you have some… contacts in the department, Danvers. I need you to find out what’s going on, and how real the threat is.”   
  
“Contacts?” she checks.   
  
“Personal contacts” he specifies, his piercing red eyes filled with calm fury.   
  
Alex clenches her teeth “With all due respect, Sir, how do you know that?”   
  
Hank’s expression softens, and he knows she’s suspecting he’s using his mind reading powers on her. “I have eyes, Alex” he points out “I saw you talking to that detective. I can see it’s more than a professional relationship.“   
  
“I-I…” Alex stutters.   
  
“Of course, it’s none of my business, but” he adds “I need to know what’s going on. The security of this city may be compromised if we release one of our inmates to them.”   
  
“Of course” she admits.   
  
He nods, and is about to leave, but he stops and adds “Again, it’s none of my business, and I’m still confused about how humans go about these things. It seems like on Earth such type of a relationship is frowned upon, so I just wanted to let you know I’m” he clears his throat, awkwardly “I’m proud of you, Agent Danvers.”   
  
Alex’s eyes widen, and she’s left speechless. Half a smile appears on her face, and she manages to string together a “T-thank you, Sir. It means a lot to me"   
  
There’s a silence between them, and they both wish their rank would allow them to hug.   
  
“Agent Davers, may I interrupt?” a warm voice rips them out of that moment, and they both find their professional selves again.   
  
“Doctor Lord” she says, surprised “Sure, we’re done.”   
  
She looks… different, Alex thinks. Suspiciously casual. A pair of fabric trainers, skinny black jeans, and a white t-shirt under an oversized shirt that’s left unbuttoned. The sleeves, rolled up to the elbow, show constellations of freckles on her forearms.   
  
“Great job on the new material, Professor” Hank congratulates her “We managed to successfully complete the test on the field. I wasn’t sure about your methods, but you’ve proven me wrong. I’ll schedule the interface development next week.” He concludes, and leaves them.   
  
“He’s hard to please, good job Professor Lord” Alex comments, impressed.   
  
“Uh, please, call me Kate. U-unless it’s a problem with the rank? I’m not sure…” she rambles “I have no military training.“   
  
Alex frowns, amused “You haven’t? Then… how are you working here?”   
  
She shrugs, smiley “I don’t know. They poached me from a remote university program, I guess my research was relevant to the alien thing?“   
  
Alex squints, inquisitive: “You have no idea what we do here, do you?”   
  
“Pff, of course I do. Top line, like vaguely. I really just care about doing stuff. I mean, I know we protect people. We’re the good guys, that’s enough for me.“   
It’s endearing, Alex thinks, how someone could be just “doing stuff”. Alex has seen a few of that kind, when she was still studying. Hyper-focussed researchers, lost in their messy worlds of notes only they can understand, battling deadlines because they were testing until the very last minute and didn’t leave any time to write up their findings. She was never like that. She always needed a mission.   
  
“Anyway” Kate continues “I’m going to need you again. As Henshaw said, we’re going into interface development next week, and I need a feedback session with the person who tested the armour.”   
  
“Was that not in my report?“   
  
“The report is about the rescue mission, I need specifics about the control panel… I know it sounds really boring but…” Alex’s face seems to confirm she’s not really looking forward to a two hours interview about buttons and monitors, so Kate adds “for some reasons they are giving me a budget to take this sort of stuff out of the lab. We can do this over dinner, if that’s ok with you, Agent?”   
  
Alex blinks a couple of times, confused.   
  
“Over dinner?” she checks.   
  
“I mean, I know it’s out of regular working hours, but at least we can have some food on the Government and I don’t have to give up my time actually working on the project. I assure you these sessions are a pain for both of us. I think they call it ‘feedback incentive program’ or something, because they know no one likes them.“   
  
Alex can see how the woman most definitely doesn’t have any military training. Her lack of sense of duty should irritate her, but it’s somehow charming in someone so passionate about their work.   
  
“I don’t really have regular working hours, Professor” Alex sighs “and sure, sounds better than being locked in a meeting room.”   
  
“Excellent. Would tomorrow evening work for you?” she smiles, satisfied.   
  
“Affirmative” Alex nods. Kate seems somehow amused by the answer.   
  
“We can meet here and I’ll have one of those fancy hammer taxis to take us in town. And oh - she remembers - due to the classified nature of this interview, we must go to a place with enough security… and apparently casual diners don’t do that.“   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
“We’ll have to dress up a little.“ 

\- - -   
  
“Oh my God, Alex!” Kara, in full Supergirl gear, looks particularly excited “You didn’t tell me you were going on a date? You look great!” Alex in dark blue is always a winner, and Kara likes it so much more when her sister’s hair is slightly wavy.   
  
“What? I’m not!” Alex corrects her “It’s for work.” Kara faces falls in disappointment.   
  
“Please tell me you’re not going to an undercover mission with Maggie again?”   
  
“No, this is boring office stuff. Literally bureaucracy.“   
  
“Literally” Kate says, apologetically, as she appears behind Alex “Sorry, Agent.”  
  
It takes a moment for Alex to realise the person standing in front of her is the same grungy woman she spoke to the day before. The dark grey three-piece on the simple wing tip black shirt is probably worth more than her entire wardrobe. Not to mention it fits her perfectly. Kate clutches her notes, shyly, aware that Alex is _staring._  
  
Kara looks between them, and clears her throat.   
  
“Supergirl, this is Professor Lord” Alex remembers to introduce her “Kate, I’m sure you’ve heard of our local superhero.“   
  
“Lord?” Kara asks, trying to keep her smile.   
  
“No relation, practically” Kate specifies, and realises there may be more than simple dislike between the DEO and Maxwell “My pleasure.”   
  
She doesn’t seem too impressed, Kara thinks.   
  
“The taxi is ready, I’ll wait for you outside, Agent.” she smiles, and once again Alex is taken aback by how genuine it looks. Nothing like Maxwell.   
  
“Lord??” Kara repeats when Kate has left.   
  
“Yes. Winn is trying to get more information about her, but there’s nothing so far. Although…" she hesitates “I really don’t think she’s like him at all.”   
  
Kara gives her an inquisitive look, then smiles knowingly. “She’s cute” Kara notes, and pokes Alex on the side.   
  
“This is strictly professional, Kara.“   
  
“Ok” Kara backs up, hands in the air “enjoy your non-date then.”   
  
“Kara, I swear t-“ but Kara has left, faster than Alex can finish the sentence.   
  
\- - -   
  
“I hope I’m not disrupting any of you plans, agent” Kate says, apologetically, as Alex enters the car. She is about to reply when her phone lights up, and the words _Det. Sawyer_ blink at her. “Sorry, I have to take this.“   
  
Kate gives her a casual thumbs up, and focuses on her notes.   
  
“Danvers.” Alex says.   
  
“Awfully formal, agent. Still at work?”   
  
Alex tries to hide how much she’s missed Maggie’s light banter, but smiles through the “yes, long day” she manages to put together. She cautiously looks at Kate, who doesn’t seem to notice.   
  
“I was going to invite you out for pool and drink, there’s a new craft beer on tap.“   
  
“Sorry, I’ve already got plans…” Alex bites her lip “it’s a bit last minute.”   
  
“Ah, excuse me? Since when do you have a life?“   
  
“It’s work, actually.”   
  
“That makes more sense. Alright, next time then. But Alex…” she hesitates a little “if this weren’t work, you could tell me, you know?”   
  
“Thanks, but it really is.”   
  
“Cool, I’ll leave you to it then. Have fun.”   
  
As she hangs up, Alex thinks fun is not what’s happening tonight.   
  
\- - -   
  
At the restaurant, they are escorted to a private room on the 37th floor. The view over the city is breathtaking, and Alex indulges in front of the window to take it in while a perfectly silent waiter fills their glasses with red wine.   
  
“Pretty cool, huh?” Kate joins her to have a peek at the landscape. “I never thought my job would take me to this sort of place.“   
  
“Do you do all your feedback sessions here?”   
  
“Not all of them, no. I find the formalwear a bit too stressful. But I can tell when the person I’m working with would hate every minute of being locked in a meeting room, and I like to use the obscene amount of money the Government gives me to get some fancy food.” she points at the starters that are already sitting on their plates “We should start. Mind if I record the session? I want to keep my hands free to eat.“   
  
\- - -   
  
The feedback session is as boring as they get.   
_  
How would you rate the clarity of use of the dashboard?  
_ _How would you rate the lever/arm signal transmission?  
_ _Please describe what this icon means to you._ _  
_  
The starters leave space for the main course, and Alex must admit the food almost makes the pain worth it. Kara would do feedback sessions like this every day if she could.  
 _  
What tasks did you find hard to perform?  
_ _Have you ever needed to reset the machine?  
_ _If so, in what occasion?_  
  
By the time dessert is served, they have gone through all the questions. It’s a chocolate cake that just melts in Alex’s mouth, and she moans at the first bite. Kate giggles: “That’s going on tape, Agent.”   
  
“I’m sorry, but this is _delicious”_ she says, unapologetically. Kate is somehow making her feel very comfortable, and despite being strictly professional, the dinner had a friendly, relaxed energy to it.   
  
“It really is” Kate confirms, taking a spoonful. “Mh, last question: how long would you estimate it took for you to learn to use the interface?“   
  
Alex thinks about it, her tongue darting between her lips to catch a chocolate chip.   
  
“I don’t know, about three hours?”   
  
Kate raises an eyebrow.   
  
“What?” Alex asks.   
  
“Three hours? Are you sure?“   
  
“I think so, I would have paid more attention if I knew I would have to report on that. And I probably would have been quicker.”   
  
Kate blinks, unsure, then grabs the recorder and talks into the microphone “That was Agent Alex Danvers for project Hercules. Tuesday, November 15th 2016, 21:32.” With a dry click, the machine is off. “Apperently, we have not one, but two overachievers in the room.” she adds. Alex looks up from the cake she’s devouring, her eyes as wide as they can get. “It was estimated the interface would take the average DEO agent at least six hours to learn as it is. We’re shooting for two hours training for civilians, so there’s a lot of work to be done. But to pick it up in three hours is very impressive.“   
  
“I’m used to those interfaces” Alex shrugs.   
  
“You see, my problem is that you are extremely useful on the field, but not so much on the research side” Alex frowns, almost hurt “You haven’t given me much to work on to improve the interface. All your answers were at least 2 points more positive than anybody else’s. You climbed a pretty steep learning curve in half the estimated time. And I know for a fact this interface sucks, big time. In other words: you’re too good, Agent Danvers.” Kate can’t help but smile at the proud look on Alex’s face, who just comments: “Sorry, I guess.”   
  
“No, you’re not"   
  
“I am not” Alex confirms.   
  
“Was is it mom or dad?” Kate asks, out of the blue.   
  
“Excuse me?“   
  
“The one who screwed you up. Dad?”   
  
Alex looks down, the smile she forgot on is now empty.   
  
“Definitely mom.“   
  
Kate points a thumb to herself and simply replies: “Same. I’ve got a sister who’s just _perfect._ Straight, married with two kids, dentist. Lives three blocks down from my parents. I got a PhD in Europe and five years of therapy. Choices.”   
  
Alex smiles, and nods: “Yeah, I have a sister with a big shadow to live in too.“   
  
Kate raises a glass - they’re on their second bottle, Alex notices - and says: “Look at us, bonding.”   
  
The comment sends an alarm bell to Alex’s brain. Is she trying to get closer to her the same way Maxwell did?  
     
“What’s that?” Kate asks.   
  
“What’s what?“   
  
“The… face, Agent Danvers. Have I said something inappropriate?” She looks genuinely concerned, and Alex relaxes a little. She’s been nothing but professional and amicable.   
  
“No, I’m sorry. I just…” she sighs, not sure how to finish the sentence.   
“That’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself” Kate sits back, a friendly expression on her face “I just wanted to make sure you’re not upset. I have a vague concept of personal boundaries, I’ve been told.“   
  
“How so?”   
  
“Apparently I ask questions that are far too personal for the level of intimacy I have with people, and it comes off either flirty, or passive aggressive. But truly, I’m just curious.”   
  
“Can’t say I didn’t think that a couple of times.“   
  
“Flirty?”   
  
“Passive aggressive, to be honest. When you commented I had security clearance, I though you meant I walked in without asking. And about me being an overachiever, I thought that sounded a little… judgemental.“   
  
“Damn” Kate purses her lips “I’m sorry, please trust me when I say I don’t really do that on purpose. I’m just a little blunt.”   
  
“I’m starting to see that.“   
  
“Navigating the world of social rules is exhausting.”   
  
“Amen” it’s Alex’s turn to raise her glass.   
  
\- - -   
  
They end their dinner with a glass of whiskey - apparently they both enjoy single malt.   
  
“You seem pretty close with Supergirl” Kate mentions during their conversation, and Alex is again feeling suspicious, which she doesn’t like at all.   
  
“We’re friends” she explains, vaguely “close friends.”   
  
“Looks like you could be more than that”   
  
“We’ve known each other for a long time"   
  
“I see” Kate seems pensive. “Do you ever wonder how if feels, to be like her?“   
  
Ales scoffs, and takes another sip of whiskey: “Only all the time”   
  
“If you were to pick" Kate leans over, almost whispering “what superpower would you want?”   
  
Alex doesn’t need to think about it: “Oh God, flying. For sure. I’ve always wanted to feel that free.” Kate nods, making a mental note. “You?”   
  
“Oh, I’m a wimp, I could probably use the super strength.” Alex chuckles softly, and Kate remembers something. “Speaking of super strength, I almost forgot: here’s that white paper about the new polymer.” She pulls a tablet from her bag, logs in and taps quickly on the screen. She then grabs Alex’s hand, absent-mindedly, while the settings screen loads. If Alex’s breath hitches just a little, she doesn’t notice.   
  
“W-what-“   
  
“Oh” Kate realises what she’s doing, and stares at their hands “I just need to set up a fingerprint password, sorry.”   
  
“Oh.” it’s all Alex manages to say as her index finger is pressed repeatedly on the reader. It feels more intimate than it should, and Alex feels herself resisting the woman’s pull.   
  
“You seem very tense, Agent. Here, try to log in” Kate hands her the tablet, and doesn’t seem to notice Alex is blushing only just. “Yep, ready to go.“   
  
“Thank you” Alex gulps, and scolds herself internally for being a giant gay mess. Maggie was right: it’s all new and a little overwhelming.   
  
As they get ready to leave, Kate asks: “Was it terrible? The evening, I mean.”   
  
“No, not at all” Alex hurries to say “But I agree dressing up is a bit stressful for me too. Maybe next time we can go to a pub or something.”   
  
“Next time?” Kate looks at her, amused.   
  
“I mean… I guess we can’t really talk about this stuff in a pub, but…“   
  
Kate smirks a little: “Are you asking me out, Agent Danvers?”   
  
“Shit” Alex lets out, panic showing on her features. It’s barely a whisper, but Kate picks up on it and bursts into laughter. Alex is the colour of Supergirl’s cape. She looks down, sheepish, but Kate’s quick to reassure her.   
  
“Well, if that’s what you meant, I’d love to.“   
  
Alex audibly groans, but the smile on her face seems to confirm maybe that’s exactly what she meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Maggie is a good friend, Alex is a complete gay mess and Kate is a supportive af.

_Hey Alex, this is Kate. Hope you don’t mind I got your number from the report. Still up for a drink or have I got you completely wrong? x_

“You’ve been staring at your phone for five minutes, Danvers. What’s up?“ 

Maggie misses the hole by half an inch, but Alex doesn’t seem to notice. For the first time since they met, Maggie is winning and her opponent doesn’t even care.   
  
“Nothing.” Alex puts the phone away, and quickly hits the cue ball without success. Maggie decides it’s time to confront her: “You’re playing like shit. I’m starting to think you’d rather be somewhere else.” 

Alex picks up on the slight hesitation in her voice. She’s not upset: she’s scared.   
  
“No, Maggie, that’s not what it is” Alex reassures her “I’m just… I don’t feel like I should tell you.”   
  
“Is it classified DEO information?” Maggie rises her eyebrows “If you need to go because of work, I understand.“   
  
“No, it’s not work. Well, it has to do with work, but-”   
  
“Ok, Alex, listen to me” Maggie stands right in front of her, eyes locked on hers “You can tell me anything. Or you can not tell me anything, whatever works for you. But if you’re here with me, be with me. I’ve missed you _a lot_.“   
  
Alex instinctively brushes her fingers on the detective’s cheek, and tries to tune down what her words are doing to her. And maybe they can’t kiss, or even be together, but she can feel the depth of Maggie’s love, they way she cares for her. The way she tries to make the best out of the distance between them.   
  
“I may have accidentally asked a colleague out on a date” Alex admits, breaking eye contact “…again.“   
  


Maggie stares, lips parted for a second, and then laughs.   
“Signature move, Danvers!” she teases.   
“Hey, now.” Alex rolls her eyes.   
“That’s it? That’s what’s happening?”   
“Yeah.“   
“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”   
“I don’t know, because of what’s been going on between us… I’m not sure how you feel about it.”   
“And how were you planning to find out?”   
 “Didn’t think about it” Alex admits.   
“If we’re going to be friends - and just so we clear, we’re going to - you don’t need to keep this kind of stuff from me. I know it may sound weird to you, but even if we were girlfriends it would be ok to tell me. I told you, I had girlfriends who had other partners.“   
“This is so weird. How can you say you love someone and not be jealous?”   
“I have other ways to demonstrate my love” She winks, and Alex blushes, stepping away. Maggie can tell can tell she is distressed, uncertain, so she continues: “I get jealous when I feel what I’m getting out of a relationship is not enough for me. If I see my partner neglecting me, taking me for granted. It’s happened in the past, when my ex got a new girlfriend and suddenly I felt like an old toy, left in a corner. But it doesn’t have to happen. If I feel my partner is giving me full attention when we are together, if she is there for me when I need her, and cares for me… then why can’t she also do it for someone else?“  
    
“You know” Alex says, after a minute of contemplation “rationally, it makes perfect sense. But the idea of the person I love being happy with someone else is… painful.”   
  
“I told you, polyamory doesn’t work for everybody.” Maggie shrugs “I want my partners to be happy, I would feel selfish and arrogant if I were the only one allowed to do that.“   
  
Alex takes a big gulp of beer. It’s almost like something deeply ingrained into her is being surgically removed, but she’s refusing to let it go. And she can’t tell if resisting it is a good or a bad thing.   
  
“So, how is she?” Maggie asks, sitting on the edge of the table, a comforting smile on her lips “Do you like her?”   
  
Alex take a deep breaths and admits: “I do, actually.“   
  
“Tell me more.”   
\- - -   
It was weird, at the beginning, to describe Kate to Maggie. But the detective’s genuine interest, and the gentle nudges she gave her when Alex felt she couldn’t share something, made her feel safe enough to tell her everything.   
  
“She sounds great, Alex” Maggie concludes “where are you taking her?“   
  
Alex remains silent, and looks inside her glass. “I haven’t confirmed yet.”   
  
“Alex! Come on, how do you think she feels, waiting for your text… she put herself out there and you’re not replying? I would feel super anxious in her shoes.“   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because she doesn’t know what’s going on! From what you’ve told me, she’s not even sure you actually asked her out. She doesn’t know if she’s being too forward, if you like her…"   
  
“Ok, ok, Satan, chill!” Alex says “It’s only been a couple of hours.“   
  
“Show me the text, come on. You’re replying now, whatever you decide to do.”   
  
Alex pulls her phone out and Maggie reads: _Hey Alex, this is Kate. Hope you don’t mind I got your number from the report. Still up for a drink or have I got you completely wrong? x_  
  
“Ok” she says “what’s your plan?“   
  
“I don’t have a plan, Maggie.”   
  
“Come up with one! Be a decent human being.” she scoffs, and then more sweetly “Do you _want_ to date her?“   
  
“I…” Alex thinks about it, and says “yeah, I do.”   
  
“So” Maggie slips the phone from her hands, and starts typing _: Hey Kate, sorry I was too busy petting a dog. No worries, I would’ve given you my number anyway ;) are you freetomorrow? xoxo_  
  
She shows the text to Alex, whose eyes widen instantly.   
  
“That doesn’t sound like me at all!“   
  
Maggie giggles: “Then write it yourself!”   
  
“Fine!” Alex deletes the whole thing, and simply types: _You haven’t. How doestomorrow sound? x_  
  
“Nice. Smooth, broody, mysterious: true Agent Danvers brand.“   
  
“I hate you.” Alex says, smiling like she hasn’t in a long time.   
  
\- - -   
  
Kate suggested a pub in the East Village. Alex isn’t particularly familiar with the area, and arrives almost late. Almost. She spots the ginger curls waiting for her above the crowd.   
_  
She’s tall -_ Alex thinks.   
  
“Hey” she waves, greeting Kate.   
  
“Hi” the tall woman looks up from her phone “the leather jacket looks good on you.” Alex giggles lightly, which makes Kate’s smile grow even bigger, and _get it together, Danvers. Or at least learn how to take a compliment._ _  
_  
“Shall we go in?” Kate adds, making way for her date.  
  
The pub is bright and hip. Industrial solid wood tables, exposed brickwork, orange filament lightbulbs, the whole thing. They sit and quickly ease into an animated conversation about bioengineering accuracy in films - they both agree it sucks. Soon Kate asks Alex what drink she’d like, and leaves to order at the bar.   
  
Alex takes the chance to look around, taking in the vibe of the place. The urban decor is something she could get used to. She also appreciates the collection of musical’s playbills on the walls, and the black and white pictures of celebrities who’ve visited in the past. David Bowie. Elton John. Ellen Degeneres. Kate is taking a little longer than expected, looks like the woman behind the bar had to change a keg. When she comes back, she seems to be apologising. Alex notices the beautiful sleeves tattooed on her arms - _that’s probably why she’s wearing a wifebeater,_ she thinks. She turns to look at the couple sitting on the table next to them, one man in a suit, fresh out of the office, and a younger guy in a blue sweater. They kiss.   
  
They _kiss_.   
  
“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting” Kate sits and offers a pint of stout to Alex “they had a problem with the Ale pump.” Alex shuffles, and smiles nervously. “Is everything ok?“   
  
“Yeah.” Alex breathes out, unconvincingly, and takes a big gulp of beer.   
  
“It doesn’t look like it” Kate states, bluntly, and rests a hand on Alex forearm “What is it?" 

Alex flinches at the touch, and Kate frowns, confused. “I’m sorry” she hurries to say “if contact is not your thing, it’s fine…”   
  
“That’s not…” Alex tries to explain, but she feels cornered. She closes her eyes for a second, her breath hitching a little “I just didn’t know we would come to a gay bar, that’s it.”   
  
Kate furrows her brows, genuinely confused: “Is that not ok?“   
  
“Of course it is, I just wasn’t expecting it. I now realise it’s pretty stupid.”   
  
“It’s not, I’m sorry I didn’t mention it-“   
  
“I… should go.” Alex blurts out, and stands up.   
  
“Alex, wait…”   
  
“I’m sorry" she mumbles as she picks up her jacket, but the sleeves are inside out and she fumbles for what feels like an eternity. Kate stands up, and takes the jacket from her hands. “Here, let me help you” she says, quietly, and pulls the sleeve out. She offers the jacket back, and Alex takes it, but doesn’t wear it. Her arms fall, heavily, and she looks exhausted.   
  
“I’m really sorry, I _really_ like you. I’m not… there’s something I haven’t told you and it would just ruin everything.“   
  
Kate lowers her head to look Alex in the eye, and says: “And leaving me here is a better idea because…?”   
  
Alex wants to answer, she really wants to. But she can’t.   
  
“Wait here for a minute, ok?“   
  
Alex nods, her eyes filling with tears. Kate returns with two plastic glasses, she quickly pours their drink in and grabs her coat. “Let’s get out of here.”   
  
\- - -   
  
“I’m _so_ sorry, Kate.”   
  
“What happened?” the ginger pulls a stray hair behind Alex’s ear, patiently. They are sitting on the pillar base at end of the bridge, legs dangling over. She takes a deep breath, and finds the courage to say “I’ve only come out a couple of weeks ago… to myself.”   
  
Kate looks surprised, but not mad. “Could’ve fooled me” she jokes.   
  
“I thought if you knew I was so… new to all this, you wouldn’t want to date me. No one wants to babysit a thirty-year-old teenager.”   
  
Kate laughs, but only for a moment. “It’s ok not to be ready, Alex” she says, sweetly, only to see the brunette shake her head.   
  
“I haven’t even been able to say the word yet. I shouldn’t… I really shouldn’t be dating anyone.“   
  
“What word?”   
  
“You know, the _word_.“   
  
“The L word?”   
  
“or the G word.“   
  
“Is it… is it _ginger_?” Kate says, dramatically.   
  
Alex looks at her for a long moment, and then just _loses it._ She’s laughing so hard, and for no goddamn reasons. It’s not even that funny, it’s just the sheer release of all the tension. Kate joins her, giggling lightly with her. By the end of it, Alex has tears in her eyes, and can’t tell which kind.   
  
“Thank you” she says, and puts a hand on the woman’s knee, squeezing a little. Kate looks at it in silence, collecting her thoughts, and for the first time since they met she looks nervous.   
  
“Can I kiss you, Agent Danvers?”   
  
Alex answers against her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where J'onn is a lil upset, then Alex gets upset, Maggie gets upset, Winn gets the most upset of all, Kate makes Alex fly, and Kara gets asked out by a certain CEO.

“Any news about the Police Department claims?” J'onn asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Alex’s heart thumps so loud she fears he can hear it. She completely forgot about it.   
  
“No, sir” she replies, casually “My contact had no news.” It’s not the first time she lies to J'onn, but it is the first time she does it because of pure negligence. She must fix this, and quickly. “I’ll try again tonight.“ He nods, and almost storms off.   
  
“Hey, Maggie” she chirps when the detective picks up the phone “How’s things?”   
  
“Danvers, you sound weird, please go back to your broody self.“   
  
“O-ok, yeah” she blurts “Can I see you tonight?”   
_  
Can I see you tonight? What is this? Romeo and Juliet?_ _  
_  
“You can if you bring your ass to the pub” Maggie replies, amused “You know I have no life.“  
  
“Cool. Yeah. I mean, not cool, but cool to see you.”   
  
“Take a Xanax before you come, will you?” Maggie jokes, and Alex actually considers it. 

\- - - 

  
Surprisingly, Maggie is sitting at the bar rather than setting the pool table.   
  
“Hey” Alex greets her.   
  
“Danvers!” that big smile Maggie gives her when they meet never fails to send Alex’s mind into overdrive “Got your favourite. Hopefully will help with the nerves.“ Maggie pushes a glass of whiskey toward Alex, who looks at her grateful. She drinks half of it with the first gulp.   
  
“I can’t tell if your date went well or not” she squints, trying to read Alex’s mood.   
  
“It’s not about the date, actually.” Alex purses her lips, tasting the alcohol on the back of her tongue “It’s about the DEO and the Science Police.”   
  
Maggie nods: “The prisoner debate.“   
  
“We can’t release that prisoner to the police, you have no facilities.”   
  
“I know.“   
  
“You need to understand that-”   
  
“I do.” she confirms “Senator Carter is the guy you need to convince. Alex, I would never put the city in danger to prove a point.“   
_  
Of course Maggie Sawyer wouldn’t_ , Alex thinks.   
  
“But… you could lose your job.”   
  
Maggie shrugs: “Last time I checked there was a Police Department in almost every city.“   
  
It hits Alex like a backhand. She drinks the rest of the whiskey, and taps on the rim for a refill.   
  
“Were you planning to tell me?” she can’t help her pointed tone.   
  
“Nothing is set yet, budget is not up for review until next year…”   
  
“Were you planning to tell me, Maggie? Or were you planning to disappear from my life on the first of January?“   
  
“Alex-”   
  
“How dare you imply that you could just fuck off to another city and leave me here?”   
  
Maggie stares at the fire in Alex’s eyes, and coldly replies: “Maybe it would be for the best. And for the record, Alex… I don’t owe you anything.“   
  
“You owe me a friendship.”   
  
Alex slams a couple of bills on the counter, and leaves.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Senator Carter is your man” Alex calls J'onn once she’s out of the pub and has managed to calm down. There’s a silence on the other side. “Sir?”   
  
“He’s tried to reduce the Police Department before. I wonder if he has an agenda that goes beyond the budget cuts.“   
  
“We’ll put Winn on his tail.”   
  
“Keep your contact close, we may need more information soon.“   
  
“Yes, Sir.” she almost sighs.   
  
As she hangs up, a soft _hey_ calls her attention. When she turns, Maggie is standing in front of her. Alex wants to turn on her heels and pretend she’s not there, but she can’t. Not with her.   
  
“I’m sorry, Alex.” Maggie watches the woman cross her arm, waiting for the rest of the apology. “I just thought… I’ve given you enough headache, if they transfer me somewhere else you’ll probably be better off.”   
  
“That’s not for you to decide.” Alex hisses.   
  
“I feel like all I do is apologise. That can’t be a good sign, is it?” she wraps her arms around her stomach, defensive.   
  
Alex takes a couple of steps towards her, and to Maggie’s surprise, she hugs her. Maggie arms are pressed between them, and it takes a minute for her to pull them out and reciprocate. She hides her face in the crook of Alex’s neck, breathing her in.   
  
“I’ve been putting a lot of expectations on you” Alex admits “You’re right. You don’t owe me anything. I’m sorry I snapped, you caught me by surprise. But please, try to stay. I… I need you.“   
  
Maggie clutches her fists into Alex’s shirt, and nods into her skin.   
  
“And I needed to hear that.”   
  
\- - -   
  
“Can’t you do it faster?” Alex whines, bored.   
  
“I’m trying” Winn mumbles as he types away on his keyboard.   
  
J'onn is out, trying to get some information at the Police Department, Winn is slowly hacking into a senator’s email, and Alex is… well, Alex is waiting.   
  
 “By the way” Winn adds, not taking his eyes off the monitor “about that Doctor of yours” Alex smiles, absent-mindedly, and feels her cheeks heating up a little “I couldn’t find anything. No social media, no degree, no social security number.“   
  
“What?” Alex frowns “I’m pretty sure she exists, Winn. Are you losing your magic touch?”   
  
He stops, and takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm.   
  
“I’ve spent my whole evening trying to find something about her, and that’s how you thank me?“   
  
“I was kidding, I-”   
  
“You know what” Winn pushes his chair back, and spins it a little to face her “at the beginning, I was trying to be nice to you because you’re Kara’s sister, and she means everything to me. But then” he stands up “then I realised how cool, and strong, and brave you are, and how much I admire you, and I’ve been trying to do anything I can to help you, even with these dumb personal requests. And I never - _never -_ even get a thank you. All you do is tell me how bad I am at what I do and how little you care.” He flinches at his own words, almost realising then and there how much anger he had kept inside. “I’m done being your doormat.“   
  
Alex can’t even put together the words she needs to tell him. All she manages to say is: “I don’t have time to deal with this right now.”   
  
“Fine, walk away” he mumbles, as she picks up a tablet from her desk and sits in a corner to read.   
  
\- - -   
  
Two hours later, Alex is on her way to Lab 43. This time, she knocks. Kate peeks over her glasses: she’s writing something up on her laptop, strategically placed between two enormous piles of paper. She gestures for Alex to come in, and leaves her desk.   
  
“Agent Danvers” she greets, and suddenly looks very interested in her shoes “I was hoping you’d come visit.“   
  
“Professor Lord” Alex bites her lip, finding the young researcher’s shyness endearing “It’s good to see you.”   
  
They smile at each other, dumbly, neither knowing what to do. Alex came down planning to find some clue about Kate’s identity, but now that they’re in the same room she can’t bring herself to care. J’onn hired her, and seems to trust her. Surely there’s a good reason for him to keep her information locked down.   
  
“Is this weird?” Kate asks, and pushes her glasses up.   
  
Alex raises an eyebrow: “Is what weird?“   
  
“This.” Kate can’t really explain it better. Maybe it’s being in the same room, maybe it’s the fact they work at the same place. Or maybe just seeing each other again.   
  
"You were all smooth last night, what happened?”   
  
“Mh” she gestures between them, vaguely “I kissed you and now I think I want to do it again.”   
  
“You think?” Alex giggles, and Kate rolls her eyes.   
  
“It’s just- I don’t like many people, Agent Danvers, but when I do, God help me. And I like you. A lot" she fidgets with a pencil, and Alex thinks she’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen “so I’m just a little nervous.”   
  
And the most honest, Alex thinks, and she lived with Kara I-can’t-keep-a-secret Danvers. She closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss on her lips.   
  
“You’re cute” she confirms. “Also, I read your paper.“   
  
“Oh” It’s like a bolt of electricity, lightning up her face “What did you think?”   
  
“It was… I think it’s safe to say you’re a genius.”   
  
Kate scrunches her nose, and nods: “Yeah, I think so.“   
  
“I thought maybe we could find some time to talk about it? I have _so_ many questions.”   
  
“Want to book another fancy rooftop dinner?“   
  
“Actually” Alex can’t believe what she’s about to say, and yet “we could go to my place? It’s just as safe, and we don’t need to dress up. Tonight, maybe?”   
  
“I’ll get the beer, you get the takeout?“   
  
“Sounds like a plan.”   
  
They’re about to kiss again when Alex’s phone rings.   
  
\- - -   
  
Winn is triumphantly typing on three different keyboards, and doesn’t stop even when Alex comes over with a this-better-be-good look.   
  
“What did you find?”   
  
He gives her a sideway look before setting his anger aside, and mumbles: “This is BIG. This is… look at this! Can you believe it?“   
  
“Look at what?” All she can see is a wall of lines of code.   
  
“See this?” He points at a specific line on the monitor “This is from one of Senator Carter’s emails.”   
  
Alex looks again, and sees what Winn is seeing: “That’s… that’s not our alphabet"   
  
“That’s _none_ of our alphabets” he adds “Which means-“   
  
“-Carter is an alien. I’ll get a squad together, you call Kara.”   
  
“You will do no such a thing” J'onn jumps in “We don’t know what type of alien he is, nor where he’s located and the security around him"   
“Ah, actually, we do” Winn corrects him “I cross referenced the alphabet with our inmates names and objects, anything that had typography on it. He’s a Metalbender.“   
  
“That’s _not_ the name of their species” J'onn sighs “but good job. Location?”   
  
“He is in town for the weekend. Room 305, Plaza hotel.“   
  
"Agent Danvers, get the prototype. Supergirl” he calls on his earpiece “did you hear all that?”   
  
“I’m on my way” she replies, already flying towards the DEO headquarter.   
  
Alex and Winn are left together as J’onn goes to the armoury to select the special plastic guns he commissioned. They share an awkward look, then Winn spins his chair to face the monitor. Alex spins it back by the backrest.   
  
“What?” he asks, pointedly.   
  
She crosses her arms, and takes a deep breath.   
  
“You’re really awesome at what you do” she admits, and it feels like it’s being forcefully pulled out of her mouth “You do things I can’t do, and sometimes it makes me feel dumb. But you make what we do easier, and sometimes you make it possible, and I have to accept that we can’t do this without you. So, thank you.” She looks away, and he nods, gravely. “And I know it’s no excuse, but if I sometimes I take you for granted it’s because I consider you a part of my family.“   
  
Winn’s heart skips a beat, and he looks at her with such grateful eyes she almost wants to pat him on the head and tell him _good boy_.   
  
“I think I need to work a bit more on my anger issues” he admits. “Should we… maybe… hug?”   
  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”   
  
“I thought so.“   
  
They smile though, and Winn wonders at what point he got a big sister.   
  
\- - -   
  
“We need to make this thing faster” Alex says as Kate helps her fit the armour around her body.   
  
“I’ve already thought about that” Kate smirks.   
  
“You did?” Alex says, surprised.   
  
“Yeah. I trust that with your training and talent you’ll be able to pick it up in no time” Kate puts what looks like a joystick in her hand “I had to recycle part of the hardware from an old console, sorry. And the plastic of the new elements is just regular one, so easily damaged. Be careful.”   
  
Alex hears the worry in her voice - a new sound, and not one she minds.   
  
“I will” she assures “But… what is it?”   
  
“Basically, a good old jetpack” she replies, proudly “but improved by these hands.“   
  
“Wait, you’re gonna make me _fly_?”   
  
“Yep” Kate nods happily at Alex’s enthusiasm.   
  
“Are you kidding me? Oh my God, you’re the best!” if the armour allowed her to jump, she would. The look on her face is worth the two sleepless nights Kate spent on it.   
  
“Have fun.” Kate says, placing a kiss on her cheek.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Ready?” Kara asks. They had to wait until sunset, and Alex had the chance to get acquainted with the new functions of her armour.   
  
“I am _so_ ready!”   
  
At the count of three, they both leave the ground and speed towards the sky. Alex has on the brightest smile Kara has seen in a long time.   
  
“So, you and the Professor…” Kara asks.   
  
Alex looks away, smiling, and doesn’t deny.   
  
“You’re a thing!” Kara squeaks, and would hit her sister on the arm if it wouldn’t send the device plummeting to the ground.   
  
“We went on a date. An actual date. It went… well, all considered.“   
  
“I want to know _everything_ about it.”   
  
“And I want to know nothing about it” J'onn’s voice surprises them both in their earpieces.   
  
 “S-sorry” “I’m sorry” They both mumble, Alex grateful the protective screen covers her blushing, and Kara trying to hold her laughter.   
  
“Agent Danvers, is the prototype stable enough?“   
  
Alex checks the control panel, and confirms “All values are stable, Sir.”   
  
“Sir” Kara asks, worried “can… can anybody else hear us?“   
  
J'onn rolls his eyes, patiently “No, Supergirl. It’s just the three of us. I still don’t want to hear about it.”   
  
“Of course” she hurries to say, and sees the look of relief in her sister’s eyes. Outing herself to the whole DEO during a mission was not quite in her plans.   
  
“We have a visual, Sir. We will reach the hotel in less than 2 minutes.“   
  
“Alex” he orders “let Supergirl go ahead and check the perimeter. Supergirl, I want to know access routes, security and civilian presence.”   
  
“Yes, sir” she obeys.   
  
Alex is left floating at a safe distance. That’s when, on the corner of her dashboard, she notices a little bumper sticker that says _Stay alive, don’t drink and drive_. It’s one of those sticker they sell at the newsagent, but Kate has taken the time to stop by one and actually buy it, and then stick it in a corner for her to discover.   
_  
Cute -_ she thinks.   
  
“Two armed guard outside the room. Private surveillance. Two civilians inside: one is our man, the other one - no idea” Kara’s voice brings Alex back to the mission.   
  
“Is there an easy way in?” Alex asks.   
  
“Not really.” Kara smirks, and Alex nods. Without a word, Kara bolts towards the hotel, followed by Alex.   
  
There’s nothing quite as satisfying as seeing two adult men in shock because of a flying girl bursting through their hotel window, Kara thinks, except maybe seeing them realise there’s a _robot_ behind her. Alex lands smoothly on the shard covered floor, and takes a couple of steps towards the senator.   
  
“Supergirl” Carter calls “thank God you’re here.“   
  
“W-what?” Kara stutters, confused. It takes a split second for Alex to understand what’s going on.   
  
“Supergirl, he’s not the alien. He is.” she says, pointing toward the second man, who is - Kara now notices - holding a gun.   
  
Alex pushes the joystick towards the alien, and her armour floats just above ground, quickly gaining speed. She manages to hit the alien and tackle him to the ground, but her mobility is limited and he can still point his gun towards the senator. Kara leaps forward to protect him under her cape. A couple of bullets bounce off her while she asks: “Are your security guard loyal to you or-”   
  
“Yes” he nods, furiously “they have no idea what’s going on. He threatened my family.“   
  
She picks him up from the ground right when the guards finally manage to enter the room.   
  
“Take him away” she orders “drop your guns and handcuffs”   
  
“I don’t think so” One of them says, but his hand is dragged by an invisible force to point his gun towards the senator.   
  
“I said drop it!” she shouts, and slaps it out of his hand, doing the same with the other guard. “Run!”   
  
The three men don’t need to be told twice, they are out of the room as soon as every metal object in the room starts floating in the air.   
  
“Supergirl” Alex tries to warn as a stapler flies to her cheek. The alien is fumbling out of Alex’s grip, but Supergirl can now easily pull him up and hold his arms behind his back.   
  
“You’re related to inmate 5461, aren’t you?” Alex deducts.   
  
“He’s my brother” he spits out “there’s a dumb one in every family.“   
  
“Sometimes two” Alex replies.   
  
\- - -   
  
“So she made you a _jetpack_? She’s a keeper.” Kara says as she stuffs her mouth with a four cheeses pizza slice. Alex nods, and smiles with her eyes, chewing on her own slice. “It was fun, wasn’t it?” Kara continues “you and me, flying together?“   
  
“I have missed it so much!” Alex confirms, seemingly only realising that she and Kara used to fly together when they were teenagers, before their dad was recruited by the DEO “We should do it again!”   
  
“We should totally do it again” Kara takes another bite “So, tell me about this Kate! Now that J'onn is not overhearing us…"   
  
“She’s… well, first of all, she is a genius. She’s tall, and ginger, and just… very thoughtful?“   
  
“She’s hot” Kara comments, remembering her in the three piece suit, and earning a weird look from her sister.   
  
“And she’s so _soft_ ” Alex continues, almost absent-mindedly.   
  
Kara frowns “what do you mean by soft?”   
  
“You know, soft. As in soft skin, lips, hair… soft.“   
  
“So you kissed her!!!” Kara jump on the sofa, effectively taking a puppy pose.   
  
Alex nods “I did.”   
  
Kara cheers, jumping while on all four “I’m so happy for you! You deserve it!” she stops, and more seriously adds “You look happy.“   
  
“I am.” Alex confirms.   
  
“But?”   
  
“I’m just… I’m still not over Maggie.” Kara looks at her, worried “but I will be” Alex reassures her “because this is… very good.”   
  
\- - -   
  
Soft.   
_  
Of course a girl would be soft,_ Kara thinks, standing in the lift to Lena Luthor’s office. She has no idea why the CEO summoned her this time, but she doesn’t mind taking a break from her duties to see a friend. The lift rings, and she is escorted to Lena’s office.   
  
“Kara” she’s greeted by a cheerful, yet poised voice. “It’s good to see you.“   
  
“Lena” she remembers to use her first name “How are you?”   
  
“I have been better, and I have been worse” she says as she stands up “Would you like a drink?“   
  
“O-oh no, thank you, I shouldn’t drink and fl- mh, drive”   
  
“Did you drive here? I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were that far.“   
  
“No… no, I was at CatCo. It’s… Just in case I need to.” she stutters, and she really should be used to the intimidating presence of Miss Luthor enough to not feel so giddy around her. Even more so, she’s proven time and time again she considers her a friend, not just a reporter.   
  
“Oh well, if you don’t mind I’ll have some” she says as she pours herself some whiskey in a finely carved glass.   
  
“It’s quite early” Kara comments, and regrets it straight away. Lena looks inside her glass, frowning, and leaves it on the table.   
  
“You’re right” The worry in her face disappears into an impersonal smile one that she must have practiced a thousand times “It’s barely lunchtime, after all.” She picked a different shade of red for her lipstick today, darker, Kara notices, and wonders exactly _how soft_ a girl could be. She winces when she realises Lena is closer than she expected. She takes a small step back, and fixes her glasses with both hands.   
  
“I-I didn’t mean-“   
  
“It’s ok” Lena reassures her “it’s nice to have someone stopping me, for a change.” And Kara wonders how lonely it must be, to crave the simple feeling of being cared for in small gestures.   
  
“The reason why I asked you to come” she continues “is that I have been gifted two tickets for Swan Lake next Thursday, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me. If you’re not busy, of course.”   
  
“Next Thursday? But…” Kara frowns “it’s Thanksgiving.“   
  
There’s a flash of panic in Lena’s eyes, but she’s quick enough to hide it. “Oh, mh, that’s… let me check” she opens the drawer and pulls out an envelope “It’s actually Wednesday, sorry.”   
  
Kara hesitates for a second, letting the final certainty that Lena Luthor has no one to spend Thanksgiving with settle. But before her eyes turn pitiful, she pulls her signature Sunny Danvers smiles and confirms “In that case, I’d be happy to come.“   
  
Lena sighs in relief, and can’t help a smile “I’ll pick you up at 7? Pre-show dinner is included, but we don’t have to-”   
  
“Pre-show dinner sounds great!” Kara blurts, making Lena giggle a little.   
  
“Pre-show dinner it is.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alex and Maggie are really trying to be friend, Kate needs a little time, Kara is even more anxious and we learn some things about Lena.

“Remember that metal bending alien we caught last week?” Alex drops, casually. Maggie nods, popping a couple of beers open and offering one to her. “Well, his brother was trying to get him out by blackmailing senator Carter. That’s why he wanted him transferred, and threatened to close your department.“ 

“So you saved the day once again, Danvers” 

“If by day you mean your ass, I sure did.“ 

They sit on Alex sofa, and clink their bottles together. It’s the first time Maggie is over at Alex’s place, and she looks around, trying to read the objects that surround her. 

“Are you detecting, detective?” Alex jokes, and Maggie shrugs: “Old habits. Didn’t know you were a surfer.” She comments, noticing the board hung on the wall. 

“Yeah, when I have time, helps me relax. Why, do you surf?” 

“Ah… duh!” Maggie smiles, the kind of smile that still makes Alex stomach churn a little “We should go sometimes. See who can take the bigger wave.“ 

“Excuse me, DEO trained agent here.” 

“Short legs” Maggie replies, pointing a thumb towards herself “low centre of gravity" 

 

So this is what they are now, a couple of good friends, quick banter and all. Alex likes it, she must admit. She likes having Maggie around, bringing Chinese take out and a pack of beers, watching CSI and guessing who the murderer is halfway through the episode. Planning their first trip to the beach. Talking about Kate, who seems to be making Alex pretty happy. 

“So things are going pretty steady between the two of you, mh?” Maggie asks, genuinely interested. Alex is almost hurt by the fact that Maggie seems to be happy for her. 

“We have only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks, but… I really like her. She came over last week, we talked about what she’s working on… which I can’t share with you, it’s classified, but it’s so cool. Like science fiction kinda cool. And she made me fly!” 

“You mean… fly?“ Maggie says, drawing air quotes "when she was here? Am I reading this right?” 

Alex blushes violently, and realises a bit too late how that came off. 

“No no no, we haven’t… we’re not… it’s not” she blurts, knowing that the topic of sex sneaked up on her completely unexpected, and curses herself. “She made me a jetpack" 

Maggie laughs, wholeheartedly “You are such a nerd, I bet that’s better than an engagement ring for you.“ 

“it was amazing, I got to fly with Supergirl, I couldn’t keep up with her full speed but… it was cool.” 

“I bet” Maggie says, watching Alex’s eyes sparkle, and feels the urge to close the distance between them. To taste the happiness that’s pouring out of that smile, to show how beautiful Alex’s unabashed passion is to her. But she settles for a delicate fistbump on her knee, that leaves both craving for more contact. Alex’ phone lights up, and they both feel relieved and frustrated at once. 

“It’s Kate” Alex comments “She had to reschedule her flight… apparently she’s leaving tomorrow.“  
“Going home for Thanksgiving?”  
“Yeah, her family lives in New Jersey"  
The phone lights up again, and Alex’s expression changes.  
“What’s up?” Maggie asks, worried.  
“She’s in the area, wants to see me before she leaves.“  
“Well then let me get out of your hair!” Maggie says, standing up.  
“I mean, I don’t want to send you away just because she’s dropping by unannounced…”  
“She’s not unannounced… It’s not like she showed up at your door. And it’s going to be the last time you two see each other before Thanksgiving… How long is she going for?“  
Alex sighs “A whole week.”  
Maggie smiles, seeing Alex genuinely sad about not seeing Kate. “So?“  
“I do want to see her.” “It’s cool, really. Tell her to come.“ 

Alex mouths a thank you while replying to Kate’s message, and Maggie gets her jacket. Alex sees her to the door, and without giving it too much thought, she hugs her. It’s a mistake, she thinks, because it feels a little too good to have Maggie nested in her arms, the scent of leather fading into the flowery perfume in her hair. She buries her nose in it, and places a soft kiss on her head.  
“Alex…” she breaths out, but doesn’t let go as fast as she means to, because she’s resting her chin on Alex’ shoulder and it somehow fits perfectly. It’s Alex who breaks the hug, reluctantly. She keeps her eyes on the floor, aware that some kind of secret pact has just been broken.  
“I’ll see you on Thanksgiving then?”  
“Yeah” Maggie nods, and squeezes her index finger softly before leaving. 

\- - - 

“I was going to get you flowers but I thought you’d appreciate this more” Kate is standing at the door, holding up a bottle of whiskey “Sorry for the short notice.“  
Under the warm light of the corridor, her eyes are greener than Alex remembers, and full of wonder as always.  
“Come in” Alex grabs the bottle and the hand holding it at once, and pulls Kate in for a kiss.  
“So I’m not too much of an inconvenience?”  
“No” Alex scoff “W-why would you say that?”  
“I like to be considerate, that’s all. You could have friends over, or-“  
“No, don’t worry. And even if I did…” Alex reassures her “I wanted to see you.” But then she notices Maggie has left her scarf on the sofa, and it suddenly feels wrong. Dirty. Maggie was there less than half an hour ago, and now Kate is here, and she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know how Alex held Maggie, how she hesitated a second too long before releasing her. How she almost kissed her.

“This is going to be a make it or break it moment for us” Kate says, and Alex snaps out of it, slightly panicking "so I really hope you’re into Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”  
Alex smiles, watching Kate pull a boxset from her bag.  
“Hey, I’m an 80s kid. It’s my favourite.“  
“Thank God” Kate sighs, relieved. She holds her from behind, and places a quick kiss on her neck.  
“Uh! Musical episode?” Alex says, genuinely excited.  
“You read my mind.” 

They’re halfway through the episode, Kate comfortably nested against her, when the felling of uneasiness hits Alex again. She shuffles, and takes a sip of coke from her bottle. She pulls her arm from Kate’s shoulder, scratches her nose. Sniffles a little.  
“What’s up?” Kate asks, pausing the dvd.  
“Nothing” Alex lies.  
“Come on, Alex. You’ve been weird all evening. You can talk to me.“ Alex pulls her knees closer to her chest, staring in front of herself. Until she can’t bear the weight of her guilt anymore.  
“There’s something you should know” she murmurs, barely audible. Her eyes are shiny, she feels a tear may fall out at any point now.  
“Hey, hey, whatever it is, there’s no need to cry” Kate says, softly, and brushes her cheek with her finger.  
“I’m not crying!” Alex protests, weakly.  
“Ok” Kate chuckles “tell me, then.”  
Alex takes a slightly deeper breath.  
“There was someone here, before you came. I’m sorry I lied to you.”  
Kate frowns, confused “…ok.“  
“The person who was here… she’s the one who made me realise I’m gay. And we’re friends now, it just felt wrong that she was here right before you came.”  
There’s a long silence before Kate smiles, as wide as unexpectedly.  
“What?” Alex frowns.  
“You said it. You said the G word.” she explains, and gently pushes a shoulder against her.  
Alex lets out a short laugher.  
“Hey, look” Kate says “we’ve just started… whatever this is, we didn’t even agree to be exclusive. I mean, there must be a line of ladies outside your door just waiting to ask you out…"  
“W-what?“  
“You keep saying that, you seem very confused, Agent Danvers” Kate jokes “come on, you’re smart, you have rock hard abs - don’t think I didn’t notice - and you’re really hot both in a dress and that uniform of yours. The one with the belt, to be specific. Black, short sleeve t-shirt, combat boots, semi-automatic gun…”  
“Ok, ok, I get it, you like the uniform” Alex laughs.  
“Boy, do I like the uniform…” Kate sighs “but hey, if you still have feeling for her… feelings happen, right? It’s not like we can block them out. What matters is how you act on them. I really appreciate you being honest with me. Plus, there must be a reason why you two are not together, right? Cause you are kinda, sort of… dating me, right?” she argues, somehow unsure.  
“We are dating, me and you. I mean, are we? I thought we were.” Alex hurries to confirm.  
Kate nods, and Alex nods back.  
“Cool, glad we cleared that up” Kate says, relieved.  
“So… are we good?”  
“I think so, I mean…. Do you want to be with me?“  
“God, yes!” Alex blurts “I really, really like being with you. And for the record, I’m not seeing anyone else.”  
“Cool. M-me too” Kate’s cheeks redden a little, and Alex is always amazed by what actually makes her blush. “I like this, Alex. A lot. But I’m not going to fight anyone: if you want to be with me, then be with me. If you don’t want to, what’s the point?” She watches Alex nod, pensive, and adds: “Was that disappointing?”  
“No, it was… refreshing. You don’t take anyone’s shit, do you?”  
“I don’t beg, Alex. And I don’t like being second best to anyone.”  
Alex looks at her with a new sparkle in her eyes, and Kate raises an eyebrow: “What?“  
“That’s kinda hot." 

They never finish the episode. 

\- - - 

Alex had never enjoyed making out before, but this - this is what it’s supposed to feel like. Her mind is blank, her hands move on Kate’s neck almost by their own will. Kate’s hands travel up her shirt, feeling the heated skin twitching at her touch. She runs her lips up Alex’s jawline, to her earlobe. There’s a hiss, when blunt nails drag against her back, that does nothing to calm Alex’s newly discovered desire. And before she’s decided whether she’s ready for it or not, Alex is hungrily exploring every inch of exposed skin, and soon enough she’s looking for more, pulling Kate’s t-shirt up, trying to reach places she’s never dreamt of before. 

“W-wait.” Kate begs, pulling Alex’s hands from her denims. Alex eyes fly open, her breath hitched. Kate is abover her, the same wild want in her eyes.  
“What?” she asks, confused.  
“I think it’s too soon for this.”  
“Kate, I’m ready. I-“  
“I’m not.” she says, apologetically.  
“Oh” Alex’s eyebrow shoot up, and she quickly sits back “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I thought… I’m such an idiot, sorry.”  
Kate smiles, and sits back too: “It’s fine, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just need a bit more time, if that’s ok.“  
“Of course it is” Alex reassures her “Come here.” 

Kate lays at her side, and Alex places a kiss on her neck, wrapping her in her arms. “It took me so long to get here, I can wait a bit longer.” 

\- - - 

“How do I look?” Kara leaves the bathroom at CatCo in a strapless blue dress, matching pumps, her hair in slightly messy, and very charming, updo. 

“Wow, you look…” Winn can’t finish the sentence, his mouth unwilling to let any sound out, while James straight up drops the bottled water he’s holding. 

“So, mh… what’s the occasion?” the photojournalist asks, trying to be as casual as possible. 

Kara fixes her glasses, and feels her cheeks heating. “Miss Luthor invited me to see Swan Lake.” James’ shoulders seem to relax a little, and he picks up the bottle from the floor. At least it’s not a date - he thinks. 

“Do you think this is appropriate? Too much? Too little?” she checks. 

“You seem awfully nervous for someone who can fly and shoot lasers from her eyes” James teases. 

“Well, Mister Smooth, I fly every day, but it’s my first time at a fancy theatre and I think I have the right to feel nervous” she frowns, and James raises an eyebrow. 

“I was just kidding, Kara. You look stunning.“ 

“Stunning, that’s exactly what I was going to say” Winn finally blurts “and I now realise I’m five minutes late on my cue. Sorry. You look great though” he adds, mumbling. 

“You think?” she asks again, hopeful, and they both nod. 

A Chrysler with smoked windows pulls over, and Kara hears Lena’s voice telling the driver where to park through seventeen floors. 

“She’s here” she breathes out, fidgeting with her purse. James and Win share a puzzled look when Kara walks towards the balcony.  
“K-Kara” “Hey, Kara, you don’t want to-“ the both run in front of her, earning an evil look. 

“What?” she almost hisses. 

“Lift” “Yeah, lift” they suggest, pointing at the door. 

“Right, thank you” she nods, nervously, and turns on her heels, clutching her fists. 

\- - - 

The driver is waiting for her outside the car, and as soon as she comes closer, he opens the door for her. Lena is sitting on the far end of the seat, wearing a black and red mandarin collar dress. She’s possibly even more intimidating than behind her CEO desk, and Kara forgets how to breathe for a second. 

You literally crumble concrete beams with your fists, she tries to boost her own confidence, you can do this.

“Please” Lena encourages her, since Kara is just standing in front of the car door. Kara flinches, and nods, taking a seat as far as possible from her. The door makes almost no sound as the driver shuts it closed, and so does this engine. 

“You look beautiful” Lena comments, and Kara gulps before she can string a faint “thank you” together. 

“Is everything ok?” Lena asks, concerned. 

“Yeah, sure, why would- why wouldn’t it be ok?” 

“You just… seem a little distressed. Do I make you uncomfortable? Because I’d really hate th-“ 

“No, absolutely, you don’t” Kara cuts her off, and forces a smile that becomes genuine when she sees the relief in Lena’s eyes “I was nervous I wasn’t dressed appropriately for the occasion, I’ve never been to the ballet and you always look perfect and beautiful and I was just worried I’d embarrass you with, like maybe I should’ve worn a necklace? And I feel this lipstick is too dark for my sk-” 

She stops when a hand - soft, she thinks - touches hers, and Lena looks at her with smiley eyes. 

“You look perfect - she reassures her - I’m pretty sure if my driver had a heart it would have stopped.“ 

“W-what do you mean if?” 

“It’s - for lack of a better word - a robot. I designed it.“ 

“Oh, wow” Kara exhales “you should meet my sister’s girlfriend.” 

Lena smirks, surprised “Well, sounds like she’s taken though?“ 

Kara lets out a nervous laughter, and rolls her eyes “I didn’t mean… you know what I mean. She’s like this science nerd gay genius - not that you’re a nerd or… or gay…” she hopes a giant meteor threatens to hit Earth soon, because she could really use a way out right now. 

“Oh no, I’m definitely both” Lena confirms, as they driver stops in front of the theatre. 

“WHAT?” Kara squeaks “You… I… I’d never think you’re a… nerd.” 

“It’s not a bad word, you know?” Lena points out, tilting her head. 

“Not at all” Kara hurries to confirm, nodding furiously “Sometimes I-I think I may be a bit of a nerd myself.” 

The driver opens the door for them, and they’re escorted to their table. 

\- - - 

There’s not a single person in the room who’s not staring at them. Kara can feel the heavy gaze of an older lady burning her back, and wonders if she’s truly the only one with heat vision. 

“Is it me, or is everybody looking at us?” Kara can’t help asking, and Lena finds her candour endearing. 

“I have to apologise for that. Most people attending this theatre know my family personally and… let’s say they don’t particularly like us, although they need us.” At Kara’s puzzled look, she continues: “At a certain level, business is done within a very small circle. This circle. L-corp is still a powerful player in a very small arena.” The blonde girl nods, only vaguely grasping what it can mean to walk in a room fully knowing no one is happy to see you there. 

“Is that why you asked me to come?“ 

“Not only, but I have to say it’s nice to be around someone who doesn’t hate me. I hope you don’t mind.” Lena takes a sip of wine, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “I really love ballet, but coming here alone has been taking all the fun out of it.” There’s a slanted smile, a bitterness in her voice that Kara wants to wipe away. 

“That sucks” Kara blurts, outright insulted by the thought that someone could give up on something they love because they are being… bullied! That’s what this is! “You’re being bullied! These people are just… horrible… jerk-people!” 

Lena giggles at her frown, and suspect if she could, Kara would walk up to every single table telling them _that’s not very nice of you, sir!_

“That’s surprisingly sweet, thank you, Ka-” 

“Ladies, gentlemen” the maître interrupts her and everybody else, his voice louder than his position should allow. “I will have to ask you to leave the room right now. It seems there’s a bomb in the theatre. There’s a timer set for fifteen minutes, so please make your way out while we call the bomb squad.” He then leaves the room, and it’s suddenly clear the whole staff’s already left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it turns out Kara is actually on a date with Lena, but her Supergirl is showing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (No Sanvers here move along nothing to see please be patient it's coming)

There’s a moment of silence in the restaurant, that feels eternal. 

An older gentleman in spectacles is the first one to stand up and run towards the exit, not caring much for the younger woman at the table with him. Everybody else follows a split second later. Lena and Kara look at each other, and the CEO mouths “I’m so sorry.” She almost forgets she needs to get up and leave, crushed by the guilt of putting Kara Danvers, the last good person on Earth, in such danger.

“Lena, you need to leave” Kara stands up, and takes her by the hand. The exit is crammed with people, someone fell and is being trampled over. “Shit” she adds.

“ _We_ need to leave” Lena objects.

“We still have over ten minutes, I’m going to check if there’s another exit."

Kara leaves before Lena can tell her that no, there is no other exit. She knows the theatre, and so do all these people rushing out. She knows it’s a competition, and the prize is staying alive. And now she's lost sight of her. Kara has disappeared, and Lena feels the weight of all of her mistakes coming back at once. How could she think she could have a friend and not have to pay for it? 

The sound of a crashed window makes her snap out of her apathy, when Supergirl bursts through the window, flying straight through the restaurant and into the stall sections. Less than a minute later she’s flying back, holding the explosive device. Lena watches, still, and soon enough she can hear the explosion in the distance, a red glare lightening the sky for a second. Supergirl flies back in, standing in the frame of the shattered window, and looks furious.

“Everybody stop!” she screams “Get away from the exit!” 

Tentatively, the people further from the door take a few steps back, and soon enough they are pushed by whoever is in front of them.

“Stop it! STOP!” she cries out “Think for a second about the people you’re trampling on, for God’s sake!” The room falls silent, full of shocked, incredibly wealthy middle aged people. Lena stares at her too, and somehow feels attacked. 

“Is this about the accident, or about our business?” she asks, pointedly “It’s easy to judge when you don’t know what it takes to do something that will truly change the world." 

“Le- Miss Luthor, I didn’t mean…” Kara tries to explain.

“Thank you, Supergirl. Today, you saved us all. But we can’t be all superheroes, and that doesn’t necessarily mean we're evil.” 

Kara takes a few steps, until she can talk to Lena without the whole room hearing them.

“Why are you defending them?” she whispers.

“Because I’m one of them” she says, holding her head high.

Kara’s expression softens, and she shakes her head “Maybe, but you’re nothing like them."

“I’m sure your help is needed somewhere else, Supergirl” Lena decides, and Kara thinks this is not a conversation she wants to have as National City’s superhero. It’s a talk to have between friends. She leaps to the window, and comes back jogging behind Lena.

“Hey, I-“ she can’t quite finish her sentence, as she’s pulled in a full body hug by a shaking Lena. “You’re ok” she breathes out “Kara, I’m so sorry. So, so sorry."

“Miss- Lena, it’s ok. I’m ok.” 

Kara feels her body releasing the tension from the flight into the woman’s embrace, until Lena finally releases her, and recomposes herself.

“I’m afraid the performance will be canceled for tonight” she apologises.

“Let’s go for a walk, I think we could both use some fresh air.”

\- - -

“You seem worried” Kara notices. Lena has slipped an arm under hers, and they have settled on a slow paced walk, comfortably silent.

“Sorry, I’m being awfully quiet.” Lena replies “What a terrible host I am."

“If you feel like being quiet, we can be quiet” Kara smiles “but if you’d like to talk, I’m here” she feels a hand squeezing her arm, and watches every defence in Lena Luthor, CEO, falling at once.

“It’s about something Supergirl said. About people like me trampling over everybody else."

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it like that."

“Maybe. But it hit close to home. When you lead a corporation like L-corp, you’re responsible for a lot of lives. Supergirl saves lives. I can end them. I close a facility in Nevada, two hundred people are left unemployed. One of my labs pours some waste in a river without me knowing, a whole town is left without water. If I-"

“Lena” Kara stops, and looks at her, red rimmed eyes looking back, begging for words that will make her believe she is not a terrible person after all. “You can’t change the world without taking risks. Your heart is in the right place, and you _will_ leave a better planet than the one you found."

And she knows - _she knows -_ how if feels to think you’re never doing quite enough with the power you’ve been given.

“Sometimes you just can’t save everybody” it’s a hard truth to swallow, but she learnt it the hard way “We can only try."

Lena nods, and whispers: “I’m trying, I’m... really trying."

“I know” Kara says, and pulls a stray hair that fell from Lena’s updo behind her ear. And she looks so beautiful, she thinks, and _soft,_ and she’s hurting so much Kara feels her stomach turn. Lena lets out a short laugh, and tries to find her confident business persona again. 

“I guess our evening is officially ruined now” she says, looking away.

Kara hates how defeated she looks. Nothing that happened tonight was her fault, and she will not make the evening end like this. 

“There’s a cinema just round the corner” Kara remembers “I know for a fact they’re screening a children's animated movie, although I refuse to tell you why I know that. What do you say?” Her hopeful smile would convince anyone, but Lena frowns - she hasn't watched a cartoon since… well she's actually never watched one in her life, if she’s honest. “Pleeeease, my feet are killing me” Kara begs, pouting, and all Lena can say is: “Of course."

\- - -

The cinema is empty. They sit right in the middle, in what Kara assures is the best spot. They take off their shoes and share a bucket of pop corn. It takes ten minutes for Lena to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder, and fifteen for Kara to intertwine their fingers. Twenty minutes in, the pop corn is gone and their hair is down. One hour later they’re cry-laughing at a wolves pack crossing a lake in the shape of a submarine.

“These movies never fail to cheer me up” Kara says, and her childlike wonder fills Lena’s heart with something she’s never quite felt before. “What?” Kara asks, catching the CEO looking at her.

“Nothing. I think I envy you a little. You seem so carefree."

“I have responsibilities too” Kara points out “Maybe not like you, but some are pretty stressful. I decide to not let them make me broody all the time” she nods, satisfied, knowing fully well sometimes she struggles with it too. 

“You think I’m broody all the time” Lena states.

“No, that’s not- you take everything personally, you know that? It’s not always about you, Miss Lena Luthor.” It’s the first time Kara uses her full name to sass the CEO, and she feels like their friendship just upgraded a little.

“Oh, wow” Lena pretends to be outraged “that’s news to me.”

Kara smiles, smug, and Lena thinks it’s a tad too cute for her own good. She absent-mindedly bites her lip, and Kara can’t help but stare at it. She can’t quite tell what this new feeling in her stomach is, the closest thing she can think of is being sick, if being sick could be pleasant. She frowns, confused.

Lena picks up on it, immediately: she’s seen that before. She’s seen the straight girl going cold on her, she’s lost friends that way before, back when she still thought she could have some.

“I’m sorry” she mutters.

“F-for what?” Kara asks, puzzled.

“I… let’s just watch the movie, shall we?” Lena smiles, but Kara has learnt to tell when it’s real and when it’s empty. She watches Lena puling her hair up again, and sitting up straight, eyes locked on the screen.

“Lena, what’s happening? Did I say something wrong?"

“No” she says, hurriedly, and then more gently “No, I… I don’t want things to get confusing. Between us.” Something clicks in Kara's brain, something that finally puts the word _soft_ in the context she somehow missed so far, and now she can’t really ignore it anymore.

“Are you? Confused, I mean?” She asks. Lena doesn’t reply, but her expression changes a little - her lips twich, and she blinks, taken by surprise. Kara’s voice shakes a little, but she continues: “Cause I’ve been feeling pretty confused lately, and if you are, like, as confused as I am, maybe it’s not a bad thing, you know?"

Lena looks at her, frowning, unwilling to let her hopes up. “I’m not sure… I’m not sure what we’re talking about anymore” she admits.

“I…” Kara takes a deep breath, and places a chaste kiss on Lena's lips. "This. This is what I'm talking about."

And Kara thinks there’s nothing more beautiful than Lena Luthor surprised by her own smile, sheepishly looking down to check she’s still on Earth.

\- - -

_Oh boy._

It’s all Kara thinks when Lena kisses her. It’s not soft, at first. It’s urgent and terrifying, like diving head first into cold water. She needs to hold on to something, and thankfully her hands find the armrest between them. Then, once Lena's smile fades into hers, and Kara can  _feel_ again, then  _oh boy._   

And it doesn't help that Lena adjusts her position, without breaking their kiss, and brings a hand to Kara’s jaw, holding her, keeping her steady. Anchored. It doesn't help that the movie is coming to an end, gifting them with a rather epic, violin-filled soundtrack. And what most certainly does _not_ help, Kara thinks, is the tuck she feels on her lower lip, because apparently biting is a thing Lena Luthor does, and-

_CRACK._

Kara’s eyes flip open and she almost jumps back. Her hand is holding a piece of the armrest she accidentally crushed in her fist. Lena’s eyes open slowly, frowning at the lack of contact. Kara somehow manages to put the wood back together, and hopes the dark will do the rest. The look on her face is of sheer panic.

"Oh my God” she breathes out. She can’t move.

“Uh-oh” Lena murmurs, a resigned sadness taking over her features “I know that look."

“W-what look? I… there’s no look!"

“You look petrified. Let me guess, first time kissing a girl?"

“W-well yeah but that’s not…"

“Kara - she stops her - please, spare me” Lena puts her shoes back on, flips her hair on the side to check if her earrings are still in place.

“It’s not-" Kara tries to explain, but she can’t. She can’t say that she damaged someone’s property because a pretty girl kissed her. Moreover, she can’t explain why she can, in fact, reduce a piece of solid wood to splinters. So she lies. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I… I don’t think I can do this."

Lena’s forced smile turns into a grimace, as she tries to hide her disappointment. Kara tries her best to come up with the word that will make Lena feel better, but all she comes up with is a rushed “I have to go.” As she stands up, she adds “Lena I’m so sorry”, but all she’s given is a raised hand, and Lena not looking at her. Kara could swear she’s crying.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lena is pissed off, Kara comes out, Alex comes out, Eliza is slightly misguided, and Maggie's a precious smol protective senior gay. Also Thanksgiving.

When Supergirl flies in through her window, Alex has just closed the door behind her, saying goodbye to her guest. 

“Was that Kate?” Kara ask.   
  
“Maggie” Alex replies. 

“…Maggie?“   
  
“Yeah, why?”   
  
“I don’t know, don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate? You two are crazy about each other, and you have a girlfriend.“   
  
“We’re friends.”   
  
“Friends who eyefuck every time they’re in the same room!“ 

“So? Do you think we can’t hold ourselves back? Kara, I really like Kate. I would never do anything to ruin what we have." 

“What if you think you can, but you can’t, and someone ends up getting hurt?” Kara blurts out, her fists tight enough for Alex to tell something is bothering her.  
  
“Is this about Maggie or…?” she asks, sweetly.   
  
“Something happened today.” she admits. "I… I lost control.”   
  
Alex furrows her eyebrows, worried: “What do you mean you lost control, did you… hurt someone?“   
  
“No, God no. Thankfully, I didn’t. But it caught me completely unprepared, and I got scared.”   
  
“Do you know what triggered it? We can work on neutralising it first thing tomorrow.”   
  
Kara hesitates a little.   
  
“…I do know what it was.“   
  
“…ok, what was it?”   
  
Kara sighs. Alex raises her eyebrows. Kara pouts. Alex crosses her arms.   
  
“Come on, Kara.”   
  
“I kissed someone” she admits, shutting her eyes as if she was getting ready to be smacked on the head. Alex stares at her for longer than necessary, until she slowly repeats: “You kissed someone.“   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“And you… lost control.“   
  
“I squeezed an armrest in my hand and I cracked it” she says, deeply embarrassed "It was _so good_ though!”   
  
“I bet it was” Alex giggles “That’s never happened before. Wait a minute!” she comes to a sudden realisation, and Kara whispers a half-hearted “uh-oh.“   
  
“You were out with Lena Luthor last night!”   
  
Kara’s face reaches a new level of red, and she covers her it with both palms. But Alex leaves aside all playfulness soon enough, and quickly realises what that may mean.   
  
“You can’t let that happen again, Kara. She’s smart enough to put two and two together"   
  
“Yeah, she is” Kara confirms, proudly.   
  
“Oh God, you’re so smitten!” Alex jokes, pretending to find it disgusting.   
  
“I know!” Kara whines, stomping her feet “But what does this mean? That I can’t ever like someone _that_ much, or I will give away my identity?“   
  
Alex sighs. It’s unfair, she can clearly see it. “She’s a Luthor, Kara. Out of all people…”   
  
“But it’s her. Not James, nor Winn, or anyone who knows my identity. It’s her. What am I supposed to do, just be friends? How’s that working out for you?“   
Alex gives her a stern look, but she knows Kara’s right. She hates that she had to give up on Maggie, and if she could spare her little sister from that, she would. She can see how much the thought of losing Lena pains her.   
  
“Do you trust her?” she asks, reluctantly. Kara doesn’t need to think about it: “With my life.”   
  
Alex nods, and after some quiet thinking she simply says: “Then maybe you should tell her.”   
  
Kara’s jaw drops: “I should _what_?”   
  
“Oh come on, like you didn’t think about it.“   
  
“Of course I did. I’ve been wanting to tell her for weeks, if I’m being honest. But I’d never thought you’d be the one to suggest it.”   
  
“If I had one single chance to be with Maggie, I would do anything. _Anything_. But I can’t. You, though… you still have that chance. And she’s proven so many times that she’s on the right side. I don’t like the idea, but maybe it is a risk worth taking. For your happiness.”   
  
Kara feels her eyes filling up with tears.   
  
“Thank you, Alex” she lets out as she pulls her sister in a crushing hug.   
  
“K-Kara, ribs.”   
  
“Sorry, sorry!” she says as she jumps back, and wiggles in excitement.   
Alex has never seen her little sister so happy.   
  
\- - -   
  
L-Corp is almost desert. Richard, the poor security guy on duty on Thanksgiving day, stares puzzled at Kara walking past him: he knows she has free access to the building, but he’s also aware she is holding a _brick_. A solid, concrete brick. And the determined look on her face is not reassuring at all.   
  
Kara walks past the empty reception desk and the deserted corridors, and catches the lift to the 33rd floor. When she reaches Lena’s office, she just stomps inside, unannounced - and thankfully the door is open or she would walk through the finely decorated mahogany.   
  
Lena, glasses on the tip of her nose, barely acknowledges her, and keeps reading the insurance document she’s supposed to sign.   
  
“Miss Danvers.” She says, dryly, as she signs the document. She’s can’t deny she’s surprised to see her, but she hides it well.   
  
“Lena, I…” she huffs through her nose, and rests the brick on the desk “I need to talk to you.“   
  
“If you’re planning to kill me” she sneers, looking at the concrete slab “you’ll have to ask my mother first. She has priority.”   
  
“I don’t- Lena, please” she begs, and lays both palms on the table “This is very important.“   
  
Lena straightens up. She’s still hurt, but she can tell when Kara is serious, and she respects her enough to give her the attention she’s demanding.   
  
“Tell me.”   
  
“First of all, do you have security cameras in this room?“   
  


“Of course I do.”   
  
“I need you to turn them off.“   
  
Lena stares at her for a long moment, wondering if the blonde reporter is, in fact, there to kill her.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Please trust me?”   
  
And Lena cannot, she discovers, deny anything to that little pout Kara Danvers can pull off. She stands - she’s _regal,_ Kara thinks - and grabs the phone.   
  
“Richard? I’m going to turn off the security cameras. Everything is fine, I will turn them back on when I’m done. _Do not -_ she snaps, and Kara assumes the man has expressed some concerns - question my request, thank you.“   
She opens a panel on the wall, and pulls two switches down. She points at both cameras, so Kara can watch the red lights disappearing.   
  
“Thank you” Kara exhales, and she’s possibly never been so nervous in her entire life.   
  
“So” Lena urges “what’s so important that you need to tell me right now?” She’s trying to keep calm, but Kara can see the vein her neck twitching. She takes a deep breath.  
    
“So, yesterday, at the cinema-”   
  
“I’d really rather not talk about it” Lena cuts her off, irritated.   
  
“I lied to you.“   
  
“Yeah, I gathered that much, no need to remind me.”   
  
“No, I lied because I made you think the reason I… stopped was that I have a problem with you being a girl, and that’s not- that’s never been a problem.”   
  
Lena frowns, because she is not sure how this is supposed to make her feel any better.   
  
“The truth is" Kara continues “I got scared, because I’ve never lost control like that before. And I _need_ to be in control. I can’t just- pff.” She makes a vague motion with her hand, and Lena clenches her teeth, trying to mantain a stern expression despite the adorable girl mumbling in front of her.   
  
“I have this big- this BIG secret that - I’m not gonna lie - I’m _really_ scared to tell you, but I trust you and… Lena, I really can’t stop thinking about last night.” Kara blushes furiously, and Lena notices. She tries really hard to keep her frown, but the reporter is just… _so_ cute. “And how I want to kiss you again.”   
  
“How do I know you’re not going to freak out again?” Lena asks.  
     
“Pinky swear?” Kara tries, holding her little finger up “Please, give me another chance.”   
  
“Oh God” Lena can’t help letting out a short laugh “Ok, what’s this big secret?” She can’t imagine what Kara may possibly be hiding.   
  
The reporter grabs the brick, and steps closer to the CEO. They’re just an inch apart and Lena feels the proximity doing _something_ to her. Kara is about to close the distance between them, but stops to whispers against her lips: “Um, kiss me like you did last night?”   
  
It’s all it takes for Lena to lose the last shred of restrain: she kisses Kara, angrily - because she is still angry - both hands holding her face. And _this is nothing like last night_ , Kara thinks, _it’s_ _better_ , and- The sound of the brick exploding surprises them both. Lena takes a step back, and watches the dust pour out of the reporter’s fist.   
  
“Wow… That was fast.” Kara mumbles.   
  
“What- what’s happening?” Lena looks puzzled.   
  
“Please don’t be scared” Kara implores, and she’s already unbuttoning her shirt. Lena swallows, because really? That’s why she wanted the security cameras off?   
  
“Kara, maybe we should take things slowly, you know? I mean, I can’t say I wouldn’t love to, but we’ve literally just sta-“ the words die on her lips as she sees the familiar red S on the blue suit.   
  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you, and we can call it even, ok?” she smiles, but Lena is staring. Her eyes are going from Kara’s chest to her eyes and then back.   
  
“You’re… Supergirl.” she finally says.   
  
“Yes. When you kissed me last night I accidentally broke the seat. I thought you would realise who I really am, and I got scared. I thought I couldn’t risk it, but then I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much I hurt you and how I don’t want to _not kiss_ you ever again… so, yeah.”   
  
Lena takes a minute to put her thoughts together, remembering every time Supergirl saved her, and when she was rude to her for no reason despite that. She thinks about the kiss they shared the night before, and how her she didn’t even notice the damage she’d made, because she thought she knew the reason she run away. She always thinks she _knows_. And this time she was so wrong.   
  
“Does this… happen every time you kiss someone?” she asks.   
  
Kara blushes a little: “No, actually. I… I guess I’ve never felt quite like this before.“   
  
And Lena smiles, satisfied.   
  
“Kara” she says, stepping back into her personal space “hold on to something cheap, will you?” Kara’s eyes widen, and Lord help her she’s going to break something else.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Oh my god, I’m going to be late for Thanksgiving lunch!” Kara suddenly realises.   
  
The toll is a steel trash bin reduced to a crumpled mass of metal, a dent in the desk, a smashed chair, and Lena’s lipstick smeared all over her lips. The CEO looks at the mess in her office, thankful there’s no one around she needs to explain it to.  
  
“Surely you can fly there fast enough?” she purrs, and gently pulls Kara’s open shirt. And just like that, the table lamp is gone too.   
  
“I-I really have to go now” Kara stutters, slightly unconvincingly.   
  
Lena reluctantly lets her go, allowing her to adjust her clothes. She offers her a wet wipe to clean her face, and then checks herself on her pocket mirror.   
  
“I know, family is important.” Lena’s voice is understanding, yet with a hint of sadness.   
  
“I’ll see you later, I promise” Kara says, placing a soft kiss on her cheek that, more than anything else, makes Lena giddy. She nods, and waves as the reporter leaves her office.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Where have you been?” Alex pulls her through the door “Eliza’s turkey is waiting for some heat vision and she’s getting nervous. And I need her to be very relaxed today.”   
  
“I did it” Kara whispers “I told her.“   
  
“Oh my God, how did it go?”   
  
“Very well” Kara admits, blushing a little, and smiling like she’s just received the Pulitzer.   
  
“Kara, thank God you’re here!” Eliza interrupts them “I need you to heat up the Turkey before Alex’s friend arrives.”   
  
“Of course” Kara had completely forgotten about Maggie “I’m on it.“   
  
As Kara quickly walks toward the huge roasted bird sitting on the counter, Winn and James stand up from the sofa to watch the magic of this Danvers Thanksgiving tradition. Alex takes the chance to pull Eliza on the side. She takes a slightly too large sip of wine, and says: "Mom, hm, there’s something I need to tell you.”   
  
“Sure, dear” Eliza gives her full attention “Tell me.“   
  
“Um, right” Alex mumbles “I was planning to mention this when we say what we’re grateful for, but then I thought it may a bit awkward to come out in front of everybody and-”   
  
“Come out? Again?” Eliza asks, exasperated “First the DEO, then Cadmus…. what is it now, Alex?“   
  
Alex panics a little: “J-just… come out. You know, how people sometimes come out, and it generally means one thing… that’s exactly the thing this means.”   
Elisa takes a second to adjust.   
  
“You… You’re gay?“   
  
Alex swallows, and nods, expectantly.   
  
“Oh Jesus thank you” Eliza exhales “I thought you had another government agency secret to tell me, I don’t think I can take any more of those.”   
  
“So… this is good, we’re good?”   
  
“Alex, of course it is!” Eliza gives her a hug, and Alex breathes again. “I love you, Alexandra. And I’m proud of you. And I always thought you liked flannel shirts a tad too much.“   
  
“And there it is” Alex chuckles, and pats her mother on the back.   
The doorbell rings. “That’s Maggie” Alex explains, as she rushes to open the door under Eliza’s watchful eye.   
  
\- - -   
  
The lunch is unexpectedly pleasant. Eliza seems to be charmed by James’ soft voice, Alex steals Winn’s drink at least three times before Maggie calls her out on it, and Kara makes sure everybody is constantly fed. She can’t believe they reach the end of the meal without any major fight.   
  
She’s in the kitchen, talking to Eliza about her latest piece, when she notices that, on the other side of the room, James and Winn are listening very carefully to whatever Alex is saying. She shouldn’t, but she has a hunch about it, so she checks with her super hearing.   
  
And she can hear Alex nervously coming out, and them being the supportive friends she expects them to be. She then uses her x-ray vision - because at this point, why not? - and realises that Maggie is secretly holding her hand, and rubbing a thumb on her skin to calm her down.   
  
“So… Alex had some news.” Eliza mentions, watching the group with Kara.   
  
“She told you, mh?” Kara says, not surprised one bit “I’m so happy for her. She’s so much more herself these days.“   
  
“And her girlfriend seems to be pretty amazing.”   
  
“Oh, she told you about that too?“   
  
“I mean, she didn’t need to, a mother knows.”   
  
The next thing they know Winn is jumping forward to hug Alex, while she’s holding her hands up, trying to keep her drink steady.   
  
“Winn is the little brother you both deserve” Eliza jokes, and Kara nods.   
  
\- - -   
  
It’s mid afternoon when Winn gives up on his last slice of pie, while Kara could still eat another dozen, but decides to pack them up in tupperwares. James is in a food coma, Maggie volunteered to do the washing up, and Eliza is drying the dishes.   
  
“Who are these for?” Alex asks, watching Kara prepare two separate sets of food.   
  
“Well, one is for J’onn, of course. And the other one…" She doesn’t need to finish, because Alex knows. “Do you want to get one for Kate?“   
  
“She’s not going to be back until next week, but thanks” she smiles.   
  
“Eliza seems to be bonding with Maggie” Kara comments, watching the two women chatting.   
  
“Maggie has a way with people. I wonder what they’re talking about…”   
  
“They’re probably talking about you” Kara comments, and Alex takes another sip of wine.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Alex seems to be very fond of you” Eliza comments, almost casually. She’s a bit tipsy by now, and Maggie is really doing her best to make a good impression on the Danvers family, given she’s broken their firstborn’s heart and Kara seems to still be holding a little bit of a grudge. She can’t quite pinpoint why, but she can feel some sort of hostile energy coming off Alex’s little sister.   
  
“I’m glad to hear that, I like to think we get along.“   
  
Eliza giggles, and jokingly pushes an elbow against her arm.   
  
“I’ve never seen my daughter so… happy, so at ease. And Winn has been such a good influence on her, but I think it’s mostly because of you.”   
  
“Oh" Maggie blinks, uncertain “that’s… too nice, Mrs Danvers, but I-”   
  
“Call me Eliza” she corrects her “Look, I haven’t always been the best mother to Alex. I’ve always had high expectation for her, and sometimes I think it took her so long to come to terms with her sexuality because she thought being gay would somehow… disappoint me.“   
  
“Well, does it?” Maggie says, suddenly protective.   
  
“Not at all!” Eliza jumps to reassure her, and is glad to see the flash of confrontation in Maggie’s eyes, how protective she is of her daughter “I guess what I want to say is that, at least in this matter, I want to be the most supportive parent I can. I want to be there for her. I’m going to join PFLAG, I’m going to pride even if she’s not planning to, and I want to let you know that you’re most welcomed in this family.”   
  
“Me?” Maggie frowns.   
  
“Yes, of course. I mean, Alex didn’t tell me anything about it, but I can see the way you two look at each other, and she’s been talking so much about you in the past few weeks. I just didn’t put two and two together before. And if Alex chose you, I trust you must be pretty special.“   
  
“Mrs Danvers… Eliza. We’re not-”   
  
“Don’t worry, I get it" Eliza shushes her, with a conspiring tone “you’ve just started dating, the guys don’t know about it, it’s ok. I won’t say a word. But you know, when you are ready to go official… you know where I stand.”   
  
“Oooooofffff” James stands up, while the TV shows the news. An armed robbery is happening two blocks down the road, and he quickly regains lucidity “Kara.“ Kara notices too, and is about to rip off her shirt, when Alex stops her. “Maggie is here.” she whispers.   
“Oh, shoot.” Kara mumbles frustrated.   
  
They both almost forget that Maggie is a detective, so when they notice she’s quickly putting her jacket on and checking her gun, they look more surprised than they should.   
  
“I’m sorry to leave in such a hurry, but I’m the closest officer” she explains “gotta go. Alex, talk later?” she adds, and gives her an eloquent look.   
  
“I’m coming with you.”   
  
“There’s no need” Maggie objects “You should stay with your family.“   
  
\- - -   
  
When Maggie reaches the crime scene, Supergirl is almost done tying the three robbers around a street lamp. They’re all passed out.   
  
“They’re all yours, detective” Supergirl says, dryly.   
  
“Thank you” Maggie replies, and puts her gun away “didn’t think you’d be here so fast.”   
  
“I was in the area.“   
  
“Yeah, same.” Maggie squints at her, suspiciously. “Was there anyone else?”   
  
“No” Supergirl almost hisses.   
  
Maggie wants to asks why she’s being so defensive, but decides it’s not worth the hassle. Superheroes can have a bad day too. Kara is about to fly away, but suddenly changes her mind.   
  
“I didn’t let anyone slip away, unlike you.”   
  
Maggie stops in her tracks, confused.   
  
“Ah, excuse me?” she doesn’t appreciate a half-civilian criticising her work. Kara takes a few steps towards the detective, and finally confronts her.   
  
“Alex didn’t deserve that.“   
  
The statement leaves Maggie stunned, but she tries to hide it as well as she can.   
  
“I see you two are closer than I thought” she comments, arms crossed “but this is none of your business. We’re fine.”   
  
“She’s not fine. She is still in love with you. Why couldn’t you give her a chance? I know you have feelings for her!“   
  
“And how is that? Another one of your superpowers?” she sneers, starting to feel a little more than upset.   
  
“Is it not true?”   
  
Maggie looks away, unwilling to lie. And Kara presses some more: “You made her feel like she was not enough for you, and she could never be. She’s already felt like that her whole life because of me, and now-”   
  
Kara stops, seeing Maggie’s eyes changing. She realised something. The detective steps closer, so she can keep her voice down, and almost whispers: “Kara, mh? Now it makes sense.“   
  
“W-what? Pff, no!” she stutters, but Maggie remains unconvinced.   
  
“Listen up, kid” Maggie says “Alex _is_ enough. She doesn’t need me to tell her that. She needs to stop comparing herself with someone who has an incredible head start on almost anything in life, and even more, she needs the people who love her to stop fucking doing that too.”   
  
“B-but-“ Kara tries to object, but Maggie doesn’t let her.   
  
“No, now you let me talk. Alex isn’t just enough, she is _perfect,_ ok? Just the way she is. She doesn’t need to prove anything to you, or her mother, or anyone else. And if you think she needs a relationship to feel like she’s enough, you’re really underestimating her.”   
  
Kara tries to look for a sharp comeback, but finds none. In fact, she can’t even talk. She’s been blaming Maggie for Alex’s insecurities, without seeing how deeply they were rooted in their own shared childhood.   
  
“Y-you… you’re the one who broke her heart!” she manages to string together, unconvincingly, but Maggie sees right through her. The blame game is not working anymore.   
  
“Listen, Kara…"   
  
“No, I… I need to go” Supergirl says, hurriedly, and raises her fists to the sky to fly away. To find some time to think.   
  
Only she can’t.   
  
She jumps a little, and lands back on her heels, confused. She looks back to check if the detective’s noticed, and to her disappointment she most definitely has. She tries again, with more conviction. Nothing.   
  
“Oh shit, I broke Supergirl.” Maggie whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everyone's a little worried but then fluff.

Alex has driven a very anxious Kara to the DEO, and they are now running a bunch of tests. All the vitals are normal, and the Geiger counter is not detecting any kryptonite in the proximity. 

“I don’t understand! I most definitely didn’t solar flare… One minute I was fine, and the next thing I know I’m… human."

“Kara, it’s fine, it’s happened before. We’ll find what it is. I’ll take this chance to run some blood tests.” Alex tries to reassure her, but she’s worried too. “How are you feeling?"

“I’m feeling… normal, I guess. I’m just really anxious my powers won’t come back this time.” She pauses “Or they will come back when I’m not expecting them."

Alex smiles, smug: “Thinking about Lena?"

“Well…” Kara smile grows so big, Alex thinks she may need sunglasses. 

“Ok, let’s try again.” Alex offers Kara a steel bar, and she grabs it with both hands, trying to twist it. Nothing. Her heart rate increases a little, but nothing noteworthy.

“Keep going” Alex encourages her, but she’s not even sure what she’s looking for. Until it happens. The bar bends like young wood in Kara’s hands, her face lighting up for a second.

“Guys!” Winn runs towards them holding a tablet.

“Kara got her powers back!” Alex says, triumphantly.

“That’s _very_ interesting. I have analysed the patterns of radio signals, digital signals and every frequency in a 20 miles radius. I couldn’t notice anything major until a minute ago, when one frequency clearly disappeared."

“So you think that frequency and Kara’s loss of powers are connected?"

“I would put my money on it."

“Where does it come from?” Alex asks, ready to lead a squad to destroy whatever it is that’s producing the signal.

“I can’t tell now, the signal is off. But if it ever comes back we’re going to be able to find the source."

“And in the meantime?” Kara asks, pulling the electrodes from the ECG from her skin.

“In the meantime you’re staying put” J’onn thunders, entering the room. "We can’t risk you losing your powers while you’re flying, or fighting. We will act as if you’ve solar flared until we find the source of this signal."

“Right, ok” Kara suspects a couple of days off won’t be that bad “Oh my God, what time is it?"

“Half past ten, why?” Alex asks, confused.

“I need you to drive me somewhere, right now!"

\- - -

“It’s so late” Kara whines when they park in front of the L-corp headquarters “She’s probably thinking I forgot."

“Or that you have more important things to do. She knows you’re Supergirl now, I’m sure she’ll understand” Alex squeezes her hand, seeing how much she cares for Lena.

“The light in her office is still on” Kara notes, partially relieved, but mainly sad at the thought that Lena is still working, at almost midnight on Thanksgiving day.

“Don’t destroy the building” Alex jokes “Should I come pick you up?"

“I…” Kara hesitates “I’ll get a taxi. I don’t want to keep you up."

“I see” Alex winks, and Kara glares at her while she drives away.

\- - -

Lena is sitting at her desk, an almost empty bottle of red next to her. Her lipstick's ended up on the glass, and her lips are now pale in the dim light of her office. Kara leans against the door frame, watching the CEO push her glasses up a little, and flip her hair on one side. Stretch her neck, absentmindedly, and take another sip of wine.

“Hey” Kara says, softly “still working?"

Lena looks up, and drops her pen. She stands up, and almost runs towards Kara. “Oh my God, you’re here” she says “you’re ok.” She stops a couple of steps away, looking at the reporter, who’s now smiling.

“Were you… worried about me?” she crinkles her nose, and touches the rim of her glasses.

“I was” Lena admits, an almost indiscernible slur in her words “You’re Supergirl, aren't you? You’re constantly in the line of fire, taking bullets, flying into space…"

“Technically I fly within our atmosphere” Kara corrects her, amused “Lena, are you… drunk?"

Lena makes a vague gestures that Kara takes as a sound _yes,_ and steps closer to the reporter. 

“Want to grab something more resistant?” Lena purrs, noticing the box Kara is holding.

“Uh, yes, but also, on this matter: I got you some food. Have you eaten?"

Lena rolls her eyes, and can’t hold back a smile, because of course Kara Danvers brought her leftovers. She shakes her head, unable to stop staring at the reporter in utter adoration.

Kara holds up a large tupperware: “I got you the whole thing: turkey, mash, baked carrots, cranberry sauce, and…" she pulls out a smaller container "pecan pie, for dessert. I have roasted the turkey with my own two eyes."

Lena bites her lower lip, and gently takes the containers from her hands. “Thank you, Kara. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s done for me in a very long time."

She places it on her desk, and playfully wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. Her fingers brushing against her nape make the reporter wince a little, and when she starts playing with her hair, her eyes shut close. And Lena is used to power, but _this_ , this is different. This is pure surrender, yet she’s the one left feeling powerless.

“You are very beautiful, Kara Danvers” she says, taking her glasses off before kissing her. The taste of Malbec hits Kara’s tongue, but it’s only a moment before the stinging tannin leaves place for the red berries that, Kara has learnt, are Lena's very own taste.

It’s soft and full of purpose, deliberate - and Kara wonders how many ways there are to kiss a girl, because Lena seems to always find a new one. Her hands instinctively go to the rim of her glasses, but find none, so she settles for Lena’s jaw, careful not to clench or squeeze.

“You seem awfully stiff.” Lena whispers against her lips.

“Just trying not to kill you” Kara breathes out, brushing her thumb on her cheek “I’m scared of losing control."

“That’s not always a bad thing."

“It is if I do."

Lena nods, understanding, and takes a step back. 

“Well, I haven’t eaten anything since this morning, how about we do justice to all this food?” she changes topic, and successfully, because Kara’s jaw drops.

“This morning?? That’s… unacceptable!” she protests “You work too much, and don’t look after yourself enough.” Her face is in pure outrage “this needs to change.” She’s so upset, she stomps her way towards the desk, grabbing Lena by the hand.  “Sit” she orders, pointing at the chair.

Lena looks amused, and raises an eyebrow. 

“I said sit” Kara repeats, and Lena obeys, but unnecessarily slowly, and without breaking eye contact - as to say:  _I’m doing what you’re telling me, but let’s not make a habit of it._

The reporter opens the container and quickly heats up the food with her heat vision, under Lena’s stunned gaze.

“Wow” she lets out, and Kara pulls a smug face.

“Now eat” she instructs “or I’ll feed you."

“That’s not happening” Lena scoffs, grabbing the fork. She pokes a piece of turkey, and brings it to her mouth with a defiant look that only lasts a split second. “Oh my God, this is so good” she admits, looking at Kara with a mixture of defeat and gratefulness.

“I’ll tell Eliza you send your compliments.”

\- - -

“It’s getting really late” Kara yawns, and stretches her arms above her head. It’s past one in the morning, and she needs to work tomorrow. “I should go home."

“Thank you for the food” Lena’s sobered up “Want to take the elevator or do you prefer the balcony?"

Kara remembers there’s something out there that could turn her powers off any time, and furrows her eyebrows.

“I’ll take the elevator.”

“I’ll walk you” Lena offers, while putting the empty containers away.

“Are you not going home?” Kara asks, almost knowing the answer.

“I have a lot of work to do… my insomnia helps though.” she smiles through her tiredness, which is now evident.

“Why don’t you come with me?” the words are out of Kara’s mouth before she can think about the implications of her proposal. Lena’s wide eyes tell her she maybe went a bit too far, so she adds “I mean, just… to sleep. I’ll make you camomile tea and you can have the bed, I’ll take the sofa.” She fidgets with the hem of her skirt, nervously “I've had a bit of a rough day, I would really like to have you around."

Lena relaxes, and wraps her arms around her own stomach. Kara’s honesty makes her feel almost naked. She's thought about spending the night with her, but she’d never find the courage to ask. To make herself so vulnerable to a rejection. 

“Nevermind” Kara says, putting her glasses back on “I crossed a line, I’m s-"

“I’d love to.” Lena hurries to say.

Kara smiles, relieved, and adds: “I got cookies too!"

“I cannot eat another bite” Lena protests, and follows her happily to the door.

\- - -

The bright yellow mug has a childish drawing of a lion on the side. Lena watches the steam rising, waiting for Kara to find her something to sleep in. She walks out of her room with a couple of options.

“Mh, pjs or t-shirt? I’m not sure how cold you are during the night, how do you normally sleep?"

“Naked” Lena answers, with the straightest face, and takes a sip.

“R-right, nevermind then” Kara blushes, and turns on her heels.

“A t-shirt will do” Lena teases, chuckling lightly. Before she knows it, the white top Kara was holding hits her right in the face, and she almost spills her drink.

“There you are” Kara says, laughing.

“I'm calling my lawyer” she tilts her head, pretending to be upset, but the cheeky look on Kara’s face tells her the threat was completely ineffective.

\- - -

Kara’s changed into her pj’s, and is picking some bedsheets for the sofa, when Lena comes back from the bathroom.

“Thanks for the shower” she says “I really needed to get that makeup off.” 

“No pro-“ Kara’s voice dies in her throat when she sees her standing at the door, hair down, her eyes reddened by a slightly too forceful rubbing. The oversized t-shirt is almost longer than the dress she was wearing, but with the way it lands softly on her body it’s somehow more revealing. She swallows, and tries to end the sentence: “-blem."

“I’m sorry, I must look terrible” she looks away, and crosses her arms on her chest.

“N-no, nope, not at all” Kara can hear herself stuttering. She stares back into the drawer, trying to pick a damn set of bedsheets, but all she’s doing is shuffling them around. Until she feels a hand on hers, and Lena kneeling close to her.

“You’re not really sleeping on the sofa, are you?” 

She turns - too quickly to pretend she’s cool and collected - to find a pair of eyes that maybe want to be condescending, but come off a little imploring.

“Come on” Lena pulls her up by the hand, and guides her to the bed “we’ll sleep, that’s all. Just... stay."

And Kara really doesn’t need any convincing.

\- - -

It’s 5am when Lena wakes up, Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist. She’s normally wide awake at this time of the morning, but today her eyelids are so heavy she has to fight to open them. She feels the warmth of another body against hers, and for a moment she doesn’t remember where she is. 

She shuffles slightly, looking for her phone to check the time. Kara sniffles when she feels her moving, and readjusts her position in her sleep. A hand slides under Lena’s t-shirt, and rests flat on her stomach, while Kara buries her nose deeper in her hair with a content sigh.

Lena feels like the effort she’s making to stay awake is almost inhuman, but she manages long enough to text her assistant: _Please cancel all my appointments for today. Thank you._

_\- - -_

The sound of the alarm clock makes them both groan. Lena opens one eye only, while Kara leans against her to reach the bedside table and turn the alarm off. The contact almost renders her breathless.

Kara’s arm falls heavily on the mattress, as she pushes her forehead against Lena’s back. “Let’s go, little spoon” she teases, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

“Five more minutes.” Lena whines, to Kara’s surprise.

“I thought you suffered from insomnia.”

Lena turns to face her, nesting in her arms, and sleepily mumbles: “Yeah, me too."

\- - -

Kara hates leaving her bed on a regular day, but today she has to resort to all her willpower to rip herself off the warmth of Lena’s hug and finally stumble into the kitchen to make breakfast. And the woman didn’t make it any easier, clinging on to her waist in her sleep, mumbling the cutest little nothings, including a shocking _I took the whole day off, babe._

And truth be told, she looks like she needs one. 

“You’d think the girl hasn’t slept in months” Kara whispers to her toaster, before calling herself out “...and I’m talking to my kitchen appliances. Great."

There’s one thing Kara has mastered over the years, at the expenses of any other dish Earth had to offer, and that thing is: pancakes. She stacks a giant wobbling pile on a plate, and a still generous, yet human portion on another. She is about to bring it to her room when Lena appears in front of her, majestic even in her messy hair and crumpled t-shirt.

“Were you about to bring me breakfast in bed?” she asks, rubbing an eye. 

“Yes?” Kara says, almost guilty.

“You’re too much” Lena smiles indulgently, shaking her head.

“Is it not… ok?"

And Lena doesn’t answer, she just gets a bit closer, takes the plates from Kara’s hands and puts them back on the counter.

“You keep doing that…” Kara notes, a little confused as to why someone would postpone food, but the next thing she knows, Lena’s arms are wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. It takes a few seconds for her to understand what’s going on and reciprocate the hug. When she does, she feels Lena’s body relax into her arms, relieved.

“It’s been so long since anybody has made me feel at home” Lena admits, shyly.

That’s when Kara’s embrace becomes a little tighter, and suddenly she’s _holding_  Lena Luthor, CEO of a multi million corporation, who’s once shot a man in broad daylight, and escorted her entire family to jail.

Her hands slip under her t-shirt, feeling her skin, still warm from the long night sleep. Smooth. And Lena mirrors her movement, to feel closer, to feel _more._ It’s only coincidental that her nose rubs against Kara’s neck, breathing her scent in. It almost by accident that her lips brush just below her ear, and her name suddenly escapes Kara’s throat. But that’s how far chance goes, because the way her mouth is now trailing down her throat is nothing but deliberate, and surely her hands are not free from intention when they dip lower, feeling the muscles on Kara’s back. The blonde woman drops her head back and-

“ _Shoot!_ ” Kara blurts out, as her eyes shot a pair of heat rays towards the ceiling.

They’re both surprised by a flaky rain of plaster. Thankfully, she didn’t pierce a hole in the roof, that’d be much harder to explain to the neighbour, and even worst, would ruin breakfast. Lena hasn’t let go of her, and Kara can feel her body whimper. She thinks she might be terrified, but she soon realises Lena is laughing _._ It's a soft giggle, amusement mixed with nerves.

“It’s not funny” Kara says, unconvincingly, as she starts to chuckle too.

“It’s so cute” Lena notes “that you just can’t keep it together when I kiss you."

Kara frowns, offended. “D-don’t make fun of me, you… you...” she struggles to come up with a reasonably sharp, yet respectful insult, which only increases Lena’s delight.

Kara grabs her by the shoulders, and pushes her slightly so she can look in her eyes: “Do you understand how frustrating this is?” she says, exasperated.

Lena smiles, and tilts her head: "Of course I do."

“Do you, though? Because you don’t seem to care that much.” Kara frowns, aware that her words are coming out a bit whiny.

Lena suddenly turns serious, and as Kara looks away, she brings her back to her, gently cupping her face.

“Do you think I don’t… want you?” she asks, incredulous.

Kara shrugs. “I don’t know” she admits “you seem so unbothered, while I’m here literally _craving_ to touch you”. 

There’s a flash of hunger in the look Lena gives her when she hear her words, in the way her jaw clenches. A look of pure desire.

“I just don’t want you to feel bad about it.” she explains, finding her composure again "This is… this is very good. What we have. It feels new and precious and… beautiful. And of course I would like you to pin me against a wall, trust me, but if that means shaking the foundation of your house as well as those of my virginal innocence…"

Kara chuckles, and gives her the most diffident look she can pull off.

“What?” Lena asks, a flirty eyebrow raised in defiance.

“Virginal innocence?” Kara objects.

“What are you implying, Miss Danvers?” and the looks she gives the reporter is almost obscene. Kara shakes her head, sucking a breath in.

“Let’s have breakfast, before I seriously put your life in danger.” 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Maggie gets adopted.

_I’ve heard you will be given a medal today. Congratulations! I’m proud of you xxx Eliza_  

Maggie stares at the text, and sighs before calling Alex.

“Danvers."

Maggie's pointed tone leaves Alex slightly confused.

“Hey Maggie, what’s up?"

“Your mother just texted me, congratulating about the medal."

“Yeah, I told her. Is that not ok?” She’s still not sure where the boundaries between them are, but this seemed innocent enough.

“No, it’s ok” Maggie’s voice is sweeter now “but there’s something I forgot to tell you... Your mom thinks we’re dating."

There’s a long silence, then Alex finally says: “Yeah, I know."

“What do you mean _you know?_ Didn't you tell her it’s not true?"

“I… tried. She doesn’t believe me, she just keeps winking at me every time I tell her."

“This is ridiculous, Danvers” Maggie scoffs, benevolently “You have to stop it."

“Why?” Alex says, surprising herself as well as the detective.

“Because you do have a girlfriend? Who’s coming back on Tuesday? And because it’s not true!"

“Whatever, mom wants you to come over for Sunday lunch, you coming?"

“Danvers, I swear to God-"

“Don’t break her heart, Sawyer.” Alex cuts her off, and hangs up. 

Her phone lights up straight away, Maggie trying to call her back, but she lets it ring until the detective gets tired and texts her.

_I will wipe that little shit smile from your face with a punch as soon as I see you, Danvers._

Alex chuckles, satisfied, and texts back: _Tomorrow_,  _12pm, Kara’s place. Don’t be late. _

As much as she enjoys it, Maggie really doesn’t have time to bicker with her non-girlfried. The ceremony is starting in less than four hours, she has a ton of paperwork to finish and her uniform to pick up from the dry cleaner.

Not how she was planning to spend her Saturday. And yes, it is an honour to receive a Medal of Merit for saving a man from drowning, but no one’s going to be there for her, and she’s only going to receive more hateful glares than usual from her colleagues who think she progressed too fast and too easily for a mixed-race woman who defends aliens instead of killing them.

_It’s going to be delightful_ \- she thinks.

She even got a pitiful look from Alex when she explained her why she wasn’t really looking forward to it. Just _great._

\- - - 

There’s more people than Maggie expected at the ceremony. It happens only every half year, so 17 policemen are being awarded a medal today. Most of them are bringing their families, but since Supergirl will be awarding the officers, a small crowd of onlookers got there to see her too. Only it’s not Supergirl, but J’onn, who’s been filling up for her for the past few days, since she can’t risk flying.  

The policemen are standing at the back of the stage, Maggie disappearing on the far right, since they lined them up in alphabetical order. She’s a foot shorter than the second shortest officer, so she’s keeping her head up and her back even straighter than usual. She’s so nervous, she doesn’t even look at the crowd, but stares into the distance, trying not to miss her cue.

“I gotta say” Kara whispers to Alex “Maggie looks pretty good in full uniform."

Alex tilts her head in approval, and sighs a little. 

“Where are the others?” Alex asks, nervously.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Kara reassures her.

The mayor starts calling the officers, who, one by one, approach the front of the stage to shake Supergirl’s hand and get their well-deserved reward. 

Every single one of them gets an applause from the crowd, and some extra cheering from their families. Next to Maggie, there’s Casey Reynolds, 6 feet of muscles and white supremacism, awarded for shooting an alien in the back in front of three kids. He looks at her, a spiteful smile splitting his square face in two. 

"Who’s coming for you this time, Sawyer? Last time was just your little friend."

Maggie blinks slowly, trying to suppress the memory of the day she was promoted detective. Emily’s applause echoed in the room, no one else joined her. She was a real trooper though, and clapped longer than anybody else. She stood there, giving her all the support she needed.

He wants to poke her a bit more, but the policeman before him leaves his side and he prefers to savour the moment.

“Officer Casey Reynolds” the mayor calls, and the man’s chest swells with pride as a bunch of shaved-head guys cheer for him. One of them throws the little beer left in his plastic glass in the air, causing everyone around him to move away. The crowd mumbles a little, but no one does much to stop them.

“Hey, we’re here!” Winn finally reaches Alex, breathless.

“Did you find him?"

“Sure did! He’s with James, let’s push a little and get to the front row."

“Thank you” Alex hugs him, tight, and he squeaks a little.

“Easy, easy! Kara is not the only one with a lethal hug, apparently.” he says, and the happiness in his feature makes Alex’ sisterly heart swell.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer.” They hear, and hurry forward.

Maggie takes a deep breath. She’s the last one, and she heard the crowd's applause getting fainter with each medal pinned. So she’s definitely surprised when she hears a small, but enthusiastic group of people clapping and whistling for her.

She almost stops before reaching the mayor when she spots Alex cheering with Kara, and Eliza right next to them. Then Winn and James. Even a couple for DEO agents she’s seen at the crime scene. Alex must have dragged them there, but in all fairness they’re being a great sport. And some people she doesn’t recognise. Except, maybe, the man standing in front of everybody else, clapping with more energy than the rest.

“M-mh” Supergirl clears her throat, and her eyes sparkle with red light. That’s when Maggie remembers Alex telling her about J’onn.

She covers the distance between them and shakes the alien's hand, who leans in a little and whispers in her ear: “She’s like a daughter to me. Are we clear?"

The warning is not subtle, and she surely has no time to explain they are not even dating, so she nods, and stutters “Yes sir- ma’am."

He pins the medal on her chest, and gives her a perfect replica of Kara’s brightest smile. 

The mayor requests a last round of applause for “National cities heroes”, then they all leave the stage to join their friends and families.

\- - -

Maggie walks towards Alex and the rest of the group, shyly.

“I can’t believe you all came.” she says “Thank you."

“No, thank you” a woman in her early twenties steps closer to her “for saving our dad’s life."

That’s when she realises the man who was clapping harder than anyone else was the same man she pulled out of the bay a few months earlier. The man to whom she promised she’d never tell anyone he almost died because he jumped in that water, an evening all hope seemed lost. 

“You guys…” she looks at Winn and James, after she exchanges a few words and whole lot of hugs with the man’s family.

“Yes, it was us. The two of us. We found him” Winn says, proudly.

“It was mainly Winn, but I drove to their flat and asked them to come.” James specifies.

Maggie is speechless. She scratches her nose, trying to pretend she’s not about to let a tear slip. It’s only when Eliza wraps an arm around her shoulder and says: “We’re all very proud of you, detective” that she lets a single sob out, before announcing the first round of drinks is on her.

\- - -

They’re about to leave when they hear someone shouting: “Hey, you, housekeeping."

They all freeze. Maggie recognises Reynolds’ voice, and mumbles: “Just ignore him."

“Did he just… ?” Alex says, incredulous.

“He says that to all non-white women.” Maggie explains, and Alex wonders how someone as feisty as her could grow accustomed to it so much that she’s not even reacting. Kara’s eyes widen, and she shares a look with Alex that’s almost a permission to beat him up.

“I’m talking to you, dyke."

At this point Kara turns, a stretched smile on her face, and replies: “You’re going to need to be more specific, dimwit."

“She knows I’m talking to her” he’s closer now, towering over Maggie, who stares back at him from her 5 feet nothing. She’s not stepping back. “Why don’t you give your medal back? I don’t believe for a second a peanut sized bag of refried beans like you could pull a man out of the bay. I bet you just took credit for it."

“I got nothing to prove to you” she says, impatient. 

“Can a backhand convince you otherwise?"

Kara’s hands are itching, she hasn’t punched anyone in a couple of days and the sexual frustration is making her temper shorter by the minute. She could really use a good fight.

But the way Alex looks at her could only mean one thing: _this one is mine._  She’s already lifted her arm to hit him right on the throat when Eliza steps forward, a stone cold glare in her eyes. 

“How _dare_ you” she seethes, pointing a finger to his nose. He takes a step back, confused. “How dare you threaten one of my girls? If I were your poor mother, I’d regret every minute your useless ass spends on Earth. I’d ask for forgiveness to every single woman for unleashing such a fucking dumbass on the same planet they have to live on everyday. You put the entire human race to shame."

“M-ma’am, I…” he stutters, but she’s not finished.

“Get your face out of my sight before one of us punches you so hard you’re going to shit your own teeth for a week."

“Ooooh, drag him Eliza” Winn says in falsetto.

The guy blinks, twice. He sees Alex stretching her neck, never taking her eyes off him, while Kara is cracking her knuckles. 

“Thanks guys, but I’ve got this” Maggie says, and before anyone realises what's happening, the man’s down on one knee, one arm twisted behind his back, while Maggie holds him by his thumb. 

“Uh” Alex lets out, definitely aroused, and thankfully only Kara can notice it. 

The detective's holding a knife against his throat, so tiny it can barely be seen in her hand.

“How about you go back to your little friends and leave us alone?"

He doesn’t say a word, so Maggie pushes the blade a little closer. He nods, eyes shut. It takes a few second for him to realise he’s been released. He pushes himself up, and almost runs away, when his chest hits something so solid he thinks he’s hit a wall.

The wall is, in fact, J’onn, back in his Hank Henshaw disguise. He looks at him like he’s nothing more than a bug, and his eyes let out a little red glare.

“Y’all fucking crazy” he whines, as he walks away.

“Did I miss anything?” J’onn asks.

“Ah, _yeah_!” one of the DEO agents says, pulling out a dollar bill “We got a round for the threat jar."

Maggie and James look at each other, confused, while Alex nods, looking for her wallet.

Eliza squints: “What’s the threat jar?"

“Uh, I know this one. Whoever witnesses a remarkable threat has to put a dollar in the jar. It’s a DEO tradition” Winn explains, collecting the money “At the end of each month, we donate the money to Victims of Sexual Assault. We also have a board at the headquarter with the best one-liner, I think yours is going up there, Eliza."

“She said - and I quote - _one of us is going to punch you so hard you’re going to sh- your own teeth.”_ Kara reports, proudly “Isn’t that cool?"

Eliza looks at the ground, embarrassed. J'onn thinks about it for a second, then tilts his head in approval, and pulls out a dollar himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kate is back! And we finally find out what she's been hiding all along... Kara is still struggling with her powers, Alex panics a little more and Maggie is the usual good friend.

“It's happened three times since this morning” Kara is walking the room up and down, twisting her fingers “What could be blocking my powers?"

Alex tries to keep her calm reassuring self, but their research has come up with nothing and the signal’s been too short lived for them to find the source. Winn is banging his head on the keyboard, frustrated. J’onn is out patrolling the skies as Supergirl, but he’s not sure how long he can keep up the game. He doesn’t have all of Kara's powers and everyday he hopes the freeze breath won’t be needed.

The morale is low, and all the DEO agents keep away from Kara, who is especially touchy these days. 

“Pizza anyone?” Alex perks her head up, surprised by the familiar voice “Heard you guys are having a bit of a rough time up here." 

“Kate! You’re back early!” Alex jumps up from her chair, and runs towards her. She’s not as fast as Supergirl, who bolts in front of her to grab the four boxes of pizza from Kate’s hands with a weak “Oh Rao” that sound more like a growl. Alex doesn’t mind, because that means she can freely kiss her girlfirend and _God, she’s missed her._

“You are a true saviour.” Alex whispers, pushing on her tiptoes to reach her ear.

“Missed you too.” Kate smiles, and Alex melts. 

“Guys, please” Kara mumbles, eating two slices at once “you're disgushtin’. Get a room."

“Too bad my lab is made of glass” Kate notes, perking an eyebrow.

“The training room, though…” Alex suggests.

“No no no no no” Kara complains, picking up a third slice  _“_ Not the training room."

“Can’t promise” Alex jokes.

Kate smiles, but then turns serious: “Alex, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you… Can we-"

They’re interrupted by what sounds like a ruffle in the main hall. Kara and Alex promptly run towards the noise, while Winn and Kate take their time, both being useless in a fight.

“Please, gentlemen” someone says, and Alex flinches at the sound of _that_ voice “I’m here to confess. Voluntarily."

“Maxwell Lord” Alex says to the man held by two DEO agents “I should’ve known you were behind this."

“It was an accident.” He explains, calmly.

“You’ve got two minutes to convince me."

He looks at the two agents, then at Alex, and she makes a gesture for them to let him go.

“So, I was working on an electromagnetic signal that can alter the human body on a molecular level, to create powers similar to the Kryptonians'. I was playing around with the frequencies, and one must have worked the opposite way. I noticed our Supergirl is lacking some powers these days, so I figured out I made a bit of a mess."

“You _broadcasted_ a signal that can change humans on a molecular level?” Alex seethes, furious.

“Humans need to be in close range.” he tries to defend himself “I didn’t think she’d be so sensitive… I was wr-"

His voice dies in his throat, as his eyes focus somewhere behind Alex. And his face changes. His nostrils flare, and something that can only be described as fury fills his eyes.

“You!” he shouts, pointing a finger at Kate “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” He jumps forward, charging, and the two agents barely manage to hold him by the arms. Alex instinctively puts herself in front of Kate, and brushes their hands together to reassure her.

He notices, and tries once again to free himself from the agents.

“Must you take _everything_ away from me?” he yells “You fucking bastard!"

It’s enough to unleash Alex’s rage. She wraps an arm around his neck, and before he knows it his head is on a desk, Alex's holding him down with a fist in his hair and a knee on his back.

She leans closer to his face, and hisses: “From _you?_ What the hell are you talking about? _”_  

He doesn’t say a word, but keeps staring at Kate with a cruel smile. Alex pulls him up, and holds him by the collar. 

“Talk shit about my girlfriend again and it will be the last thing your tongue will be able to articulate before I rip it out.” she hisses.

“Does she know?” he asks. He’s looking into Alex's eyes, but the question isn’t for her. “She doesn’t” he answers himself, and stares back at Kate.

“Max, please.” She begs, earning a concerned look from Alex.

“I wish I could be there when she finds out you’re just a big fucking mistake.” 

“Get out of my face” Alex seethes, pushing him back into the two agents arms “Escort him outside, I’ll take the briefcase.” 

She steps closer, and whispers in his ear: "I hope everything is in here - if I find you playing with this stuff again I will personally make sure J’onn wipes your brain clean once and for all."

As he’s dragged out of the DEO headquarter, and Alex hands the briefcase to an agent: “Destroy thi-"

“Aahhhh” Kara quickly puts herself between her sister and the agent, grabbing the briefcase “Don’t you think we should study the device? See how it works? For… science?"

Alex gives her a concerned look: “Supergirl, this thing is too dangerous. We should get rid of it as soon as possible."

She tries to take it back from Kara, but her sister pulls it closer.

“I just think we could use it, maybe, to our advantage.” she hisses.

“Why would you want something that can control your pow- oh.“  Alex finally realises why Kara may want to turn her powers off for a while, and sees her eyes begging her to let her.

“I’ll make sure we get all the knowledge we can from the documentation” she concedes "but I can’t promise anything."

Kara nods, and lets the briefcase go. “Thank you."

Alex turns to Kate, who’s been standing behind her the whole time, arms wrapped around her stomach. They share a look, and all Alex says is: “We need to talk."

\- - -

The lab is, if possible, even messier than last time Alex has been there, and she wonders if Kate can produce chaos even when she’s not physically there.

“You said you two were barely related.” Alex accuses.

“It’s a long story” Kate exhales, trying to laugh it off.

“You lied.” Alex is hurt “I thought you said you appreciate honesty."

Kate hides her face in her palms, shaking a little. “This is not how I wanted this to happen"

“And what is ’this’? Are you going to tell me why you seem to share secrets with Maxwell Lord? Why I can’t find a single bit of information about you anywhere?” Kate doesn’t reply, and looks lost. Alex has a sudden realisation: “You’re from Fort Rozz."

Kate perks her head up, confused: “I’m what?"

“You’re an alien. That’s why there’s no record of you anywhere, why you have such an incredible understanding of technology without a degree, I mean that’s not even humanly possible-” 

“I am human!” Kate protests “And I do have a degree. Two, in fact. And you’ve looked me up?"

“I-I…” Alex is taken aback “I may have."

“Fuck, Alex.” Kate lets out “That’s creepy. And possibly illegal."

Only now the agent seems to realise how far she’d gone in trying to find out more about Kate.

“I’m sorry, I was just worried about having someone named Lord so close to Supergirl."

“I told you we are not in touch."

“Well, he seems to know you very well!"

Kate takes a deep breath, trying to de-escalate the situation. “Ok, fine” she says, and Alex leans against a desk, defiantly.

“Maxwell is my stepbrother” she explains, simply. Alex blinks, surprised, and listens. “Our dad had an affair with my mother. Initially, he would come over every weekend to spend time with us, but when his wife found out things got a little harder. Then Max found out, when he was fourteen and I was ten. Dad kept coming over for a few years, but Max was so full of rage: he was becoming violent, and paranoid. They were constantly fighting. That’s when his mother asked dad to never come and see us again. He died in that lab and all we got was a letter from his best friend, explaining what happened."

Alex covers her mouth with a hand, shocked.

“And the reason why you haven’t found any information about me…  is that you’ve been looking up the wrong name."

She opens a drawer and shows Alex her degrees, framed and dusty.

“Doctor Kevin Lord” Alex reads out, and looks at her.

Kate nods, and adds: “I would really appreciate if you would never use that name again. My documents are still being processed. They have been for the past ten years, in fact.” She lets out a nervous chuckle “Bureaucracy, I like to think.” 

Alex looks at her, and back at the degrees.

“I wanted to tell you” Kate explains, and Alex remembers she mentioned something before Maxwell came “but I didn’t want it to be like this."

“It’s…” Alex sighs, handing back the documents “It’s a lot to take in."

“I figured that much.” Kate puts the degrees back in the drawer “You probably need some time to process all this information."

Alex would like to say she doesn’t, but she’d be lying. 

“Kate, I…” she isn’t sure where to start “I have so many questions, and I’m not sure which one I should be allowed to ask. I need some time to adjust to all this. Everything is so new to me, and to be honest I’m completely overwhelmed right now."

“Of course” Kate says, but the twist in her mouth tells Alex she’s disappointed. She takes a breath in, and adds: “Want me to look into that?” 

Alex frowns, and looks at the briefcase Kate is pointing at.

“Would you still do it?” Alex says, surprised.

“Yeah, I’m curious to see how my under-performing step brother works” she sighs “This is one of the things we could have bonded over, as siblings, you know."

Alex hands over the briefcase, gratefully.

“You don’t seem to hate him” she notes.

“I have spent my whole life accepting myself and becoming who I really want to be. He let his life be ruled by spite and fear. He's always seen himself as a victim, and that makes him feel righteous. My brother is so fucked up I only pity him.”

Alex looks at her with every bit of admiration she has in her body.

“You know, we could have been a family.” she adds “If he could have accepted that his father could love two women at once, if his mother understood that loving us wasn’t taking anything away from them… maybe things would be different."

“Do you think that’s possible?” Alex asks “Loving two people at the same time?"

Kate looks at her, a quiet understanding in her eyes: “Should’ve known you’d pick up on that."

Alex’s heart suddenly feels heavy. 

“Take some time” the doctor concludes, holding the briefcase up “and hopefully, when we see each other again, we’ll both have more clarity."

Alex steps closer, and grabs her hand, squeezing it a little.

“I thought I was fearless” she says "but you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met."

\- - -

“You look like you saw a ghost making pancakes” Maggie greets her when she shows up at the pub. Alex tilts her head, her mouth says nothing but her face says _nearly._ She sits, and downs the whiskey that’s waiting for her on the table.

“Whoa” Maggie huffs “Wanna talk about it?"

“I think I really need to” Alex confesses.

“Shoot. What is it and can I help?"

Alex takes a deep breath, and as the waitress walks past them she touches the rim of her glass and shows two fingers.

“Jesus, Danvers, I’m getting worried."

“I need you to give me a crash-course on transgender issues."

Maggie frowns: “Why?"

“Kate.” Alex says, simply.

“Oh” the detective’s eyebrows shoot up, surprised. “Of course. I mean, I’m no expert but I have dated trans people in the past, so... I can tell you my experience."

Alex nods, eagerly. 

“I just… this is a lot for me to process, Maggie. I’ve literally just figured out I’m gay. I still know nothing about, say, the gay community, queer issues, lesbian culture! I mean, I’m reading stuff… but I feel like I’m being thrown in an even more complex pit of things I don’t know. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I’ve said something trans-offensive already!"

“Transphobic is the word you're looking for” Maggie corrects her.

“Case in point!” the agent confirms, as her whiskeys finally arrive. The waitress puts a glass in front of each woman, and Alex quickly brings both of them in front of herself.

“Every trans person's experience is different, Alex” Maggie starts “but there are a few basic rules it’s good to follow."

Alex shuffles on her seat, nervously, and listens.

“Number one: no dead-naming. Always use their chosen name. Same goes for pronouns."

Alex nods. Makes sense. Mental note made.

“Number two: no questions about surgeries, unless they want to disclose. Whatever is in their pants doesn’t define their gender."

Alex frowns a little, she can’t say she hasn’t thought about it. But Maggie has a good point. “I guess that’s why she said she needed more time” Alex says, more to herself than anything else.

“Number three, which may even be the only one, really: trans women are women. That’s it."

“What do you mean?” Alex seems confused.

“I mean they are not crossdressers, or sissies, or half-women… they are women. Full stop. Regardless of how well they pass, or how androgynous they look, or whether they have a penis or not. They experience all the problems other women do, and the ones specific to being a trans person. If someone identifies as a woman, she’s a woman."

Alex takes another sip of her drink, and only when she puts the glass down realises Maggie has linked their fingers together.

“You can do this, Danvers. The fact that you came here asking what’s the right way to behave, rather than complaining about how she’s not what you expected, says a lot about you."

The agent looks down at their hands, and at how Maggie rubs her thumb over her skin, which is apparently a thing she does to calm her. And it works. Every single time.

“I think I’m in love with her, Maggie.” Alex confesses, feeling somehow guilty. But when she looks up, the detective is sporting the brightest smile.

“That's good to hear, Danvers.” Maggie says “but I think you should tell _her_ , you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: as a friend pointed out, I had previously written transwoman when the correct form is trans woman so I apologise for that - I've changed it now :) thanks G.!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all the gays get laid, and Maggie goes for coffee with Eliza [unrelated].

Kara is pacing Lab 43 up and down, careful not to walk too fast or her super-speed would make all the papers fly around the room. Which she may as well, and the room wouldn’t actually get any messier. Alex had warned her about Kate’s liberal approach to organisation, but this is pretty startling if she’s being honest. 

“Supergirl” Kate’s voice makes her wince.   
  
“Doctor Lord” Kara greets her, twisting her fingers “Any… news?“   
  
Kate smiles at the sight of National City’s most powerful person fidgeting because she wants to know if she can finally nail her girlfriend. 

“Yes” she says “and good ones." 

Kara’s eyes light up, hopeful.   
  
“It took me a couple of days more than I expected, but I’ve finally isolated the frequency and created a simple on/off device. The signal is tuned down enough to only be effective when you’re within five feet. And” she opens a small box, showing a drop shaped gadget, not bigger than a walnut “it’s wearable.”   
  
Kara bring her hands to her mouth, and does a little happy dance.   
  
“Shall we test it?” Kate asks, and the superhero almost weeps with joy.   
  
\- - -   
  
She just needs to deliver her latest piece on Snapper’s desk, then Kara’ll be off for the day. It’s so late that she may be, for the first time, finishing work after Lena which is a pity because she was planning to drop by her office to give her the good news.   
  
“Mr. Snapper?” she asks, knocking softly on the door frame.   
  
“Mh?” he mumbles, without lifting his eyes form tomorrow’s cover. _Does he live here?_ Kara wonders. No matter how late she stays, he’s always leaving after her.   
  
“I got that piece on the L-corp new tech you asked for.“   
  
“You can chuck it into the bin” he says “From tomorrow on you’re promoted to lead the new section about outstanding alien citizens. We’re running the series for ten issues. Make sure you cite at least three sources, and for the love of God no double spacing.”   
  
“I-I’m what?“   
  
“You heard me. Miss Luthor asked for another journalist to report on L-corp. I don’t know what you did to piss her off, but it worked. Congratulations.”   
  
“What did she-“   
  
“Don’t know, don’t care” he cuts her off, and it’s obvious he won’t be paying any more attention to her. She leaves his office and she’s _furious_.   
  
\- - -   
  
When she lands on Lena’s balcony, she finds a closed window. She growls, frustrated, because knocking on the glass is in no way as effective as landing right in front of the TV as she was planning to. She changes into her plain clothes and steps forward, but when she’s close enough to see the dimly lit living room, she has to stop. Because Lena is side-sitting on her sofa, wearing the same long t-shirt she somehow managed to snatch from her house. She’s reading a book through some thick framed glasses, and playing with the hem of the collar, pulling the fabric over her lips, and against her nose. Trying to hold on to her scent.   
_  
Too goddamn cute_ , if you ask Kara, who’s really trying to stay upset.   
She knocks. Three quick, sharp strikes with her knuckles, not gentle, nor quiet. Lena winces.   
  
Kara sees her looking to the window, and sighing in relief. That’s when she realises Lena may not feel safe in her own house, and the anger almost fades away - but no, she has to hold on to it.   
  
Lena puts the book on the side, and tiptoes happily to the window.   
  
“Kara!” she chirps “What a delightful surprise.”   
She leans in for a kiss, but Kara walks briskly into the living room, ignoring her attempt. “Come in” Lena mutters, pursing her lips. 

“What did I do this time?” the reporter says, bitterly, arms crossed over the shirt she didn’t quite tuck properly into her skirt.   
  
“You seem upset” Lena replies, mirroring her stance.     
  
“Of course I’m upset!” Kara blurts out “You asked for another reporter! You cut me off!” Lena just stares at her, eyebrow raised, so she continues: “Did you not call CatCo and ask to remove me from this job?”   
  
“Of course I did.” A small smirk appears on Lena’s lips, making Kara’s anger come back all at once.   
  
“Why? Am I not good enough for you?“   
  
“Conflict of interests.” Lena clarifies after a short, dramatic silence - she’s sure enjoying seeing the reporter all worked up. Kara’s face goes from angry to puzzled.   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“Well, I can’t have my girlfriend reporting on me and my company, can I? Even if you are objective, which I believe you are, I can’t afford people not taking your opinion seriously.“   
  
Kara raises both eyebrows, and forgets her mouth slightly open. None of the tension in her body is released, it just shifts, settling somewhere  at the bottom of her stomach.   
  
“Kara?” The CEO asks, worried at the lack of reaction from the reporter.   
  
“Y-your girlfriend?” Kara stutters, her voice barely a whisper.   
  
“If you’d like to” Lena looks down, aware she let that one slip. “I’m sorry I assumed.”   
  
But before she knows it, Kara is kissing her. And _this is new,_ Lena thinks. The way Kara grabs her face. The hunger in her grip, when she sets a hand on her waist and crumples her t-shirt. Or the way she’s now fisting her hair, pulling her head back to access her neck. _God this is new and so good._ The sound Lena lets out is barely a sigh, yet it seems to fire up Kara’s desire, and she’s now sucking on her skin, pulling her closer.   
  
 And if this is how she dies, Lena thinks, that’s perfectly fine with her.   
  
“Kara, Jesus” she whimpers when she realises she’s sitting on her dining table, the reporter standing between her legs. When did that happen?   
  
“I’ve been wanting to do this since I met you” Kara confesses right against her lips, and is about to kiss her again when Lena leans her head to one side, guiding her back to her neck, so she can whisper “How come I’m still alive?” to her ear without stopping her.   
  
And Kara slows down enough to mumble _My powers are off_ against her skin, to which Lena’s eyes flip open and it’s her turn to cup Kara’s face in her hands.   
  
“Are you ok?” she asks, watery green eyes staring right into blue ones. Kara smiles, because Lena is _worried_ about her. She’s always so worried.   
  
“Yes, I’m fine” she reassures her.   
  
“So what you’re telling me is you found a safe way to control your powers?”   
  
“Yes, it’s a long story…"   
  
“And I want to hear everything about it” she cuts her off, and kisses her hastily “but later.“   
  
\- - -   
  
“Lena, I’m so sorry, this has _never_ happened to me before.”   
  
Kara is laying on the sofa - they didn’t make it to the bedroom -  covering her eyes with her forearm. Lena giggles, pulling it away, forcing her to make eye contact.   
  
“It’s ok” she reassures her, aware that she may come off a little teasing but hey, she’s not the one who couldn’t last half a minute “It’s quite flattering, actually.”   
Kara grabs a pillow and buries her face in it, growling frustratedly. And it doesn’t help that Lena’s accent decided to slip out on that _flattering,_ which effectively made Kara ready to go again. She makes a mental note to ask where it’s from.   
  
A moment later, she feels the weight of Lena’s body being lifted from the sofa, but she refuses to bare her face. She’s very aware she’s wearing nothing but her necklace and a pillow over her face. She can _feel_ Lena’s eyes on her. She pulls her knees closer.   
  
“It’s ok if you don’t want to look” Lena’s voice is a little farther now “although I think you’re missing out.“   
  
She hears a faint rustling of fabric, and the t-shirt Lena was wearing lands close to her head, still warm. And she’s not going to lie, the temptation is pretty hard to resist, but the embarrassment is too much to face Lena right now. Another garment, too light to be anything but underwear, ends up at her feet, and muffled groan leaves the cushion, to Lena’s great satisfaction.   
  
“We’re just gonna have to train you a little” she suggests, and sits astray of Kara’s stomach, appreciating how toned it is. The reporter is not looking, anyway, so she can indulge herself.   
  
She pulls one of the hands from the death grip Kara has on the pillow, and kisses her fingertips before guiding them down her chest, and stomach, and -   
Kara stiffens a little, but tries not to resist.   
  
There’s a hiss, as soon as her fingers hit a different texture, and Rao’s name is invoked when Lena requests: “Now, don’t be selfish, mh?”   
  
The pillow drops on the floor.   
  
\- - -   
  
Kara’s seen the lights flickering over Krypton at night, she’s flown towards the sunset over National City bay, and she’s watched the Earth spin slowly from space itself, yet nothing seems to compare to Lena Luthor collapsing breathless over her chest, her lower lip still trapped between her teeth.   
  
And she can’t quite tell if the cocky look Lena’s giving her is saying _You see, no need to feel embarrassed_ or _that was a pretty good view, wasn’t it?_  
  
To be fair, Kara’s fine either way.   
  
All she knows is that when Lena raises an eyebrow _that_ way she feels her knees get a little weaker, and when black hair brushes her cheeks, she doesn’t know her distance from the stars anymore - she may as well be floating among them.   
  
“You are _so_ beautiful” she murmurs, almost unable to hold it in. And all of Lena’s boldness disappears, her head dips forward and Kara can swear she’s blushing.   
  
“Goddammit, Kara” she mumbles, still catching her breath, and to the reporter’s puzzled look she just says: “What do you do to me?“   
  
“To be honest, you did all the work” Kara admits, and Lena lets out a short laugh.   
  
“Next time you’ll have to pay up then. As for now…” she leans in, and slowly moves backward, placing a soft kiss on Kara’s abs.   
  
“W-wait” Kara begs. Lena stops immediately, and Kara can’t help but notice how careful she’s being.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“It’s… you know… the thing.”   
  
Lena squints, and tilts her head: “The thing.“   
  
“The thing” Kara tries again, swallowing “that happened before.”   
  
“The thing!” Lena gets it, and jokes a little “yes, that’s what I’m going for. I mean, not only, the journey is more important than the destination, of course…" Kara doesn’t laugh, a slightly panicked expression on her face. “What about the thing?” Lena asks, now serious.   
  
“It’s just… I think it’s going to happen again. Like, too soon.” Kara hides her face in her palms “I think turning my powers off is giving me a sensory overload. I just… _feel_ so much.“   
  
Lena lays down at Kara’s side, and the reporter sucks a breath in, as if simply feeling Lena’s body flushed against hers were already too much.   
  
“Does it feel… bad?”   
  
Kara shakes her head: “Oh no, it feels so _good._ ”   
  
“Then I don’t see the problem.“   
  
And when she puts it that way, Kara thinks that maybe it’s not the worst situation she’s been in.   
  
\- - -   
  
When Kate walks up to Alex’s door, she almost turns on her heels and leaves. She spends at least five minutes on her doormat, trying to find the strength to ring the bell. Because once she walks in, there’s no way back. And it could go either way, if she’s honest, but in her experience most of the times it doesn’t go well.   
  
So she braces herself for another rejection, and she’s somehow happy it’s not happening at work, or in her own flat. It means she can walk away at any time. She checks her reflection on the window: her skinny ankles poke out of the rolled up denims, her military parka opens on her washed out t-shirt. She debates whether or not she should keep the grey beanie on, she opts to do so in case she needs to leave in a hurry.   
  
She checks her phone again, making sure Alex actually asked her to come over, today and at this time. Everything checks out. She rings the bell.   
She’s surprised when Alex opens the door, smiling, and looks down shyly. Almost like she’s happy to see her.   
  
“Come in” she invites, and steps to the side.   
  
Kate walks into the lounge, taking in every detail she may be seeing for the last time. She’s spent some nice evenings here, after all.   
  
“Can I get you a drink?” Alex asks, nervously “Coke? Whiskey? Both?”   
  
“I’ll take a beer if you have it” Kate says, and Alex quickly grabs a couple from the fridge. Only when she hands one over to Kate she realises she doesn’t really have a plan. She looks at the tall woman and suddenly she can’t really string her words together.   
  
“Ahh, hey” it’s all she can say, and clink their bottles together.   
  
Kate furrows her eyebrows, and takes a sip.   
  
“You’re weird.” She notes, and Alex chuckles lightly, unable to tame her nerves.  
  
“Ah, yeah, I’ve been told that” she tries to sound cool, but her smile is too much of a giveaway. Kate’s eyes are only partially amused - the rest of her body language clearly screaming she’s unsettled. She has no idea what’s going on and why it’s taking so long to be notified she can kindly leave the same way she got in.   
  
And Alex hasn’t gone through years of training in reading that very language to not pick up on it, so she clears her throat, and collects her thoughts.   
  
“First of all, I want to apologise” she says, and watches Kate stand a little straighter, almost ready to take a hit “I wish I had been ready to react appropriately to the fact you’re a trans woman, but I hate to say I wasn’t. And for that, I’m sorry. It did take me by surprise.” Alex puts her beer down and picks up a half-full glass of whiskey she started drinking earlier, feeling she’ll need something a little stronger to continue the conversation. “I admit I had to learn more about it, because I felt I was walking into a minefield completely unprepared, and I was afraid to hurt you.“  
    
Kate looks down, nodding. She understands. Alex’s words are much kinder than many she’s heard before.   
  
“And” Alex continues, pacing her flat up and down “I’m in no way confident I’m 100% ready and won’t make any mistake, but I really hope you’re willing to give me a chance anyway.” She’s standing right in front of Kate, and unwittingly lets out a “There, I said it” under her breath before finishing her drink.   
  
“So you’re not… you’re not dumping me?” Kate squints at her.   
  
“What? No!” Alex replies, a hint of incredulity in her voice “I’m asking _you_ not to dump me.” Kate’s eyebrows shoot up so quickly, Alex feels she needs to add a “I mean, please?”   
  
Kate drops her head, a smile slowly digging a pair of dimples on her cheeks.   
  
“I know I’ve been a _complete_ asshole” Alex continues “looking you up and not trusting you about Maxwell, and I’m perfectly aware I’m a little overbearing when it comes to Sup-“ Kate places a small kiss on her lips, but Alex doesn’t seem to notice “-ergirl, and that I panicked when you took me to a gay bar, but I really, _really_ -“ Kate presses their lips together a bit longer, and Alex finally realises what’s happening “like” another peck “you.“   
  
“Do you ever shut up, agent?”   
  
“I’m actually known for being quite reserved” she breathes out.   
  
“Sure” Kate teases, before pulling her in for another kiss. This time Alex is definitely aware of what’s happening, and soon enough she’s pushing Kate against the kitchen island. Two candles drop to the floor in the process, and if Kate is considerate enough to look above her shoulder to see what happened, a much more careless Alex is quick to pull her back.   
  
And she knows they haven’t really talked about this, but now really doesn’t seem like a good time for a discussion, and to be completely honest Kate doesn’t seem to be in the mood for laying down the formalities of what’s pretty clearly about to happen. Maybe because Alex has just learnt that there’s a very sensitive spot just below Kate’s ear, and Kate in turn has realised a name so short and sweets rolls over her tongue a little too easily when her girlfriend learns something new.   
  
Alex feels a hand timidly pushing her hips away, but she’s also pretty sure there’s another fisting her hair to keep her close, and all her blood has left her brain to pump in other, less thoughtful, places, so all she can do is push her hips back, and - _oh._  
  
Kate freezes, panicking slightly as Alex looks at her without moving far enough to pretend this isn’t happening.   
  
“I-I… t-this is… um…” Kate stutters, turning as red as the jumper Alex is wearing.   
  
And Alex smirks a little, because to be honest this hasn’t happened to her in a few years and she sure wasn’t expecting it to happen ever again.   
  
“Kate, are you… getting hard?” she says, biting her lip.   
  
“It would appear so” she swallows, mortified.   
  
“Is that… a problem for you?” Alex asks, suddenly serious, and steps back.   
  
“Not really, I’d say it’s usually a good sign” she breaths out, trying to joke about it, without fully managing “I thought it may be for you.”   
  
Alex shakes her head, slowly, teasingly, and gets closer again. Her body is now flushed against Kate’s, who hasn’t been able to tune down the bright crimson from her cheeks at all. And Kate feels her hand being held, and lifted, and then kissed gently, until Alex rests her knuckles against her cheek and simply says: “it’s not.“   
  
\- - -   
  
If Alex were to explain what just happened, she probably wouldn’t make much sense. Because she didn’t expect to put words like _mind-blowing_ and _delicate_ in the same sentence, yet there she is, after her body has been worshipped endlessly to the point she was just _feeling,_ every inch of her skin shivering in a feather-like dance, her voice alien to her own ears. Sounds she never heard herself let out.   
  
And now everything is new and soft, almost sacred, when Kate runs her fingertips over her ribs and looks at her with so much devotion, she wonders if she’s not seeing someone else, someone she’s not. But then it’s her name that falls from her lips, like water from the edge of an overflowing vase.   
  
“Alex.”   
  
And it brings her back to the bed she’s laying on, to her own room, to her ceiling, her flat, to National City, and she wonders - _where have I been?_  
“I’m here” she replies, absent-mindedly, almost to reassure she’s still alive, still happy. Still grateful at the attention Kate had for her, fully knowing this was her first time in so many ways.   
  
“Is everything ok?” Kate places a peck on her forehead, and brushes a stray hair away. Alex nods, pursing her lips.   
  
She’s exhausted.   
  
Physically, sure, but mainly emotionally. Only now that it’s completely gone, does she realise how much fear she was holding inside.   
  
“Lay here with me” Alex asks, pulling the cover over their bodies, and nesting into Kate’s loose hug.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Mrs Danvers, is everything ok?” Maggie walks into the cafe where Eliza asked to meet. She needs to have a word with either of the Danvers sisters because this is becoming a habit and _how the hell did their mother get a hold of her phone number anyway?_  
  
“Of course, everything’s fine!” Eliza hurries to reassure her “I hope you weren’t busy?”   
  
“Nah, it’s my day off” Maggie says, knowing fully well she’d be playing pool by herself if it weren’t for the unexpected invite. 

“Sit, please. Coffee?“   
  
“Sure, I’ll get a cappuccino” and she lifts a hand to call a waitress, but Eliza is somehow faster “To what do I owe the pleasure, then?”   
  
“I just wanted to have a chat with you, get to know you better.“   
Maggie’s mouth falls open, and it takes her a second to realise this may be the most pointless shovel talk ever to be given.   
  
“Mrs- Eliza. Alex and I are _not_ in a relationship. And I’m sure she-”   
  
“Margaret, darling” the detective shivers hearing her full name, it sounds like it’s coming from another time “I’m very aware you and my daughter are friends, and colleagues.“   
  
“Right” she confirms, bumping her open palms on the table to make her point “friends and colleagues.”   
  
“Let me ask you a question, then. Who is the person my daughter goes to when she has a problem? When she needs to confide her deepest fears?“   
  
Maggie can’t really answer that.   
  
“Who is your emergency contact, detective?”   
  
“Alex.” Maggie admits, reluctantly, but only because Alex was too worried she didn’t have any, and made personally sure her name was added on her form at the precinct.   
  
“And do you know who Alex’s is?“   
  
“I’d assume Kara, or you.”   
  
“It’s you.“   
  
“What? _Why_?” Maggie says, shocked.   
  
“Because she knows you’re going to make sure every one of us will know in seconds. But she’s afraid we wouldn’t call you, so she switched it up.”   
Maggie swallows, and her coffee arrives.   
  
“She’s wrong, of course” Eliza continues “We all know how much you two care about each other. Let’s say you’re bed-bound for a few days. Who comes to bring you food - after trying to cook something herself and failing miserably, may I add?“   
  
“Alex tried to _cook_?” Maggie remembers Alex showing up at her hospital bed with some Chinese take-out and a weirdly apologetic expression on her face when she was too bruised to stand, a couple of weeks earlier.   
  
“Or maybe she’s happy, or proud, about something, like, let’s say, coming out to her mother. Who does she tell?”   
  
“How do you know that?“   
  
“Oh, I forgot to say: who does Alex never shut up about?”   
  
Maggie looks down and smiles, unwittingly. She takes a sip of coffee and burns her tongue.   
  
“Call it what you want, detective Sawyer” Eliza says, benevolently “but you and Alex already are in _a_ relationship. You’re very important to her. And I want to know you better, if you let me.“   
  
Maggie looks up, and sighs. She had promised herself she wouldn’t get involved with another monogamous person, yet here she is. Caring too much. Missing her. Having lunch with her non-future-mother-in-law. Avoiding physical contact has been pointless: apparently, they are more committed to each other than she’s been willing to admit.   
  
“So, tell me” Eliza asks, taking a sip from her mug “how was your week?”   
  
And Maggie remembers, almost a lifetime ago, when family meant something to her. And maybe this is not as terrible as she thought it would be


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Maggie ruins everything, Kate is her usual awesome self, Lena is a big ol' softie and Kara gives her a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS if you're enjoying Atlas you may want to read the one-shot smutty The Training about Kara's little "super-speed" issue. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9280532
> 
> And let me know if you'd like that to become a series!

Alex is shuffling through her cupboard, trying to find something to eat. Unsuccessfully.  
  
“I’m sorry, I always forget to do food shopping” she says, pulling out a half eaten bag of chips and throwing it straight in the bin. “Wow, I think these chips can legally vote.“  
  
Kate is wearing one of her university t-shirts and some shorts that barely cover a pair of never ending legs, so pale they could light the whole flat up.  
  
“It’s fine, I’ll grab a coffee on my way to work.”  
  
Alex sighs, because it’s true, they have to get to work, but hey, at least they can walk there together and it’s only three blocks down. She gives up on finding anything edible, and puts her hands on Kate’s hips, apologetic. 

“I promise I will make this flat girlfriend-ready” she mumbles, and Kate smiles, feeling Alex’s fingers on her skin. They’ve both already noticed how she’s more hungry for physical contact now, reaching for her, sometimes tenderly, sometimes more eagerly. How she pulls her by the hem of her t-shirt when she moves away, never ready to let her go. And Kate really doesn’t mind feeling so wanted and almost necessary, as gentle kisses are placed on her jaw when she looks up, pretending Alex’s affection is all a bit too much. 

Alex almost ignores her phone when it vibrates against the kitchen top. Almost.  
Instead, she groans and pulls herself away.  
  
“Danvers.” That’s all she says, nodding attentively for the whole one-sided conversation. “Send a squad to collect the evidence, I’ll be there in 40.” Then hangs up.  
  
“Gotta go?” Kate asks.  
  
“Yeah, I-”  
  
The doorbell rings, and the look at each other, both confused.  
  
“Are you waiting for someone?” Kate asks.

“Nope, but” she looks down at her t-shirt, which incidentally is the only thing she’s wearing “can you get it while I put some pants on?“ 

“You got it, sweetbum.” she replies, earning a look that’s too indulgent to be threatening.  
  
As she opens the door, a short, dark haired woman holding a helmet greets her with a “Hey Danvers, do you want a lift to the-“ She stops, eyebrows up to her hairline, when she sees the tall ginger woman standing in the door “…you’re not Alex.”  
  
“I am not” is all Kate says.  
  
“You’re Kate!” the woman says, excitedly "I’ve heard so much about you.”  
  
And Kate doesn’t really know how to take it, but the woman - policewoman, from the badge hanging from her belt - sports such a wide, contagious smile she must have heard nice things about her.  
  
“And you are…?”  
  
“Maggie. Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD” she replies, offering a hand, that Kate takes promptly “I’m really sorry to interrupt, I had no idea you’d be here.“  
  
“Babe, who is it?” Alex pops up behind Kate, in her uniform, and freezes seeing Maggie standing outside her door.  
  
“Hey, Danvers!” Maggie’s acting like this is the most normal thing in the world, Kate doesn’t seem upset or jealous, and Alex is just really confused “I didn’t know you had company, I’ll see you later.”  
  
“No, no, don’t worry. I need to get changed, you guys can talk” Kate says, then places a peck on Alex’s lips “I’ll be ready in ten, ok?” as her girlfriend nods, she waves goodbye to the detective. “Pleasure to meet you, Maggie.“  
  
“Nice to meet you too” Maggie replies, as Alex walks out of the flat and closes the door behind her.  
  
“W-what are you doing here?” Alex whispers. And Maggie looks so damn _good_. The memories from last night mix dangerously with the sight of detective Sawyer standing there in her tight black jeans and motorbike jacket. And Alex knew - of course she knew - Maggie is beautiful, but what’s she’s feeling now is different, and… physically lower. Something’s awoken in her, and it’s taking over all her thoughts.  
  
“I…” Maggie hesitates, and purses her lips “I banged your neighbour. Oops.”  
  
Alex mouth falls open, then she laughs at Maggie’s candour.  
  
“She asked me out last time I left your flat. Nice girl.“  
  
“Apartment 2B?”  
  
“Bingo.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s cute” Alex admits.  
  
“And you also had a good night, I see?” Maggie asks with a smirk. Alex drops her head, and can’t hold a smile while Maggie gives her an approving look and a thumbs up.  
  
“Yeah, it was… very good.“  
  
“You look like it was” the detective comments, and holds a hand up for Alex to high-five, which she does despite the slight embarrassment.  
  
“Listen, I just got a call for a possible alien involvement in an attack to L-corp. Are you going too?”  
  
“Yeah, J'onn just called me too. Crushed concrete and heat marks all over, either it was a very quiet explosion or we’re dealing with some alien technology.“  
  
“Or species” Maggie adds.  
  
“Yeah. I have a squad on the way already, Winn’s put together an alien database app, so they’ll be able to identify it pretty quickly, even without me. Hey, maybe I can hook you up so you can have a copy on your phone?”  
  
“That’d be awesome!“  
  
“I’m sure I can do something.”  
  
“Do you want a lift? I’m going now.“  
  
“I’m dropping Kate off at the headquarters, I’ll see you there.”  
  
“Of course” Maggie says, and places a quick peck on Alex lips “Bye, babe.”  
  
They both freeze.  
  
Maggie opens her mouth a couple of times without letting out any sounds, and Alex blinks slowly, lips parted. _  
_  
“I did not mean to do that” Maggie finally mutters.  
  
But Alex just keeps staring, seemingly unable to process what just happened.  
  
“I… gotta go” is the last thing Maggie manages to say at last before walking to the stairway.  
  
\- - -  
  
Alex brings her fingers to her lips.  
  
Friends. She thought she was on the good path to recovery from thinking they were more than that. The time they spent on the sofa watching movies, sitting far enough from each other. The drinks they had, the games of pool, the high-fives at every step Alex took further into her journey to find her own identity. She thought she was safe.  
  
And now a touch of Maggie’s lips is making her head spin, the split second her scent hit her nostrils made her lose the ability to talk. A look  at her running out of the building brought her back to the time she felt a pang of pain watching the detective walking away from her. The longing for her company, the clumsy way she was trying to spend more time together. That first kiss. The heartbreak. She thought she was over it.  
  
She walks back into the flat to find Kate ready to go.  
  
“Maggie gone already?” She asks.  
_  
I though she was._  
  
“Yeah, I thought I’d drop you off at work before I head to the crime scene.“  
  
“Aw, thanks babe” Kate smiles as Alex offers her a helmet “She seems nice.”  
  
“She is. And a good friend.“  
  
Alex hates how well she can hide the turmoil happening in her chest. Could Kate ever truly trust her, if she knew how well she can lie?  
  
“Still have feelings for her?”  
  
Alex physically wobbles, and _maybe not so well,_ she thinks. And she’s suddenly reminded of Kate’s blunt nature, how she never tiptoes around a topic.  
  
“It’s complicated.“  
  
“Your eyes do a little sparkly thing when you talk about her, do you know that?” Kate notes, plainly.  
  
Alex looks away, her jaw clenching. “She says the same thing when I talk about you.”  
  
And it’s true, Maggie always mentions how happy Alex looks ever since they started dating. And Alex started thinking that what was drawing her to Maggie was the need for affection, for physical intimacy. And Kate gave her all that, so now she could focus on her friendship with Maggie. And she did. They were friends. Only that wasn’t all, not anymore, maybe not ever.  
  
“What happened, Alex?” Kate asks when she sees silent tears rolling down Alex’s cheeks, a hand covering her mouth, trying to hold the sobs back.  
  
“I don’t know” she lets out, whimpering lightly “I don’t know what’s going on.“  
  
“Hey, hey” Kate runs up to her, and hugs her, and _she shouldn’t be holding me_ , Alex thinks, feeling a hand rubbing her back. She shouldn’t be holding her because no matter how much she wants to, she cannot love her completely, how can she when a kiss from detective Maggie Sawyer makes her heart swell and her body ignite.  
  
“I don’t understand” Alex busies her face in the crook of her neck, feeling the weight of her untold guilt “I love you so much, _so much_ , but I can’t…”  
  
“You can’t…?“  
  
“I can’t stop loving her, Kate. I wish I could, but I can’t.” She pushes her away, and wraps her arms around her stomach “You shouldn’t be nice to me. I don’t deserve it, I’m just… there must be something wrong with me.”  
  
Kate leans against the kitchen top. She tilts her head, and watches Alex for a moment. And she knows this is way more complicated than what she signed up for, and competing with the pocket-sized hot-damn ball of sunshine who showed up at Alex’s doorstep is going to be next to impossible, but all she heard from Alex’s speech is that _she loves her_. And she’s touched her, she’s felt her curse and quiver at the touch of her tongue, and she is not ready to give that up.  
  
So she offers a hand.  
  
Alex looks at it, confused, and doesn’t dare take it.  
  
“Come on” Kate encourages, moving her fingers.  
  
So Alex grabs it, and is pulled closer, back into her arms.  
  
“So you… you love me, mh?” Kate checks, wrinkling her nose, like she does when she’s a little nervous and excited.  
  
Alex lets out a short laugh, and nods: “So much.”  
  
“Then we’ll think about something.“  
  
\- - -  
  
“Where is Alex?” Supergirl is furious. How can her sister not show up when there has been an attack to her girlfriend’s building!  
  
“Don’t know, she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago” Mark, the first DEO agent on the scene, tells her. The concrete under her boots starts to smoke, and he takes a step back. They’re almost done collecting evidence, and he hopes to get as far away as possible from the fuming superhero.  
  
“Is she not coming?” Maggie has overheard the conversation and can’t help asking.  
  
“That’s classified” Kara hisses back. She knows it’s not true, but she has no time to deal with her sister’s drama when she has her own to think about.  
  
“Kara” Maggie implores, her voice barely a whisper “is she ok?”  
  
“Supergirl” J’onn’s voice thunders in her earpiece.  
  
“Yes, sir?” Kara directs her attention to her superior, leaving Maggie hanging.  
  
“Agent Danvers asked me to tell you she’s fine, and she’s sorry she can’t make it. She’s having some personal issue and she’s taking a couple of days off.“  
  
“What? I… what issues?”  
  
“Personal, Supergirl. I don’t know.” he replies, dryly.  
  
Kara looks at Maggie, who is looking back at her, hearing only half of the conversation.  
  
“Should I check on her?“  
  
“She specifically asked you don’t. Said she needs to work some stuff out. Professor Lord also took the day off, make of that what you will.”  
  
“I understand.” Kara is now officially furious. Her sister is not showing up because she’s decided to spend the day with her girlfriend. Just _great_.  
  
“Is she ok?” Maggie asks again, anger and desperation now creeping up on her.  
  
“Oh she’s fine” Kara seethes “Just taking off the one day a year when… nevermind.“  
  
A noise of heels clinking on the concrete hits Kara’s super-hearing a few seconds before Maggie can hear it, and they both turn towards the source of the sound.  
  
“Madam” Mark is trying to hold the woman back “this is a crime scene, you can’t just-”  
  
“This is my building” Lena cuts him off “and I will do as I please. What happened here?“  
  
“Madam, I really can’t let you get any closer.”  
  
“It’s ok, Mark” Supergirl says, her face lighting up “I’ll take it from here.“  
  
“Supergirl” Lena greets her with the warmest of smiles “glad to finally see you. You’ve been busy.”  
  
Kara gulps, because Snapper’s new assignment turned out much harder than she thought. Most aliens still feel too scared to come forward and talk about what they do on Earth, even if they’re making a positive change. J’onn is the head of an organisation that doesn’t exist, and Meg’nn snapped at her when she asked her to tell her whole story. Thinking back, she should have known the White Martian would feel ashamed of her own past, and J’onn wouldn’t want to see their story all over the news.  
  
“I-I have.” Kara replies, feeling her cheeks heating up “Work… you know…"  
Maggie frowns, watching their interaction. Lena sure looks ready to undress Kara there and then, and Supergirl forgot to put her proverbial fists on her hips, and is moving her hands a little too nervously.  
  
“Well I hope we’ll have time to catch up soon” Lena raises an eyebrow.  
  
“O-oh I hope so too” she breathes out, slouching, and her dumb smile wipes every bit of doubt from Maggie’s mind.  
_  
These two are definitely banging._ _  
_  
“Care to tell me what happened to my building, officer?” Lena turns to Maggie.  
  
“Detective.” she corrects her “Someone damaged part of the parking lot. We found signs that would lead us to think there was an explosion, but no one heard the noise you’d expect with it. We suspect some alien technology’s been used.“  
  
“Is anyone hurt?” Lena’s voice is suddenly less cutting, and genuinely worried.  
  
“No” Maggie reassures her “It happened before anyone accessed the parking, one of your employees saw the damage and raised the alarm. We think it’d be good to check the entire building, so we’re not letting anyone in. It’s good you’re here, so you can give us the ok?”  
  
Lena takes a minute to consider the potential danger versus the money she’ll lose giving all her employees half a day off.  
  
“Of course, you can proceed.” Lena grants “If you need me, I’ll be in my office.“  
  
“Thank y- wait, what?” Maggie can barely register what Ms Luthor’s just said, before she’s already gone, her heels tapping away towards the main entrance.  
Before she can turn to Kara and tell her _would you please stop you girlfriend?,_ the air around her moves so fast she almost falls. When she finds her balance again, Supergirl is walking backward in front of Lena, who’s ignoring her obvious plead to stay outside the building.  
  
“Lena?” Kara begs “What are you doing? We don’t know what’s in there!”  
  
“I have too much to do today, I can’t afford to stop.” 

They are now past the main entrance and into the deserted hall.  
  
“This is ridiculous, your safety is more important than the money you’ll lose"  
  
“Supergirl” Lena says, her tone sharp and cold “this isn’t about money. L-corp is a well oiled machine that could make profit for months after my death.“  
  
“Then what is it? What’s so important?” Kara is on the edge of grabbing Lena and forcefully carrying her outside.  
  
“What comes to my desk are all the issues that have escalated to the top, and this week has been mental. The director of one of my facilities has been accused of sexual assault. I can’t let that slip, can I? I need to look into it and make sure the women involved are not penalised while the investigation is carried on.” Lena makes a sharp turn to the right, towards the elevator. Kara follows, doing a half spin to keep up. Lena continues: "Three out of twelve chairmen of one of my subsidiaries insist it’s a good idea to build a dam in a Cherokee reserve, and are trying to convince the others. If I don’t step in to remind them the values of my company, they may even succeed. Do I need to go on?”  
  
Kara steps into the elevator with her, and Lena pulls out her phone to check her emails.  
  
“B-but you won’t be able to do any of it if you die” she tries to convince her, weakly.  
  
“Look” Lena looks up from her phone “If they wanted to kill me, do you think they’d scratch my parking lot in the middle of the night? No, they’d put a bomb in my car, or a sniper on a building with a good view of my office.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you force everybody to come back to work, if there is no danger?” Kara thinks this is a good argument, yes, she’ll come to her senses.  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
_  
Unfair, answering a question with a question!_  
  
“No!” Kara hurries to say, “I-“ the _ding!_ of the elevator echoes in the empty corridor, and Lena leaves the highly frustrated superhero behind. “Oh my god, you’re so stubborn!” Kara rolls her eyes, and follows her stomping her feet. Lena smirks as she opens her office door.  
  
“Ok, what do you need?” Supergirl bolts in front of her, remembering to put her hands on her hips.  
  
“I need you to let me do my job. Do I complain when you’re too busy doing yours?“  
_  
Ouch._  
  
“That… was below the belt!” Kara complains, pointing a finger “But seriously, what do you need? Your laptop? Your phone? Your internet connection? Your cabinet full of papers?”  
  
“What’s your point?” Lena furrows her eyebrows.  
  
“I’ll carry everything you need somewhere else, so you’ll be safe.“  
  
“There’s no need.”  
  
“Lena, _please.”_ and Kara is looking at her with so much worry, she can almost believe someone would care if she dies today. “Do it for me.” Lena purses her lips, impatient, but when she realises Kara is holding her hand she melts.  
  
“Fine” the CEO says, sweetly “just… stop pouting.“  
  
“What do you need?” Kara’s face lights up, and she cracks her knuckles. Lena pulls a pile of papers from a drawer, a laptop, three external hard drives, a couple of fountain pens, her glasses and a bottle of gin.  
  
Supergirl flies outside and comes back seconds later with a big box: she shoves everything inside and disappears again. Less than a minute later, she’s back in the office, only to find Lena typing an email from her phone and _does she ever stop?_ she thinks.  
  
Lena almost doesn’t realise her feet aren’t touching the ground anymore, as Supergirl picks her up and starts carrying her towards the balcony.  
  
“W-what are you doing? Kara, this is unacceptable.”  
  
“Wrap your arms around my neck” she orders, ignoring the woman’s complaints. And Lena obeys, terrified, which makes Kara giggle.  
  
“Ready?“  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
Kara pushes on her heels to fly them both towards the sky. She keeps her speed to a minimum, but tries to fly as high as possible to avoid anyone on the ground seeing them. Lena hides her face into Kara’s neck, and her arms hold on so tightly Kara feels her shaky breath against her skin.  
  
“It’s ok, you’re safe” Kara tries to reassure her, but nothing seems to calm the woman down. “Lena, look at me” Kara says, slightly worried. But the CEO just shakes her head, and a tear rolls down from her eyes.  
  
Kara flies on the rooftop of the closest building, and gently releases Lena. She’s shaking.  
  
“I hate flying” Lena mutters, her eyes reddened and her forehead wrinkled.  
  
“Lena, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise it’d be so bad for you.”  
  
“Yeah, me neither” she tries for a smile, but it’s so heartbreakingly forced Kara feels guilt twisting her guts. She pulls her into a hug and rubs a hand on her back, and doesn’t let go until Lena reciprocates it.  
  
“I promise I’ll never do it again.” Kara place a kiss on the top of her head, and Lena nods into her shoulder.  
  
“We’re locked on the top of a building I don’t own, then” Lena notes, and lets out a short laugh.  
  
“Oh man” Kara pulls away, and looks around. She can read the name of the building they’re on reflected on the windows facing its facade. At least she knows where they are. “We’re only a few blocks away” she states “If we manage to get to the ground floor, we can walk.“  
  
Lena’s already fixing her make up, mindful of how much work she needs to do and how much time she’s wasted already. She almost considers trying to fly again, but the thought sends a shiver down her spine, and she decides it’s not worth a panic attack.  
  
“Let’s go then” Lena sports her most professional smile.  
  
“Just a second” Kara asks, and quickly changes into her plain clothes. Lena watches her, but she so fast she can’t quite pinpoint the exact moment she’s seeing Kara instead of Supergirl.  
  
The reporter pulls out her pendant and twist the bottom part half turn clockwise, which turns the green light in the middle of it on.  
  
“What’s that?” Lena asks, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
“It’s the thing that controls my powers” Kara reveals.  
  
“Why did you turn it on?”  
  
“So I can do this” Kara says, and wraps her arms around Lena’s neck, and places a tender kiss on her lips. “I’m so sorry” she says once again, and Lena pulls her closer, holding her waist.  
  
“Apology accepted” she responds before returning the favour. When they part, Lena feels grounded again.  
  
“Let’s do this” she sighs, and walks towards the door that leads inside.  
  
\- - -  
  
Kara is the nervous one. Lena - unsurprisingly, now that Kara thinks about it - has been in the building before for a couple of business meetings. She follows her around the corridor and through the stairs. They need to walk at least a couple of floors down before they can sneak into an elevator with someone.  
Luckily enough, they bump into a young solicitor escorting his new clients - a recently divorced middle aged woman - downstairs, and he’s too busy trying to charm her to notice Lena and Kara don’t have a pass.  
  
They stand at the back of the cabin, watching the numbers go down.  
  
19\. 18. 17.  
  
They look at the buttons, and none light up to indicate the elevator will stop. They look at each other, relieved.  
  
16\. 15. 14.  
  
The young man is bragging about his latest victory, and compliments the woman about choosing his firm. She looks at him sideways.  
“She probably would prefer a woman to defend her” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear, almost imperceptibly, and Kara tilts her head, wondering if it’s true.  
  
10\. 9. 8.  
  
Lena looks at Kara hands - she’s twisting her fingers, nervously - so she grabs her pinky and strokes the knuckle with her thumb. Kara looks up, only to find a confident wink. Lena is trying to reassure her.  
_  
Ding!_  
  
The elevator stops on the seventh floor, and a woman in her mid-thirties walks in. Lena quickly pulls her hand away.  
  
“Lena Luthor” the woman greets when she sees her, sporting the same smile Lena uses when she’s all business. The one she’s flaunting right now, in fact. Kara pushes her glasses up, and swallows.  
  
“Helena Turner” she replies back “such a pleasure to see you.“  
  
She offers a hand, which the woman grabs promptly.  
  
“Here for business, Ms Luthor?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Meeting Allen or Reed?” she presses, and Lena smirks, holding her gaze. Kara looks between the two women, admiring her girlfriend’s nerves of steel. She’s starting to sweat and she’s not even talking to this Ms. Turner.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t quite disclose that, Helena.”  
  
Kara notices how she addresses her by her first name, asserting her position of power, and wonders how this is the same person who can’t take a compliment from her without blushing. Ms Turner purses her lips, and looks at Kara.  
  
“And is this your new assistant?” she queries, with a smirk.  
  
Lena’s nostrils flare just enough for Kara to notice.  
  
“Indeed. Ms Danvers, this is Ms Turner, she is the CFO of Defenxe Co.“  
  
“Oh, the weapon manufacturer” Kara shakes her hand with a grin.  
  
“We prefer defence industry” The woman squints her eyes, but keeps her professional smile on.  
  
“I’ve heard you’re on trial for producing trademarked weapons and selling them on the black market” she comments, still sporting the sweetest of smiles.  
  
Lena snorts, as the elevator finally reaches the ground floor. Helena forgets her smile on, and turns to Lena. “Not just a pretty face.”  
  
“You have no idea” Lena confirms, walking out of the elevator and leaving a speechless Ms. Turner behind. She confidently walks over to the security guard, who opens the glass gate to let them out without a question.  
  
Once they’re out of the building, Lena finally breathes.  
  
“You’re not as innocent as you look” she comments  
  
“I thought we settled that the other night.” Kara says, grinning, while pointing her to the direction they’re going to.  
  
Lena gets closer, and timidly grabs Kara hand.  
  
“And I thought we may start doing this, sometimes?” Lena asks, squeezing her hand a little. Kara winces slightly, and looks around, so the CEO quickly lets her hand go.  
  
“You’re not out.” Lena states, surprised.  
  
“Am I not…” Kara frowns, because the whole coming out thing doesn’t make much sense to her. “On Krypton everybody was considered bisexual by default. The hardcore straights and gays used to call it binormativity…  but I was raised to consider this part of myself pretty natural. Earth is a bit confusing at times.“  
  
“What is it, then?”  
  
“You’re a public figure, Lena” Kara explains “I was surprised you wanted to be seen holding hands with a reporter. Or your secretary.” she teases, poking Lena.  
  
“I had to!” Lena protests, weakly, knowing Kara is not really upset about being introduced as her assistant. “And I don’t care who sees us together. No, actually, I do care.” she intertwines their fingers again “because I’m quite proud of it.”  
  
\- - -  
  
As they reach the flat, Lena quickly sets up an office on the dining table. Kara’s turns her pendant off, and tunes her super-hearing to listen to the city while she makes coffee and pulls a few donuts form a box.  
  
She looks at Lena, working, answering emails, signing documents. Picking up the phone.  
  
“No, I don’t have time for this now.” Kara hears her say “I will call back with my availability later.” She hangs up, and huffs loudly. “Where was I…” she scratches her head with a pencil.  
  
“Missing Jess?” Kara asks, referring to Lena’s actual assistant.  
  
“Yeah” Lena answers, distractedly “I need at least half an hour to figure out my schedule for the week, and I can’t pick up all these useless phone calls. I knew I should have got two separate phones.“  
  
“I can get your calls” Kara offers, and Lena looks at her, surprised “For today. Don’t make it a habit.”  
  
“That would be… very helpful.” Lena admits.  
  
“Sure, come on” Kara grabs a notepad and a pencil, and places the phone close to her. “I was Cat Grant’s assistant, remember? I can do this.“  
  
“Thanks, babe” Lena says, and Kara snaps the pencil in two. “Oh my God, even pet names?”    
  
“I wasn’t expecting it!” Kara protest “You should be thankful I wasn’t holding your phone.”  
  
Lena giggles a little, and gives her an affectionate look. Then goes back to her work. Kara sits quietly, reading the news on her phone, and stuffing her face with donuts. When she gets a call, she stands up and moves as far as possible from Lena, so she won’t disturb her. It’s almost midday when the theatre company calls.  
  
“Good morning, Lena Luthor’s office” Kara answers, and Lena smiles like she did every time her girlfriend picked up the phone.  
  
“Sure, that’s… wait” she stops, confused “ Swan Lake? O-ok, sure. I will ask and get back to you tomorrow, if that’s ok. Yes, you too. Thank you. Bye.“  
She hangs up. Lena hasn’t noticed what the conversation was about.  
  
“Lena.” Kara says, and the CEO lifts her eyes form the pile of papers she’s reading.  
  
“Yes, honey?” she says absent-mindedly, and Kara’s heart skips a beat. She manages not to crack the phone in her fist.  
  
“The theatre company just called. About the tickets for Swan Lake. The performance that was cancelled, remember?”  
  
“Yes- oh.” a guilty looks shows on Lena’s face. She clears her throat, and tries to stay cool “What about it?“  
  
Kara smiles, and raises an eyebrow: “They asked if you’d like to book one of their upcoming performances, or if you prefer a… refund?”  
  
Lena purses her lips, and leans back into the chairs. Kara moves closer. “I thought you said they were a promotional gift?” she says, a touch on insolence in her voice.  
  
“It must be a mistake, I’ll have Jess to check again tomorrow, don’t worry about it.“  
  
“Tickets are 350 dollars each, I doubt they made a mistake.” Kara presses, the reporter in her starting to show “and do you know why they were so expensive? Because _someone_ changed the date last minute. So they offered tickets for two shows instead of one - they recommend the Nutcracker.”  
  
Lena shuts her eyes, cornered.  
  
“Ok, fine. I bought the tickets, they weren’t a gift.”  
  
“To ask me out” Kara teases, biting her lower lip.  
  
“To ask you out, yes.” Lena huffs “And apparently it worked.“  
  
Kara turns her necklace on, and gets even closer. “Would you like to take a little break, Ms Luthor?”  
  
\- - -  
  
“I’m glad you’re so… fast” Lena teases, putting her blouse on, and her hair back on her ponytail “cause I’m really on a deadline today.“  
  
“Rude” Kara replies, jokingly, slipping back into her Supersuit.  
  
“Just being practical” she says with a wink, and is about to place one last peck on Kara’s lips when she stops “Is that thing still on?” she asks.  
  
“Um, yeah” Kara checks, and brings her lips together, asking for a kiss.  
  
Lena obliges, giggling.  
  
She’s about to go to her improvised office when Kara holds her back. There’s a long silence, and Lena waits - because Kara looks like she’s about to say something important.  
  
What Lena doesn’t expect, is her girlfriend removing the necklace, placing it on the palm of one hand, and offering it to her.  
  
“You should keep this.”  
  
“W-what?” Lena stutters, confused.  
  
“It only works when I’m five feet from it. And you’re the only one in the world that makes me lose control… that way.“  
  
“Kara this… is a lot of responsibility. I could easily boost the signal, sell the device out, have you thought about-”  
  
“I trust you.” Kara looks into her eyes with so much faith, so much _love “_ Will you take it?”  
  
And Lena does, aware that Supergirl, National City superhero and probably most powerful person on Earth, is putting her life and safety in her hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where finally Sanvers.

They’ve spent the past two days locked in Alex's flat. They’ve gone through 4 pizzas, 11 beers, 2 bottles of red, half a bottle of scotch, 1 book and 5 rounds of sex. They've talked. They've fought. They've impulse-bought two sex toys. They've made up.

Kate has been the most grounded between the two. Alex still finds it hard to believe she doesn’t feel jealous, ever, and it took over an hour of constant reassurance for Kate to convince her that it’s not because she doesn’t care about her. It’s because she trusts her.

Then it was Kate’s turn to feel insecure, afraid that her girlfriend would juts dump her when she’d tried “the real thing”, and that’s when Alex got _really_ mad, because what next level self-hate shit was that? And did she really think that made any difference to her? Kate got a taste of furious Alex and decided she never wants to see that again. 

They’ve been through the book chapter by chapter, they’ve read blogs and online magazines, they’ve registered in three forums.

They’ve agreed on a non-hierarchical relationship style. It's Kate, in fact, the biggest supporter of not giving veto power to any of the partners. Alex's agreed, after reading very convincing anecdotes of couple who split up simply because one of the partners was trying to control the other’s love life outside their relationship.

Sex hasn’t turned out to be as big of a topic as they expected. 'Take a shower and change the bedsheets straight after’ were the first rules they agreed upon. Kate's extremely liberal in her sex life, so sex on the first date is always in the cards if she feels comfortable. Which doesn’t happen that often, to be fair. And Alex… Alex's asked for a lot of patience on the matter, because she has no idea how she feels about a lot of things. So the agreement is that she's always welcome to share her doubts and new experiences with Kate, while they’ll play by ear when it comes to Kate telling Alex about hers. 

They've promised they’ll be each other safe place, that they can tell each other anything without fear of being judged or ridiculed. Kate’s been adamant the only thing she'd never forget is Alex lying to her, and Alex's agreed enthusiastically: no more secrets. They are past that.

So when they finally shower and get dressed, Alex feels she's ready. 

But when she walks up to Maggie’s flat, she’s not so sure anymore.

She stops, and tries to make a U-turn.

“I can’t do it” she mumbles.

Kate rests her hands on her shoulders, and pushes her sweetly.

“You can” she encourages her “I haven’t spent the past two days learning about polyamory to see you give up on this girl.” Alex looks at her, pouting. “I love you, Alex. And all I want is to see you happy. And I don’t think you can be happy without her, as much as it hurts my ego to admit it.” Her voice doesn’t have any bitterness in it, it’s almost playful.

Alex nods.

"Promise you’ll come back to me, though” Kate mutters, letting her insecurities show a little.

“Kate, we’ve been through this. Breaking up is not an option. You’re too important, and amazing and beautiful and… don’t make me go on or I’ll make you pay for it."

“Ok.” Kate says, wrapping her in a full body hug “I’m not gonna lie, this is scary."

“Terrifying” Alex confirms.

“But we can do this, right?"

“Right."

“So go get the girl, dummy.” Kate smiles, pushing her fist gently on her shoulder, and Alex sniffles a little.

“I love you."

“I love you."

\- - - 

Maggie is drying her hair when she hears someone knocking at her door. She quickly puts a grey t-shirt over her sweatpants, a towel over her shoulders, and a gun in her right hand.

She stands on the side of the door, and calls: “Who’s there?"

“Maggie, it’s Alex.” Her voice seems unsure, but Maggie would recognise it among thousands.

_“Shit”_ she whispers, and rests her head against the wall.

Alex shifts her weight form one foot to the other, pushing her fists in the pockets of her leather jacket. Waiting.

“Come on, let me in” Alex says, and knocks again.

Maggie finally pulls the door open. The sight of the detective in loungewear, her hair still wet and messy, and armed, does _something_ to Alex, but it could be the nerves, she tells herself. Or at least she hopes that’s what Maggie is thinking when she takes way too long to take the first step inside her flat.

Alex looks around. She’s never been there before. It’s… warm. The colours, the posters on the walls. The magazines on the coffee table, obviously recently read. The dishes drying in the kitchen, including pots and pans. The cat sleeping on the sofa.

Maggie cooks. Maggie has a pet. Maggie reads Woman’s Health and The Advocate. There are many things she still doesn’t know about her. 

The door clicks behind her, and she turns to face the detective.

“Hey… I’m sorry I run off the other d-”  “I know I disappeared for a couple of-”   

The talk over each other, and stop at the same time. Maggie puts her gun away, and Alex says: “You go first."

“I’m sorry I run off the other day. I panicked. Are you ok? You didn’t come to L-Corp and I thought - I still think - I screwed up big time. Your sister was so pissed you weren’t there.” 

“Kara?” Alex head snaps up, confused.

“Yeah, she was there. As Supergirl, of course. By the way, did you know she’s banging Lena Luthor?"

“You know about it?"

“Well, she didn’t tell me but, girl, Lena was ready to jump her bones."

“I mean you know she’s Supergirl? How?” Alex goes into her protective mode, and suddenly there’s a spark in her eyes. Like nothing else matters, not even her heartbreak, or even braless Maggie Sawyer standing in front of her, fresh out of the shower - all that matters is her little sister’s secret identity is somehow out.

“It’s ok, Alex, her secret’s safe with me.” Maggie puts her hands in front of herself, afraid Alex might beat the truth out of her “We were on the same case and she said something about you… it just clicked. No big deal.” 

“You can’t tell anyone” Alex points her index finger at Maggie, who stares at it, almost scared. 

“I won’t. You can trust me, you know that."

She knows that.

“I know. Anyway, that’s not why I’m here."

Maggie can try to change the topic, but the last time they saw each other she kissed Alex and there’s no way she’s going to let that go. 

“I’m here to understand what’s going on.” she continues “So, care to explain?"

Maggie looks down, and moves a hand in the air. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry. It just… I guess it felt natural.” she mumbles.

Alex nods. “It kinda did” she admits.

Maggie leans against the door, and looks up. She really doesn’t know what to do.

“Kate and I, we… we’ve been talking.” Alex continues “I told her what happened.” 

Maggie looks at her, worried. “Shit, I’m sorry…"

“No, it’s fine, actually” Alex’s tone is getting more relaxed, and almost cheerful. She’s now starting to realise what she’s about to ask, and she feels like a schoolgirl all over again. “We’ve decided that I should… ask you out.” Alex nods to herself: she said it.

“You… broke up?” Maggie asks, worried.

“No!” Alex hurries to explain “We’ve decided to open our relationship. We’ve been reading, a lot, and she agrees it’s for the best."

“So what, you've read a book and now you’re polyamorous?” Maggie sneers, bitterly. Alex blinks, surprised by her words and her tone. “Come on, Alex. This is not a game."

“Oh, it’s not” Alex replies, hurt “We _did_ almost break up. Do you think it’s easy, at the beginning of a relationship, to have this kind of talk?"

Maggie shrugs, and crosses her arms.

“You know what? I’m done with you.” Alex snaps “First it’s because I’m fresh off the boat” oh, she’s _anrgy_ “Then it’s because I’m monogamous” she gets closer to Maggie, who wants to take a step back, but she finds the door against her back “and now, what is it?"

Maggie winces at Alex’s unexpected reaction.

“Do you know what these are? Fucking excuses” She almost shouts “You’re just a _coward.”_  There, she said it. “You’re afraid of… I don’t even know what you’re so scared of, and it makes me feel like I’m not even worth trying.”  

They’re close, so _close_. 

“I may be new to all this, Maggie, but you’re not there to do this with me. You stay in your safe little bubble, watching me going through it behind a glass. And when I think I’m finally ok with it, you _kiss me_. You can’t fucking do that."

Her voice is breaking, and Maggie can see how much she's hurting.

And what Alex really wants to do now is storm off. Instead, she grabs the towel Maggie has on her shoulders with both hands, because she needs to hold on to something. She pulls, gently, and then releases.

“You can’t do that” she repeats, her voice barely a whisper. 

Maggie is shellshocked. Her lips parted, her breath so shallow she may have forgotten to exhale. 

“Say something” Alex begs, and pushes her, weakly, desperately. But Maggie can’t say anything, the knot in her throat won’t let her.

Instead, she reaches for Alex jaw, slowly, reverently. Like she’s holding something precious and fragile and _beautiful_. And, just as deliberately, she presses their lips together. And Alex hates herself for surrendering so easily, but _this_ , this feels like coming home after too long at sea. 

“I hate you, Sawyer” she mutters, and Maggie nods, because she deserves it.

“I know” she replies, and they’re just so close now, open mouths breathing each other in. Alex’s eyes roam her face, looking for something - she’s not sure what. 

Until she finds it. It’s a look imploring for forgiveness, for a new beginning. Maggie’s eyes are asking for a second chance.

“Let me fix this.” She begs.

And Alex pushes again, a bit stronger this time, pressing her forehead against Maggie’s.

“Oh, you’ll fix this” she seethes, and kisses her, angrily.

\- - -

The towel is the first thing to go. Alex slides it from Maggie’s shoulders and throws it to the ground. Next it’s the t-shirt. And she should definitely expect what she finds, but she’s still left breathless when her hands finally touch what they’ve dreamt about for so long. 

_Fuck you, Maggie Sawyer_ , a voice in her head hisses, furiously, as she grabs her leg and _pushes,_ and Maggie wraps an arm around her head and -

“Ah!” she doesn’t expect that sound to come out of her mouth either - it’s sharp, and sudden, could be pain or pleasure and, frankly, Alex doesn’t care.

Before either of them knows it, Alex lifts Maggie from the ground, both legs wrapped around her waist, and instinctively turns towards the table.

“Wow” Maggie exhales, looking down at her from her new height.

“Shut up” Alex orders, and it’s not sweet, nor playful - it’s _hot._

Maggie finds a surface below her, and throws her head back as Alex’s mouth finds its way on her skin, and she _knows_ there will be marks tomorrow.

_\- - -_

Alex’s forgotten she was mad, but her body somehow hasn’t. It kept sucking and pushing, hard and fast, every desperate sound coming from Maggie’s throat fuelling what felt like rage but wasn’t anymore.

It was different, new, and it felt _good_. 

It felt like power and fear - like chasing and then killing. Every thurst of her fingers brought out a new sound, until everything was shaking from the secret corners of her soul to Maggie's exhausted legs.

So she stopped.

The whimpering breath coming from Maggie’s lips didn’t, not immediately. She rolled on her side, arms between her thighs.

“Good God, Danvers” she finally lets out, with a quivering laugh.

But Alex’s already kissing her eyes, her forehead, the top of her head. She wipes away a tear that left a trail on Maggie’s cheek, and cups her face to ask: “Did I hurt you?"

The worry in Alex’s eyes makes Maggie let out a gentle giggle.

“You didn’t, dummy” she replies, smiling - finally smiling, Alex’s missed that. 

She stands up, and contemplates the fact she just fucked detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD, on her own dining table. She gives her an appreciative look, before sliding both arms under her body.

“W-what are you doing?” Maggie protest as she’s picked up by Alex. “Do I even weigh anything to you?” 

“No, it’s like holding a couple of grapes" Alex answers back, while Maggie has to hold on to her shoulder to keep her balance. “Now, where’s you bedroom?"

\- - - 

Alex’s unceremoniously dumped Maggie on her bed, earning a half-hearted “Hey!” and a chuckle.

She's taken her jacket and shoes off - how she's managed to stay completely dressed is a mystery to Maggie, who normally takes pride in being so smooth her women find themselves naked before they can even realise what’s happening - and laid down at her side.

And now they’re just looking at each other, in silence. 

Alex runs a finger over the detective's features, her eyes following the trail. And Maggie doesn’t dare to talk, she feels she doesn’t have the right to. It’s up to Alex, now, to dictate the pace. 

“Why?” Alex finally says.

Maggie frowns, a confused look on her face.

“Why are you so scared?” she continues “You’re one of the strongest, most confident people I’ve met. And at this point, if you told me you’re just not attracted to me, I’d be fine. But I know it’s not true. So why?"

Maggie breathes through her nose, sharply, before taking Alex's hand, that’s now reached her collarbone. She kisses it, and links their fingers together.

“At the beginning, I was just scared of losing you” Maggie admits “Sometimes I’m too… distracted, taken with work, to give my full attention to my partner. It’s one of the reasons why Emily and I broke up. And I thought someone who’s just come out would need, and deserve, more support than what I could give you."

Alex listens, carefully, mindful to not take anything too personally.

“I thought I’d be more useful as a friend, and the expectations on me would be lower. Turns out, I’m a needy little shit when it comes to you, and I’ve been more clingy than an actual girlfriend."

Alex smiles, remembering the late night calls, the drunk texts, the last minute pool game invites she could never say no to.

“Then you started dating Kate, and you two just seemed so good for each other. I never wanted to get in the way."

“But you did” Alex notes “and then chickened out when I gave you a second chance. Why?"

“I’m sorry I sounded so… condescending. I just thought I was out of the woods with you, you know? And suddenly, I’m knee deep in the same damn situation."

“The situation where I ask you out, and you reject me? I’m not even sure why I keep falling so hard for you, Sawyer.” Alex sighs, and quickly realises what she’s said. “Damn” she breathes out, blushing a little.

Maggie scoots closer, and guides Alex’s arm around her waist.

"I shouldn’t have. And you’re right, I was - I am scared, because now it’s not just you I’m afraid to lose, Alex.” Maggie pulls her phone from under the pillow, and opens her texts. There are three lines on unread messages.

Alex frowns.

“Why is my mom texting you?”

“She checks on me every other day."

“And Kara?"

“She’s trying to set me up with some… Lucy Lane?"

“Uh” Alex pulls an impressed face “Yeah, she’s hot. What about Winn?"

“Trying to collect money to buy you a big Christmas present rather than a lot of small ones. Not sure what he has in mind” Maggie sighs. “Alex, if I hurt you, I’ll have two aliens and your mom - who I’m most scared of - after me. Did I tell you J’onn threatened me?"

“He didn’t!"

“He sure did” Maggie confirms “ _She’s like a daughter to me_ ” she mocks, making a poor impression of J’onn’s voice.

Alex laughs. Maggie’s heart does a little somersault at the sound, and she wonders how she managed to resist her for so long.

“Maggie” Alex says “you’re a part of the family now. Whatever happens between the two of us… they’ve adopted you, there’s nothing you can do. Sorry about that."

She can almost _hear_ Maggie’s heart swell, as she tries to string some words together but obviously can’t.

“Are you crying?"

“Nah I got something in my eye” she jokes, but as soon as the words are out of her mouth she starts sobbing, quietly. 

Alex pulls her closer, and they lay there for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Maxwell Lord comes back, and the Danvers sister's girlfriends save the day.

“Hey babe. Yes, of course I called, I promised I would!" 

Maggie watches as Alex paces her room up and down with a mixture of diffidence and awe. Awe, because on top of a great body and a _those_ eyes - oh boy, Maggie could write poems about them if she were able to string words together right now - special agent Alex Danvers truly is the quickest learner she’s ever met. Diffidence, because how on Earth did she get so lucky?

Alex laid in bed with her till she felt grounded again, promising and swearing she wasn’t going anywhere and taming all the fears Maggie still nested in her chest.

Then, she kissed her knuckles and notified her - without apologising - that she’s calling Kate as she promised. And that’s when Maggie started to believe that yes, this can work.

“Sure, yeah, I know it’s only been a couple of hours. Well, it… it went well."

Maggie watches Alex smile.

“What do you mean how well? I… yes, yes I did. There’s really no need to cheer. Ok, fine, maybe a little."

Maggie chuckles. She think she going to like this Kate.

“Ok, I just wanted to check in with you. Tell you I love you, make sure you’re not freaking out. Yes… yes we can” her voice lowers, her cheeks flush a little "do that thing later."

Maggie beams, feeling compersion for the first time in years. She’s missed it so much.

“You what?” Alex stops in the middle of the room, and looks at Maggie, who’s propped up on her elbow. “Sure, I’ll ask. I think…” she pauses for a second, and Maggie tilts her head, curiously. “I think that would be great. Thanks, babe."

When she hangs up, Maggie shuffles a little to make more room for her on the bed. Alex joins her and links their fingers, her eyebrows crinkled. She looks thoughtful rather than worried.

“I know you don’t need me to say this, but you’re doing great.” Maggie comments, impressed, and to Alex's confused look she explains “Reassuring your other partner? Open communication? You didn’t make me feel like you were hiding me, you didn’t let Kate feel completely forgotten and left out… it’s a big shift from a monogamous approach."

“I just care about both of you so much” Alex replies with a shrug “I… feel the responsibility to make this work. I want this to work _so_ bad."

“Alex, I think we all want this to work. This is not only on you, ok?"

“Do you ever have this feeling of… impending doom? I feel like I’m just too lucky to have you both, too happy, and it _cannot_ work. Literally everything around me screams it can’t."

“A lot of people are going to tell you it’s a mistake” Maggie remarks “and if it doesn’t work out, they will tell you it’s because you didn’t follow the script _pick one and try not to cheat on them_."

Alex nods eagerly.

“There’s extra pressure for ur to make things work and make it look easy” Maggie continues “I told you, this is not for everybody."

“It’s tough” Alex notes “But I got you, right? You and Kate."

“I can’t speak for her, but you definitely got me, Danvers. And she seems on board? What was she cheering about?"

Alex chuckles, and looks down: “She said _good job on banging shorty, she’s hot."_

Maggie purses her lips, trying to hold back her smile. “Alright” she mutters, more amused than embarrassed.

“She’s asked me to introduce you two properly. She’d like to get to know you, said it would make her feel more… comfortable."

Maggie’s eyebrows perk up, a dimpled smile appearing on her lips.

“Of course. To be honest, I was hoping we could… it’d make me feel better too. I mean, I trust you when you say she’s cool with this, but it’s good if we’re not complete strangers, you know?” 

“You would?” Alex’s eyes are filled with hope and joy “It would mean so much to me if you two got along."

“Of course.” 

Alex has come to love the look Maggie gives her when she’s trying to reassure her, the one she’s giving her right now, with that gentle nod and the small head-tilt. And Maggie in turn has learnt there’s nothing she likes more than Alex’s hopeful eyes and the way she tucks her lips between her teeth.

“Can I kiss you, Alex?” Maggie all but whispers, and Alex wants to laugh, because isn’t it a bit too late for this? Instead she nods, her chest rises and falls like she’s forgotten to breathe for a while, like this is the first time she finally gets to kiss her.

Maggie brings a hand to her nape, runs her finger through her hair, and it’s slightly theatrical but oh so necessary to do this _properly_ , to bring Alex closer, gently, to join their lips in the softest kiss, to let her tongue lick once into her mouth. To finally let herself revel into her touch, when Alex brings an unsure hand to her jaw. To roll on top of her, to remind Alex that she is still dressed when Maggie is so naked. 

“Can I fuck you, Alex?” she asks again, and the look in her eyes tells Alex she won’t be dressed for long.

\- - -

Alex promised she’d be there early. Kate shuffles in her seat, taking a sip of her beer. Checking the time on her phone. 

“Alex, where the hell…"

Her heart almost skips a beat when she sees detective Sawyer walking in, and that’s _exactly_ what she wanted to avoid. Alex’s going to pay for this.

Their eyes meet, and now there’s no way they can pretend they haven’t seen each other. Maggie waves, nervously, and walks towards her booth with her hands in her back pockets.

“So we meet again” she mumbles, offering a hand.

Kate smiles, noticing Maggie is just as anxious as she is. She grabs the hand without hesitation.

“Alex’s late” she states, crinkling her nose “Can I get you a drink?"

Maggie would prefer to wait for Alex, but ordering will get her some time, so she takes the chance: “Sure, I’ll have what you’re having."

“Story of my life” Kate winks, and Maggie giggles and maybe this is not going to be so terrible after all. As she stands up, Maggie is reminded of how tall Kate is, and feels smaller than ever.

She sits, hoping their height difference won’t be as noticeable.

“It’s really not like her” Kate comments once she’s back with a pint of lager “She was very keen on being here before either of us."

“Maybe there was a last minute call from the DEO?” Maggie wonders.

“Maybe, but she always texts…"

“Do you think she panicked?"

Kate smiles, because that’s a thing Alex would do. “That’s possible."

“So you’re the one who made that plastic armour, mh?” Maggie tries to strike a conversation.

“Yes, I am - and I quote - the _big nerd who made her a jetpack._ " 

“Mh” Maggie coughs “and who said that?"

“I believe it was you, detective.” Kate lifts an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that sounds like something I’d say."

“I like you, Maggie Sawyer” Kate states with her usual bluntness “I think you’re good for Alex, and Alex deserves to be happy. Let’s be friends."

Maggie gives her a beaming smile, and bumps her fist against Kate’s.

“You’re pretty cool too, doctor Lord” she replies “if a giant nerd."

“Listen” she points a finger, jokingly, when Maggie’s phone rings and Kara’s name appears on the screen.

“Hey, little Danvers, what’s up? Is Alex with you?"

Kate watches Maggie’s face change, become serious, then worried. 

“Yeah, of course. Yes, I’m with her, I’ll let her know."

When she hangs up, Kate’s eyes are searching hers for an explanation.

“Someone took Alex."

\- - -

“Who?” Kate is shaking. 

“They don’t know. Fuck, I gotta… I need to get to the precinct, I need to-"

“And do what?” Kate objects “File a complaint?"

“It’s not like I have access to the DEO” she snarks, putting her jacket back on.

“But I do.” 

Maggie stops, hesitating for a second, then nods.

“Let’s go then."

\- - -

“Winn” Maggie runs to his desk. “Where’s J’onn?"

“He’s in Metropolis, on a mission with Superman. We’re trying to call him back” his eyes are red, Maggie is pretty sure he’s been crying “Ka- Supergirl is looking for her. I have her on speaker."

“Supergirl” Kate jumps in “where are you?"

“I’m flying north right now” her voice is stern, angry “I can hear her, I think, I just need to get a bit closer."

“Is she talking to someone?"

“Yes, but… it’s too noisy. I’m still too far."

“We’re tracking you” Winn says “as soon as you find her we’re going to send a squad to back you up."

“I got them” Kara announces, triumphantly “She’s with a man. Only one. I know this voice…" 

“Supergirl” Maggie calls, her hands itching to do something.

“Maxwell Lord."

Kate clenches her teeth. Out of all the dumb shit her brother’s done, this may be the dumbest.

“Where are they?” Winn asks, following Supergirl's position on the monitor.

“They’re somewhere in the in- ial area."

“You’re breaking up, where?"

“North” she repeats “-strial ar-. I -nd them. I’m g-"

The line goes dead.

“Fuck!” Maggie punches the desk, and storms out.

“Maggie wait!” Winn calls, but the detective is muttering something about the DEO being useless and a waste of time.

“Hey” Kate runs after her, and stops her right before she’s out of the main door. “Where are you going?"

“North.” Maggie hisses “I can’t stay here watching a blank monitor when that freak is doing god knows what to her."

“I’m coming with you.” Kate states, earning a diffident look.

“You?” Maggie frowns “Do you even have a gun or something?"

“I got something."

\- - -

“Can you hear me, detective Sawyer?"

“Loud and clear, girl."

Maggie’s riding her motorbike at full speed while Kate is flying above her on her prototype. Winn objected weakly, but Kate had a good point in saying no one else can actually drive it.

“My brother owns five warehouses in that area, the closest one is at the corner of the 7th avenue and Prichard street."

“Copy that."

Maggie pushes a little faster.

“I can’t see Supergirl anywhere” Kate comments when they’re around the area “Wait, something’s off."

Maggie is at a red light, huffing nervously into her helmet.

“There’s a disturbance in the magnetic field. Something… really strong."

“Is your toy holding up?"

“The prototype will be fine, the dashboard is getting crazy” Kate explains “I’ll have to fly it manually, but it’s not going to stop me. This field though…  it’s like nothing I’ve seen before."

“I think we should follow it."

“I know where it comes from” Kate states, watching the bright yellow glare on her radar. “Follow me."

\- - -

They meet in front of an unassuming abandoned warehouse.

“Why is it always gotta be a warehouse?” Maggie mutters.

“Jump up” Kate orders, holding out the arms of the armour “We’re going to the roof, there’s a window."

They reach the top of the building and peek inside.

“Kara” Alex is calling from her cell. “Kara, wake up, please."

The agent is locked in a cube made of two inch wide bars.

“You don’t want her to wake up, trust me” Maxwell comments, while wiring her cell to what looks like an accumulator.

“What did you do to her?" Alex seethes through tears.

“It’s ironic, really” he starts, and Alex would roll her eyes if she weren’t so damn worried about her passed out sister “Think about it, Alex! Her powers… are an incredible source of energy. Ready for us to harvest."

“That’s what this is?” she gasps, watching the air around her sister vibrate and glow.

“That” Maxwell says with more than a hint of pride “Is a magnetic field that reacts to Supergirls powers. The stronger the powers, the harder it closes around her. That’s why it’s ironic."

Alex frowns.

“If she were just human… she wouldn’t be affected."

“You hate her so much” Alex gives him a pitiful look “You hate everyone so much. You can’t stand someone being more powerful, or smarter than you. No wonder you can’t cope being Kate’s brother."

“Kevin is _not_ my brother!” He hisses.

“Her name is Katherine, you fucking dick!” She shouts, grabbing the bars of her cell and pulling at them without success.

“Alex…” Kara mumbles, waking up.

“Kara!” 

“Alex, are y- ah!"

As soon as Kara wakes up, the magnetic field around her lifts her up from the ground and starts pulling her in all directions. She’s floating mid-air, a grimace of pain on her face.

“Kara!"

“Finally” Maxwell comments, plugging in the accumulator and pulling three switches. A bolt of electricity runs through the metal bars of Alex’s cell, and she’s thrown to the ground by the shock on her palms.

“F-fuck…” she whines, looking at the burns forming on her hands.

“It works!” Maxwell says triumphantly “I’m going to be a hero, Danvers!"

\- - -

“So Kara’s Supergirl, hm?” Kate asks, pulling Maggie out of her stupor. The detective's palms are sweating, her head is pulsing. She’s _mad._

“You didn’t know?”

“I had a hunch. How’s your eyesight?” Kate asks.

“Pretty good?” Maggie says, confused.

“Can you see if Kara’s wearing a necklace?"

Maggie peeks in again, she’s got a good view on Kara.

“She’s not."

“Ok, I have an idea. But I need to know who Supergirl’s… seeing."

“Seeing?” Maggie frowns, impatient, because what does this have to do with the fact that her girlfriend - _their_  girlfriend _-_ and her little sister are in mortal danger.

“Who is she fucking? Nailing? Screwing?” Kate insists “Maggie I’m not joking, who is she banging?"

Maggie blinks twice, then gives in: “Lena Luthor."

“Are you 100% positive?"

“I’m fucking sure, Lord.” 

“I have a plan."

 - - -

Fifteen minutes. She’s supposed to wait fifteen minutes watching Kara being tortured to power Alex’s prison. That ain’t happening.

Maggie climbs down the fire escape and reaches the ground. She quickly checks the perimeter. Five security guards.

Two at the front entrance, one at the back, two patrolling. She can do this.

She waits on the south side for the first one on patrol to walk past her while she hides behind the van that probably dragged her girlfriend there. She hits him so hard on the neck with a metal rod she’s almost afraid she’s killed him on the spot, so she checks for a pulse.

_Motherfucker’s still alive._

She ties him up and pulls him into the van. The second patrolling guard follows suit. It’s only a matter of time before the guards at the entrance notice that they haven't come back, so she waits.

If she’s lucky, they’ll come one at a time.

She’s not.

She’s hiding under the van when the three men approach, their gear clinking as they walk. She waits until she can see all their legs clearly. She checks her bullets. 12. She puts a silencer on her gun.

They’re carrying semi-automatic rifles: if she fucks this up, she’s dead.

She pulls out three long plastic strings she found in the van, the same they probably used to tie Alex’s hands. The three men are standing on the side of the van: she slides a string around the first man’s ankles, loose enough for him to not notice. She does the same with the second one.

She hear the sliding door of the van being open, and she barely has the time to tie the third string when one of the men mutters a _what the hell_ as he sees his colleagues tidied inside.

It’s now or never.

She shoots three bullets, aiming at a metal bin behind the three men. Instinctively, they all turn to shoot in the same direction, and try to run for cover. They fall like dominoes, and Maggie quickly crawls from under the van and climbs on top of it. She aims for the guns, and if one of her bullets hits a hand, well _too fucking bad_.

They all end up with one or two fingers missing.

She’s not sorry.

\- - -

“Miss Luthor, I’m a friend of Kara's."

Kate lands heavily on Lena’s balcony, causing the CEO to jump on her chair and almost faint. Thank God she didn’t scream.

“Y-you… what are you? What are you doing in my office?” she stutters as the armour steps through her window.

“You’ve got the necklace” Kate notes, relieved “Please, Miss Luthor, there’s no time. Kara’s in danger."

“What happened?” she asks, instinctively clutching her necklace. “Who are you?"

“I made that device” she explains.

Something clicks in Lena’s brain.

“You’re Agent Danvers’ girlfriend."

“I'm one of those, yeah.” Kate smiles “I need the necklace back. Kara’s powers are being used against her. Please, Miss Luthor, you _have_ to trust me."

Lena swallows. Trust doesn’t come easy to someone like her. And she’s seen her fair share of innocent looking girls like this one turning against her.

“I’m coming with you” she states.

Her head high, her green eyes piercing through the protective screen of the armour and right into Kate’s eyes - the doctor doesn’t even bother arguing.

“It’s dangerous” she warns “but as you wish. Jump up."

Kate holds out the arms of armour, and Lena hesitates for a moment.

“Are we… flying there?"

Kate nods, impatient. Lena bites her lip, and climbs onto the seat that’s created between the two arms. A belt wraps her waist, and what look like the thumbs of the machine flip up, so she can hold on to them.

“Hold on tight, Miss Luthor."

\- - - 

The sound of the rifles shooting alerts Maxwell and Alex. Maggie has just enough time to find the chloroform and put the guards to sleep - thankfully the van was still fully stocked up for a kidnap.

Maxwell grabs his gun and cocks the hammer, a slightly irritated look in his eyes. 

“What now” he mutters.

He walks out, and a minute later Maggie appears on the side of Alex’s cell.

“Maggie” Alex breathes out “How did you find us?"

“Long story, Danvers” she whispers “Let’s try to get you out of here.” 

She looks at the bars, noticing they are glowing with a faint blue light.

“Should I just shoot this thing?” she asks, pointing her gun towards the accumulator.

“No!” Alex begs her “We don’t know if it’s going to release the power back into Kara… it could kill her."

“Then wh- ah!"

The bullet goes through her shoulder and splats some droplets of blood on Alex’s shirt. She falls to the ground, cursing herself for not paying more attention.

“Maggie!” Alex screams, and grabs the bars again. The shock she receives again fires her anger even more.

The detective raises her gun and aims towards the blurred figure walking towards her, and fires. The bullet stops a few feet from Maxwell’s body.

He laughs.

“Are you impressed, Agent Danvers?” he asks, and Alex feels tears in her eyes, from the pain, from seeing Maggie shot on the ground, for being so completely powerless. “Another surprising application of my magnetic field."

“Shit” Maggie mutters.

He points his gun again, when the metal wall of the warehouse is ripped open with a screeching sound. A black machine walks in. Maxwell quickly aims towards it, and shoots twice. The bullets bounce and the machine comes closer to reveal Kate inside.

“Kevin.” Maxwell hisses.

“I swear to God you’re the slowest learner I’ve ever met, Maxwell.” Kate comments “I know you’re not the smartest tool in the box, but how hard can it be to get a grasp on such a simple concept? My name is Katherine, do I need to spell it?"

Maxwell fires again, angrily.

“You” he starts, and doesn’t notice the figure running behind Kate and towards Supergirl “You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done to me."

“I did a whole lot of nothing to you, Max” Kate says, patiently, and takes another step towards him.

“Don’t move” her points his gun towards Alex “Or she goes."

\- - -

“Lena” Kara mouths, seeing the CEO hiding behind a pillar. “Go away."

Lena brings her index to her lips. As soon as Maxwell’s attention moves from Kate to Alex, she bolts towards the superhero. When she’s less than five feet away, Kara’s powers leave her, and the magnetic field suddenly becomes ineffective. Kara falls heavily to the ground, and Lena knees at her side, holding her.

“Kara” she calls “Kara, baby, stay with me."

“No!” Maxwell shouts, and points his gun to Lena. “How did y-"

_-Thud!_

“Jesus Christ this guy” Maggie comments, after hitting him on the nape with the back of her gun and watching him fall to the ground.

\- - -

“Good job us” Kate comments, slipping out of the armour and joining Maggie to watch over Maxwell unconscious body.

“Kate!” Alex calls, and almost touches the bars again. The accumulator is still feeding the cell, even if Kara is not powering it anymore. Kate gives a quick look to the control panel, and flips a few switches.

The bars go back to their matte colour, and the door unlocks. Kate takes a little bow, and Maggie gives her a fistbump.

Alex bolts out of her cell and joins them, hugging them both.

“Are you guys ok?"

"Just a little terrified, but physically intact" Kate comments, and Maggie adds: “Just a graze for me.” 

“We need to get that checked” Alex places a quick peck on Maggie’s lips, and then on Kate’s “Just… I’ll be right back, ok?"

She runs towards Kara, and finds Lena still holding her, shaking.

“Miss Luthor” Alex calls, worried, and kneels close to her. 

“Hey sis” Kara smiles, weakly “check out my hero. She _flew_ here."

Her eyes are so grateful and full of pride, Lena decides it was absolutely worth the five minutes of solid panic attack she had.

“Is she going to be ok?” Lena mutters, eyes full of tears.

“I think so” Alex says, pulling a stray hair behind her sister’s ear.

“Your hands” Kara notes, holding Alex’s wrist.

“They’ll heal” she shrugs.

Kate and Maggie walk closer, and Alex stands up again.

“Check this out though, sis” Alex comments as Maggie rests her chin on her shoulder, hugging her around her waist, and Kate kisses her temple “I got _two_ heroes."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! This is the second to last chapter.  
> Just dropping a note here to thank you for reading and if you've enjoyed Atlas, feel free to do one of the following:
> 
> \- read the appendix I'm writing, just click on my username to find it (so far I wrote 3 smutty but also fluffy Supercorp, more to come including domestic Sanverslord - the good Lord, of course)
> 
> \- leave kudos
> 
> \- leave a comment or a few (both comments and kudos they will give more visibility to the fic in the flood of sanvers/supercopr works out there!) 
> 
> \- if you have a sanvers/supercorp tumblr blog, you could rec Atlas over there
> 
> \- if you're a native or just very proficient English speaker, you could beta/proofread part or all of my next Sanvers/Supercorp fic (16K+ medieval AU, it's cute I promise, hmu at thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end (with a surprise guest)

“So what you’re saying is… you’re both dating my daughter.” Eliza squints, her eyes moving between Maggie and Kate, who are sitting on either sides of Alex's bed. 

They nod, while Alex dreams of sinking into the mattress instead of just sitting there, watching her own bandaged hands.

“And you’re ok with that?” she checks with the two women, who look at each other and nod again.

“Yeah, I mean, Kate’s been such a great girlfriend to Alex…” Maggie hurries to say   
“And they care so much about each other, you can’t really keep these two apart” Kate adds, grinning.

“But you two are not together?" 

“Nah” Kate smirks “I try not to date anyone who’s over two feet shorter than me."

Alex snorts, and Maggie utters a “Rude!” before adding “Well, I don’t date...  _nerds."_

Kate frowns, and points at Alex, who says: “Aw babe, that was the weakest comeback in the history of comebacks." 

“So, you’re ok with this set up too?” Eliza checks with Alex, who turns her head with a look that says  _d’uh, what’s not to like,_  but decides to stick to “Yeah, I mean, we’re working on it but so far so good." 

Maggie gives her an encouraging smile, and Kate places a soft kiss on her head.

“You know what?” Eliza puts her hands up, and pulls a very impressed face. “You deserve this. Well done.” 

Alex chuckles, as Kate pats her on the back and Maggie nibbles at her ear. Winn just stares at them with a dramatically open mouth, like he’s been since the conversation started, then looks at Lena holding the same expression. She rests a hand on his shoulder, and squeezes lightly to show her sympathy.

“Unbelievable” he breathes out. “Who knew Alex’s got so much game?"

“What about you, young lady?” Eliza turns to Lena, who’s sitting between Kate and Winn. “Are you also dating my daughter, or… ?”

“Y-yes, actually, but...” Lena stutters, taken aback “the… the other one.” she concludes, pointing at the wheelchair next to Winn, where Kara’s pursing her lips, with eyebrows up to her hairline and the most innocent expression she manages to pull off.

“So… you’re gay too?” Eliza checks with Kara.

“Bi” she specifies.

“Winn, you’re not though?” Eliza asks.

“S-same, actually. Swing both ways, if seldom successfully.” he shrugs.

“Wait, you’re not gay?” Maggie asks, surprised.

“Ah, hello? Everybody knows I had a crush on Kara for ages!” 

“You _what_ now?” Lena turns, crossing her arms, standing in her most intimidating stance. Winn lowers his shoulders, and lets out a nervous giggle.

Maggie raises a hand, and suggests: “You know, Miss Luthor, jealousy really isn’t that healthy, I have a book that-"

“Babe, I think this one’s a lost cause” Alex whispers to the detective, watching Lena’s fiery eyes almost incinerate Winn.

“So if they’re monogamous, I was thinking I could set a fingerprint activation on the device…” Kate considers, Alex nods, and Maggie comments: “Oh my God, just when I thought you reached peak nerd!”

“What device?” Eliza asks, and the whole room falls silent.

J’onn enters, and looks around the bunch staring at each other in awkward silence.

“J’onn!” Winn greets him “Did you know Kara’s bi and so am I? If you want to come out too, this is your chance!"

He glares at him, and says: “I don’t even like humans.” 

“And that’s completely valid.” Winn comments.

“Eliza” J'onn sighs, ignoring him entirely “your taxi is here. Don’t worry about the girls, we’ll look after them."

\- - - 

“So… guys” Kara takes a deep breath, and suddenly all the eyes are on her. J’onn has left and so have Eliza and Winn, and she can finally ask the girls about… the thing.

Lena runs a hand on her blonde curls, and gives her an encouraging nod: “Only if you want it, babe. You know I don’t mind.” 

“What’s up?” Alex asks, standing from her bed while Maggie and Kate protest to no avail.

“Um, there’s been an unexpected side effect to the whole powers off thing” she explains, shyly “and I would be very grateful if you could run some tests on me."

“Sure” Alex frowns, concerned “what is it?"

“So” Kara swallows, and Lena grabs her hand “When I turn the device on, I think my senses are… heightened."

“You mean it works on your super-strength and speed, but not on your super-hearing and vision?” Kate asks, suddenly interested. The device is her creation, after all.

“Technically the super-speed is still there…” Lena mutters, and Kara smacks her hand.

“N-no, more like the _other_ senses…"

“So you think the device is switching the intensity of your senses?” Kate continues “It could be…” 

Maggie takes a step towards Kara and Lena, and the inquisitive look in her eyes makes the reporter shiver.

“Why is that an issue?” she investigates.

“I-I just think it’s a phenomenon worth examining.” Kara replies, blushing till the top of her ears.

“She’s right” Kate continues, clueless “We can perfect the device with some extra testing.” 

The reporter glares at Maggie, who gives her a knowing look but decides to let it go. Sometimes Kara hates that her sister’s dating a detective.

"Let’s plug you in” Kate suggest, and in a few minutes Kara’s head is covered in electrodes. Alex watches her girlfriend set up the monitor and quickly list the tests they’re going to run, a hint of pride soaring in her chest.

“Ok, let’s start with a basic test. Miss Luthor, can we turn the device on?” Kate picks a small pointy stick and pokes Kara on the arm. “What do you feel?"

“Tickles."

Kate writes it down, checks the monitor, and registers the values.

“I’m going to do it a bit harder now.” she comments, and pokes her again.

“You know why Kara wants to do this right?” Maggie whispers into Alex’s ear, who frowns, and shakes her head. “Oh come on, Danvers! She got that thing so she could bang Lena because she makes her _lose control_? And now she says she is _too sensitive?"_

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up, and she says “Do you think Kara…"

“…is unloading the gun too quickly? I sure do.” Alex gives her a weird look, and Maggie admits “An inaccurate metaphor, I realise that."

\- - -

“Kara, I’m sorry, all your values and feedback are within the average parameters…” Kate comments “I’m not really sure why you got the idea that you senses may be heightened."

The reporter blushes, and Maggie finally steps in “Come on, Kara. Rule number one: don’t keep things from your doctor!"

Lena glares at her, protective, but Maggie isn’t easily intimidated.

Kara gestures to Kate to get closer, and whispers something in her ear.

“Oh… _Oh!_ I see. Well, we may need to run a whole different set of test then."

“Maybe just get someone to kiss her” Maggie suggests “before you go full on National Geographic mating season on her.” 

“Right” Kate admits “That could work."

Lena doesn't look happy. “And who shall partake in this test, professor?” she ask, pointedly, hands on her hips.

Kate pushes her glasses a little, and scrunches her nose. Alex is pretty impressed neither of her girlfriends is particularly unnerved by the CEO.

The professor looks around the room. “So Alex’s your sister, Lena’s is our basis for comparison… Maggie, do you want to give it a go?"

“What? No!” Kara blurts, and Maggie looks at her, slightly insulted “I mean no offence, Maggie, but I’m not comfortable kissing my sister’s, or anyone’s, girlfriend. It’d be too weird, and I think it would mess up the results."

“Well, that rules me out too, then” Kate shrugs “Shall we call Winn back in?"

“Oh, I don’t think so” Lena steps in.

“I don’t think that would do either” Kara comments "I mean, he’s already kissed me once, it really wasn’t earth-shattering…"

“I really must have a word with Mr. Schott” Lena hisses.

“Maybe you’re gayer than you think” Maggie suggests “and it has to be a girl?"

“I agree” Kate confirms “We should keep the variables to a minimum. We need a girl, who’s single… and hot.” When all the women in the room stare at her, she simply points at Lena and says: “Come on."

“Fair enough” they admit “I’ll give her that” “Yeah, ok"

“So who do we know who’s a girl, single and hot?"

“Did someone call my name?” a voice chirps, and all eyes are on the woman standing on the door.

\- - -

“Lucy!” Kara squeaks. Lena doesn’t look pleased.

“Oh so _this_ is Lucy Lane” Maggie whispers to Alex, who gives her a “Yep!” before bolting ahead to hug her.

“What happened to your hands? I came as soon and Jimmy told me. He’s sorry he couldn’t make it, so he asked me to check on you two."

“It’s a long story” Alex replies “Lucy, this is my girlfriend Maggie."

“My pleasure” Maggie smirks, and Lucy bites her lips “All mine."

Alex gives them an amused look, and continues “And this Kate… also my girlfriend."

“Agent Alex Danvers” Lucy says, shaking Kate’s hand, impressed “What kind of training did they give you at the DEO? I want to sign up for the same program.”

She then turns to Lena, surprised to recognise the woman “Miss Luthor, right? I’ve read about you on CatCo magazine."

“I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lane, but it seems you’ll have to kiss my girlfriend, which I’m not entirely happy about.” she gives her an indecipherable glare that sends a shiver down her spine.

“Don’t listen to her, Lucy” Kara cheerfully reassures her from the wheelchair, and she’d jump to hug Lucy if her head weren’t wired to a machine “She’s a big softie once you get to know her."

Lena smirks, raising an eyebrow, and Lucy really doubts Miss Luthor is a ‘softie' for anyone other than Kara.

“Shall we get this over with?” Lena says, impatiently.

“Mhhh sure” Kate comments, setting the machine to the right area of Kara’s brain. “Miss Lane, would you like to go first?” 

“I’ll sacrifice myself on the altar of science” she says.

Kara offers a hand for Lena to hold, but Kate shakes her head: “Nope, it would skew the results."

Lucy steps in front of the CEO, giving her a defiant look as she approaches Kara, aware that she probably just got her name on Lena Luthor's blacklist. She leans down, slowly, looking at her from the corner of her eye, enjoying the CEO getting low-key worked up.

She cups Kara’s face, and the reporter’s eyes widen in surprise, because Lucy is taking her task more seriously than she expected. Kate diligently takes note of Kara’s slightly increased heartbeat and body temperature.

Lucy gives Kara a soft, open mouthed kiss. Kara’s hand grip the armrests, because she sure was not expecting a _tongue,_ and turns out Lucy is a _really_ good kisser. Her eyes shut close, Kate mumbles something about endorphins, Alex and Maggie look at Lena in mild terror. She _does_   _not_  look happy.

Lucy steps back, and wipes Kara’s lower lip with her thumb.

“All yours, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena takes a step towards Kara, who gives her an innocent smile. “It was for science” the reporter mumbles, and the CEO runs a finger over her forearm.

“Uh” Kate comments, seeing a spike on the graph. She double checks if the machine's working properly, then gives a thumbs up to Lena. “Whenever your ready."

Lena bites her lip, looking intently into Kara’s eyes. Kate frowns, watching the line on the monitor starting to vibrate.

The CEO lowers down, placing both hands on the armrest of the wheelchair, aware that she’s wearing a _very_ low cut top. 

“Ooh she plays _dirty._ I like that.” Maggie whispers, secretly rooting for her even if this is not - most definitely, absolutely _not_  - a competition.  

Kate scribbles on her pad, and the machine beeps once.

“What the…” she mutters, because they haven’t even touched yet.

Lena finally leans in, and places a soft, almost chaste peck on Kara’s lips. The machine starts beeping furiously, and Kate is shocked as she watches the values on the monitor instantly skyrocket. Kara really can't help grabbing Lena’s face to pull her back into a deep, passionate kiss.

The whole room cheers, Kate dramatically throws her pad behind her back, and the machine eventually resets itself with a whiff of black smoke.

“Well, the bad news is” Kate says when they finally part “you owe me a new machine. The good news is the device is not giving you a sensory overload… your girlfriend is.” 

 

 

-  _Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> This is the end. Just dropping a note here to thank you for reading and if you've enjoyed Atlas, feel free to do one of the following:
> 
> \- Read the appendix I'm writing, just click on my username to find it (so far I wrote 3 smutty but also fluffy Supercorp, more to come including domestic Sanverslord - the good Lord, of course)
> 
> \- Leave kudos
> 
> \- If you have a sanvers/supercorp tumblr blog, you could rec Atlas over there
> 
> \- Leave a comment! Please :) now that's complete do let me know what you think! I will greatly appreciate it!!
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU!!


	18. Appendix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note.

Hey guys! 

I have posted a new one shot in the Appendix series, but I didn't want to tag any relationship because it's mainly about Kate (OC)  
That means it will most likely go unnoticed but Sanvers and Supercorp are very minor and did't want to trick people to read it, especially because it doesn't make any sense if you haven't read Atlas first! Hence the note on this fic.

You can fin the fic here >>> [ Teamwork - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9436775](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9436775)

Smuak!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com](http://thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com)


End file.
